Igor Karkarow - miniaturki zebrane
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Cykl miniaturek o Igorze Karkarowie, przedstawiający różne momenty jego życia.
1. Herbata

_Cykl miniaturek o Igorze Karkarowie, zainspirowany „Igoriffic" **Peroshy**. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, **Perosha**, bez Ciebie to wszystko nigdy by nie powstało. Tak właściwie to powinnam to wszystko przetłumaczyć, żebyś mogła to przeczytać. Obiecuję, że zrobię to pewnego dnia._

_A series of short stories about Igor Karkaroff, inspired by "Igoriffic"_ written by **Perosha**. _ Thanks again, __**Perosha**, without you it would never be written. I guess I should translate them all just for you. I promise I will to this one day._

_Beat-reading: __**Nilc**__._

**1. Herbata**

Wielka Sala, śniadanie.

— Earl Grey.

— Rosyjska mieszanka.

— Earl Grey.

— Rosyjska mieszanka.

— Przemawia przez ciebie lokalny patriotyzm.

— Wcale nie. Po prostu jest dobra.

Snape nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Zamieszał łyżeczką zawartość swojej filiżanki, niecierpliwie wpatrując się w powoli opadające na dno fusy.

— Może jeszcze z cukrem, co?

Karkarow aż się wzdrygnął.

— Nie upadłem jeszcze tak nisko. Nigdy.

— Z mlekiem? — zapytał Snape, odgarniając łyżeczką fusy, co oczywiście nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu.

„Zawsze wracają" — pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów z irytacją.

— To by była zbrodnia — odparł Igor zdecydowanie.

— Zbrodnia to tam trochę dalej — mruknął Severus, upijając łyk herbaty i wskazując głową na siedzącego kilka miejsc dalej Filiusa Flitwicka.

Karkarow spojrzał na niskiego profesora od Zaklęć i odruchowo się skrzywił. Flitwick popijał tak zwaną ciecz kuchenną, która na miano herbaty na pewno nie zasługiwała.

— Herbata w torebkach? — mruknął pod nosem, sięgając po własną filiżankę ze świeżo zaparzoną, najlepszą rosyjską mieszanką. — _Ja w eto nie wierju_*.

Przypisy:  
>* (z ros.) Nie wierzę w to — tłum. Toroj.<p> 


	2. Korespondencja

**2. Korespondencja**

Igor Karkarow jednym machnięciem różdżki zwinął mapę, zawieszoną na ścianie. Przed chwilą dobiegł końca kolejny wykład z nawigacji. Cóż, tłumów nie było. Spojrzał na puste rzędy ławek. W zasadzie nie było wielkiej różnicy, czy uczniowie znajdowali się w klasie, czy nie. Westchnął. Jeżeli tak to będzie wyglądać... Co prawda statek wciąż jeszcze stał w suchym doku, a końca remontu próżno by wypatrywać, ale o szkoleniu załogi już należało pomyśleć. Problem w tym, że póki co nie było za bardzo z czego jej skompletować...  
>Nagle dostrzegł kawałek pergaminu leżący przy jednej z ławek. Uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem. Nie może być! Czyżby ktoś notował...? Przywołał do siebie pergamin. Był zapisany dwoma różnymi charakterami pisma. Igor miał bliżej nieuzasadnione przeczucie, że nie spodoba mu się to, co przeczyta.<p>

_Ale nudy, co?_

**_Taaa. A mówili mi, że to fajna sprawa. _**

_Mnie też. A on od dwóch wykładów tylko gada o pogodzie i falach. Kiedy w końcu będą jakieś zaklęcia?_

_**Pewnie w przyszłym stuleciu.**_

Karkarow przez moment stał z pergaminem w rękach. Po chwili podszedł do biurka i sięgnął po kartkę, na której miał spisane planowane tematy wykładów. Szybko przebiegł po niej wzrokiem, po czym dokonał niewielkiej zmiany, przesuwając wykład o katastrofach w magicznej żegludze na najbliższe zajęcia.

Po krótkim namyśle dopisał na marginesie:

„Podkreślić konsekwencje ignorancji warunków meteorologicznych w magicznej żegludze."

Posłowie:

Od razu przyznaję, że "Korespondencja" jest inspirowana tym: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2687501 / 9 /


	3. Poimienne

**3. Poimienne**

— Severusie... wiesz przecież, że ja bym cię nigdy...

— Łżesz, Karkarow, łżesz — przerwał mu Snape. Mówił nieco wolniej niż zwykle, ale poza tym trzymał się całkiem nieźle.

— Każdego... każdego bym wydał, oni przecież wszyscy siebie warci, ale nie ciebie, jedynego przyjaciela...

— Łżesz — powtórzył Mistrz Eliksirów. — Własną matkę byś sprzedał.

— Severusie, chyba mnie rozumiesz... Byłem w sytuacji... — Karkarow zawahał się na moment — kryzysowej.

— Nie, nie rozumiem. I nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli po imieniu — zreflektował się Snape.

— Po co ten dystans? Znamy się w końcu już tak długo...

Severus zerknął podejrzliwie na Igora.

— Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś przysyłał mi kartki na święta.

— Raz ci wysłałem! — oburzył się Karkarow.

Snape milczał przez chwilę, jakby się głęboko namyślał.

— A! Już pamiętam. To była ta z dopiskiem, który brzmiał mniej więcej: „czy nie mógłbyś mi załatwić kilku z tych legalnych inaczej składników eliksirów?" Lista miała tylko ze dwie strony długości...

— Przecież to dla ciebie żaden problem...

— Taaak...?

— Eliksiry to twoja pasja — rzekł Igor i urwał na chwilę, pogrążając się we wspomnieniach. — Ty zawsze byłeś taki, Severusie. Odkąd tylko cię poznałem. Nic, tylko byś stał nad tym swoim kociołkiem...

— Nie widzę nic złego w staniu nad kociołkiem.

— ...albo grzebał się w Czarnej Magii...

— I kto to mówi! — odparł Snape. — I nie jesteśmy ze sobą po imieniu — przypomniał sobie po chwili.

— To zawsze można zmienić, prawda? - uśmiechnął się Karkarow. Prawie zupełnie szczerze.

— Pomyślę nad tym.

— Zapewniam cię, że niczym ci to nie grozi... Severusie.

Snape popatrzył na niego z ukosa. Ilość wypitego alkoholu chyba już nieco osłabiła jego mechanizm obronny, bo odparł machinalnie:

— Skoro ci tak zależy... Niech będzie, Igorze.

— No to _na zdarowie_!


	4. Kałamarnica

**4. Kałamarnica**

Rozmowę Snape'a i Dumbledore'a przerwało gwałtowne wtargnięcie Karkarowa.

Severus, stojący w strategicznym miejscu tuż przy kominku, spojrzał z naganą na Igora.

— Nie umiesz pukać?

Karkarow ani myślał przepraszać. Wyglądał na wyraźnie poruszonego. I nie mógł złapać oddechu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że do gabinetu Dumbledore'a przybył w dość szybkim tempie.

Albus, jak gdyby nigdy nic, uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

— I tobie też dzień dobry, Igorze. Może usiądziesz?

Dyrektor Durmstrangu pokręcił odmownie głową. W końcu wrócił jako tako do siebie i rzekł bez żadnych wstępów:

— Dumbledore! Mówiłeś, że ta wasza kałamarnica z jeziora jest zupełnie niegroźna!

— Bo tak jest w istocie.

— Akurat!

— A co się stało?

— Urwała ster mojego statku!

— Oho, to mamy mały dramat — rzucił Snape z boku. Nie brał większego udziału w dyskusji, bowiem aktualnie absorbowało go odganianie się od Fawkesa. Feniks zaczepiał Mistrza Eliksirów, od kiedy ten tylko znalazł się w komnacie. Tuż przed wejściem Karkarowa namolne ptaszysko przefrunęło ze swojej żerdzi na gzyms nad kominkiem i teraz co chwila dziobało Severusa, najwyraźniej czegoś chcąc.

— Odczep się, nie mam żadnych orzeszków czy co ty tam lubisz — warknął Snape, odsuwając się od feniksa o krok.

Dumbledore wyglądał na przejętego statkiem mniej więcej tak samo, jak faktem, że jego ulubione zwierzątko doprowadza do furii Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Urwała ster? Dziwne, nigdy się tak nie zachowywała... — powiedział z namysłem. — Cytrynowego dropsa, Igorze?

Karkarow spojrzał na Dumbledore'a w taki sposób, jak by miał wątpliwości co do poczytalności dyrektora Hogwartu.

— Faktycznie, może to nie pora — zreflektował się Albus. — Jeżeli o naszą kałamarnicę chodzi — na pewno nie chciała...

— A co ze sterem? — warknął Igor ze wzburzeniem. — Gdybym jej nie odgonił zaklęciem oszałamiającym...

— To niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze — zmartwił się Dumbledore.

— Pewnie, że niedobrze! Bez steru nie można pływać.

— Ona tego nie lubi, zdenerwuje się.

Tknięty jakimś przeczuciem Snape opuścił swoje strategiczne miejsce pod kominkiem i podszedł do okna gabinetu.

— Wygląda na to, że kałamarnica przyszła do siebie — oświadczył obojętnym tonem.

— Że co? — Igor oderwał się od nerwowego szarpania swojej koziej bródki i spojrzał z przerażeniem na Severusa.

— Właśnie zamierza się na tylny maszt. Nie wygląda to dobrze... Karkarow, mam nadzieję, że masz odłożoną forsę na remont — dodał bezlitośnie.

Igor błyskawicznie znalazł się przy oknie. Spojrzał przez nie i najwyraźniej nie spodobało mu się to, co tam zobaczył, bo złapał się za głowę i jęknął:

— Bezan! — dodając do tej wypowiedzi kilka słów w swoim ojczystym języku, których ani Snape, ani Dumbledore ze swoją znajomością rosyjskiego, na szczęście, nie zrozumieli, chociaż Mistrz Eliksirów mniej więcej domyślił się ich ogólnego sensu.

Karkarow wypadł z gabinetu Dumbledore'a, najwyraźniej z zamiarem ratowania statku. Albus niespiesznie wstał zza biurka i spojrzał na Severusa, który wciąż stał przy oknie.

— Chyba jednak muszę zainterweniować... — oświadczył dyrektor. W oczach migotały mu wesołe iskierki.

Snape skinął twierdząco głową.

— ...zanim Igor skrzywdzi naszą kałamarnicę — dodał Dumbledore, wychodząc.

Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął jeszcze raz przez okno i uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem, dostrzegłszy wyraźnie odcinającą się od błoni postać w bieli, pędzącą w kierunku żaglowca.

— Z tej okazji chyba nawet zjem cytrynowego dropsa — mruknął do siebie.

Fawkes przefrunął na biurko Dumbledore'a i zaskrzeczał. Snape spojrzał na niego, unosząc jedną brew.

— Co? Też chcesz?


	5. Konsultacje

**5. Konsultacje**

Karkarow siedział w swojej kabinie na żaglowcu. Było pogodne, listopadowe popołudnie. Jak zawsze o tej porze dnia na pokładzie panował spokój. Ale Igorowi się on bynajmniej nie udzielał. Podwinął lewy rękaw szaty i spoglądał na Mroczny Znak. Wydawało mu się, że znów zrobił się odrobinę wyraźniejszy... Poczuł znajome uczucie lodowatego strachu.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Poderwał wzrok, jednocześnie szybko zasłaniając Znak rękawem. Kto to mógł być? Nikogo się nie spodziewał. Wstał i sam otworzył drzwi. Na progu stała jedna z jego uczennic, Tatiana Karlikowa.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Karkarow bez żadnego wstępu.

— Ja mam tylko takie pytanie — zaczęła Tatiana. — Odnośnie pracy semestralnej z Zaklęć...

Igor przez moment nie miał pojęcia, o czym Karlikowa mówi. Ze zrozumiałych względów myślał o czymś zupełnie innym. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że zadał swoim uczniom esej na wolny temat — to miała być forma zaliczenia tego przedmiotu.

— No to niech pani pisze — stwierdził.

— Ale nie jestem pewna czy wybrałam odpowiedni temat...

Karkarow uśmiechnął się w typowy dla siebie, zimny sposób.

— Proszę pani, znając panią, jestem pewien, że jak pani wybierze temat, to na pewno będzie odpowiedni. Coś jeszcze?

Karlikowa zorientowała się, że profesor nie jest w tym momencie skłonny do udzielania konsultacji.

— Raczej nie — odparła, obrzucając go raczej dziwnym spojrzeniem. — Do widzenia.

Karkarow zamknął drzwi i wrócił za biurko.

Martwić się dalej.


	6. Powrót

**6. Powrót**

Czarny Pan nie przebacza. Nie, to nie leży w jego naturze.

Czarny Pan nie zapomina. A już na pewno nie o tych, którzy się od niego odwrócili.

Od Czarnego Pana się nie odchodzi. Bycie Śmierciożercą to służba na całe życie. Tylko śmierć może ją zakończyć.

Odkąd zauważył, że Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu staje się coraz wyraźniejszy, wiedział już, że Czarny Pan znów rośnie w siłę; jego widmo, przez tyle lat zepchnięte gdzieś za krawędź horyzontu, znów przybierało realną postać.

Przez te wszystkie lata odgradzał się od swojej niechlubnej przeszłości tak, jakby się to nigdy nie zdarzyło. Starał się o niej nie myśleć, traktując ten okres jako zamknięty etap. Nie było to trudne. Wszakże przypominał mu o niej tylko Znak wypalony na przedramieniu; po upadku Czarnego Pana przeistoczył się w blady zarys czaszki i oplatającego ją węża; tak nikły jak jego własne poczcie winy. Wystarczająco niewyraźny, by mógł się nie obawiać tego, co oznaczał ten bezlitosny, drwiący uśmiech i złowrogie spojrzenie wyślizgującego się spomiędzy szczęk czaszki gada.

Mijały lata. Udało mu się jakoś ułożyć sobie życie. W pewien sposób mógł się uważać za wygranego. W końcu wciąż żył, był na wolności, a tu, gdzie się znajdował, jego przeszłość nie miała znaczenia.

Ale Czarny Pan nie odszedł na zawsze.

I dlatego Igor Karkarow, Śmierciożerca, który opuścił na zawsze Voldemorta, miał się czego bać.


	7. Gazeta

**7. Gazeta**

Wielka Sala, śniadanie.

— I co tam ciekawego słychać dzisiaj w kraju i na świecie? — zagadnął Igor.

Snape złożył Proroka Codziennego i zerknął z ukosa na Karkarowa.

— Znowu to samo.

— Co?

— Mógłbyś sobie kupić własną gazetę.

— Mógłbym — przyznał Igor. — Ale po co?

— Oszczędzasz?

— Kiedy tylko się da.

Snape westchnął.

— A zresztą. Masz, poczytaj sobie — powiedział, podając Proroka Karkarowowi. — Piszą o Turnieju.

— Naprawdę? — ożywił się Igor i zabrał się zachłannie do czytania artykułu. Mina mu nieco zrzedła, kiedy zagłębił się w jego treść. — Czy tutaj jest w ogóle choćby słowem wspomniane, że nie tylko Potter bierze udział w Turnieju? — warknął pod nosem.

— A gdzieś tam w ostatnim zdaniu chyba wspomnieli, że pozostali zawodnicy też przeżyli spotkanie ze smokami — odparł obojętnie Snape, ostrożnie upijając łyk Earl Greya. Na powierzchni herbaty wciąż pływało nieco fusów, które jakoś nie chciały dobrowolnie opadać na dno kubka.

— Do niczego jest ten artykuł — rzekł Igor zdecydowanie, składając gazetę.

— Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam...


	8. Kliwer

**8. Kliwer**

Karkarow spojrzał na klasę. W komnacie znajdowało się dwunastu uczniów, którzy wchodzili w skład delegacji Durmstrangu i byli zarazem potencjalnymi kandydatami na uczestników Turnieju. Ale tylko jeden z nich był pewnym typem na reprezentanta szkoły. Igor zatrzymał na moment dłużej spojrzenie na Wiktorze Krumie.

Połowa uczniów pływała już na żaglowcu i wchodziła w skład załogi. Druga połowa zaś nie. I tych trzeba było doedukować. Inaczej zachodziło ryzyko, że Karkarow będzie miał na pokładzie zgraję, która nie odróżnia grotmasztu od trapu. Dlatego też, zaraz po wybraniu reprezentantów przez radę pedagogiczną, Igor zalecił zapoznanie się z zakresem podstawowych pojęć z dziedziny żeglugi tym, którzy w życiu nie mieli jeszcze z nią kontaktu. Na dodatkowych zajęciach przyszła pora na sprawdzenie wiedzy.

— Nie wymagam od was tego samego poziomu wiedzy, który prezentują wasi koledzy po prawie trzech latach nauki — zaczął, przechadzając się po klasie. — Niemniej pewne rzeczy trzeba wiedzieć. W czasie rejsu będziecie musieli pomagać załodze i mam nadzieję, że przy okazji czegoś się nauczycie... Nikogo nie zmuszam, ale...

„Nie, wcale" — pomyślał jeden z uczniów, jednocześnie zerkając na plik notatek, poczynionych z podręcznika żeglugi. Sama jego część, zawierająca podstawowe pojęcia, liczyła kilkanaście zapełnionych drobnym drukiem stron.

Karkarow jakby chwycił tę myśl. Obrócił się na pięcie i wbił spojrzenie w nieszczęśnika.

— Jak idzie przyswajanie pojęć, panie Omski? Do której litery pan doszedł?

— Eee...

— Do „e"?

— Nie, panie profesorze. Do „f".

— No dobrze — Karkarow wyszczerzył zęby, jakby zamierzał kogoś ugryźć. — Co to jest kliwer?

Wśród niezrzeszonej w załodze części uczniów dało się zauważyć pewien popłoch. Od kiedy to „k" jest przed „f"? Wyglądało na to, że stary kozioł wyznawał inny alfabet.

Zapytany w pierwszym odruchu zgłupiał zupełnie. Coś tam jednak zaczęło mu świtać. Pojęcia czytał uczciwie, więc co nieco udało mu się nawet przyswoić.

— Eee... czy to ma coś wspólnego z fokiem? — rzekł niepewnie. - Znaczy się, to jest żagiel przedni?

— Powiedzmy. To nie jest dokładnie to samo, ale na pana potrzeby wystarczy — powiedział Karkarow i dodał, nie kryjąc lekkiego zaskoczenia: - No proszę, przez przypadek, a się udało.


	9. Budżet

**9. Budżet**

Nienawidził początku roku szkolnego. I to z kilku powodów. Mnóstwo papierkowej roboty, każdy czegoś od niego chce, każdy uważa, że jego sprawa jest najważniejsza.

Na szczęście, postępowanie wedle zasady: „jeśli jesteś naprawdę dobry, to pozwolisz, by inni zrobili całą pracę za ciebie" umożliwiało mu zrzuceniu większości obowiązków na pozostałe osoby z zarządu szkoły. Jednak budżet na nadchodzący rok szkolny musiał ustalić sam. Tak istotnej kwestii nie mógł nikomu powierzyć. Był to dobijający fakt, zwłaszcza, że całość przypomniała orkę na ugorze.

Wydawać by się mogło, że szkoła, do której uczęszcza tak wielu uczniów z rodzin czystej krwi, posiadających – przynajmniej w większości przypadków – spory majątek, nie powinna mieć problemów ze stroną finansową. Cóż, rzeczywistość wyglądała nieco inaczej. Darowizny na rzecz szkoły niekiedy się trafiały, ale na ogół nie były to zawrotne sumy. Na domiar złego dotacje z Ministerstwa trzeba było wydzierać niemal siłą; jakoś nie dostrzegano potrzeby łożenia na edukację.

A utrzymanie zamku kosztowało. I to dużo.

Karkarow spojrzał na leżącą przed nim listę. Redukcja przewidywanych wydatków była niezbędna albo pójdą na dno jak mugolski okręt podwodny, w którym ktoś nie zamknął włazu.

Fundusze na statek, rzecz jasna, musiały zostać. Znowu co odważniejsi z grona pedagogicznego będą na to narzekać, ale cóż, przejdzie im gdzieś w okolicach października. A jeżeli ktoś go oskarży o defraudację funduszy, to powinien sobie obejrzeć zestawienie budżetu na nadchodzący rok. Karkarow nie miałby czego defraudować...

Dalej, finanse na remont. Trzeba będzie w końcu pomyśleć o renowacji północnego skrzydła, bo było to już odkładane od dobrych kilku lat. Profesor Berezowa zdecydowanie stwierdziła, że nie może pracować w takich warunkach. Przesadza. Sufit tylko trochę przecieka... Igor zamyślił się na moment. Chociaż, trzeba przyznać, ostatniej zimy dach prawie zawalił się pod ciężarem śniegu. Niech jej już będzie. Karkarow zaznaczył, że w tym roku renowacja dachu jest zdecydowanym piorytetem. Tym samym fundusze na inwestycje nieplanowane także znalazły swoje przeznaczenie. Koniec rozrzutności na ten rok.

Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się po kolejnych punktach listy. Pomoce naukowe, pensje dla nauczycieli, wyżywienie... Utrzymanie hipogryfów...? Na Merlina, ileż te bestie kosztują. Ale pozbycie się ich nie wchodziło w grę. W końcu to symbol szkoły...

Igor dotarł do końca listy.

Cóż, z góry można było przewidzieć, jak się to skończy – tak samo, jak co roku. Karkarow nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy wykreślał ten punkt z listy.

W końcu po co komu ogrzewanie...?

Zawsze istniał jeszcze magiczny ogień, a jeżeli ktoś nie potrafił go rozpalić, to miał dobrą motywację, żeby się wreszcie tego nauczyć.

Posłowie:

Wzmianka o okręcie podwodnym – specjalnie dla **Luany**.


	10. Mistrzostwa

**10. Mistrzostwa**

Igor zajął miejsce na trybunach. Do honorowej loży było temu daleko, ale i tak widok na boisko był imponujący. Po prawej stronie miał ściankę oddzielającą jego sektor od sąsiedniego, po lewej, w najbliższym sąsiedztwie, jakiegoś starszego, brodatego czarodzieja w szkarłatnej szacie.

Finałowy mecz o Puchar Quidditcha wreszcie się rozpoczął.

Karkarow, korzystając z omnikularów, jednym okiem śledził kafla, a drugim Kruma.

Jego sąsiad chyba czynił podobnie. W pewnym momencie mruknął ni to do siebie, ni to w przestrzeń:

— Co za talent! A chłopak ma dopiero osiemnaście lat...

— Siedemnaście — podchwycił natychmiast Igor. — Jeszcze się uczy. We wrześniu zacznie siódmy rok w Instytucie Durmstrangu.

— Taaak? Widzę, że jest pan dobrze poinformowany — odparł czarodziej, na moment odrywając się od śledzenia gry i rzucając Karkarowowi przelotne spojrzenie. Zaraz jednak ponownie skupił uwagę na rozgrywce, bowiem Irlandczycy właśnie przejęli kafla.

— Latał już od pierwszej klasy. Od razu było widać, że daleko zajdzie — napomknął Igor.

— Mówi pan tak, jakby to widział na własne oczy.

— Bo widziałem. Tak się składa, że jestem dyrektorem Instytutu Durmstrangu — rzekł Karkarow, nie kryjąc dumy.

— Czego? — zdziwił się czarodziej. — A, szkoły?

— Tak, szkoły — odparł Igor, z naciskiem na to drugie słowo.

Brytyjczycy to całkowici ignoranci.

— No proszę — podjął rozmowę czarodziej, kiedy tylko sytuacja na boisku nieco się uspokoiła. — I mówi pan, że Krum tak wcześnie zaczął latać?

Karkarow uczepił się ulubionego tematu.

— Od razu było widać, że to jego powołanie! Kiedy tylko mógł, jaka by pogoda nie była, całymi dniami nic, tylko by latał...

— Aha.

— ...oczywiście, od razu poznałem się na talencie chłopaka...

— Co pan nie powie — mruknął czarodziej, nie odrywając wzroku od gry, najwyraźniej usiłując dać do zrozumienia Igorowi, że aż tak szczegółowa relacja z początków kariery Wiktora Kruma go nie interesuje.

— ...i nawet kiedy wybili kaflem okno w moim gabinecie nie byłem zbyt surowy — dodał Karkarow z rozpędu, cofając się coraz dalej we wspomnieniach.

W końcu odśnieżanie dziedzińca zamku przez dwa tygodnie bez użycia czarów nie było chyba zbyt ostrą karą...?


	11. Azkaban

**11. Azkaban**

To miejsce powracało do niego w koszmarach.

Doskonale pamiętał, jak się wtedy czuł. Jakby coś ciągnęło go na dno lodowatego oceanu, a toń nad nim miała się już nigdy nie rozstąpić.

Nie chciał spędzić tam reszty życia.

Dlaczego miał ponieść karę jak inni Śmierciożercy? Przecież on nie był taki jak oni... na pewno nie. Nie znajdował przyjemności w zabijaniu i torturowaniu. Nie był fanatykiem jak niektórzy. Nie zgadzał się z tymi ich wszystkimi przekonaniami o konieczności zachowania czystości krwi...

Odszedłby od Śmierciożerców. Od Niego... Porzucił to wszystko już wcześniej, gdyby tylko mógł. Na pewno by tak zrobił.

Schwytano go jeszcze nim Czarny Pan poniósł klęskę. Wiedział, że jest poszukiwany i usiłował uciec. Wycofał się, nie kontaktował się z innymi Śmierciożercami. Ale aurorzy byli już na jego tropie. Mroczny Znak, który miał wypalony na przedramieniu był wystarczającym dowodem winy. A potem, gdy wyglądało na to, że Czarny Pan zginął, w perspektywie miał tylko dożywocie w Azkabanie.

Czuł, że tam nie wytrzyma. Inni mogli utrzymać się przy życiu, czepiając się zakrawającej na obłęd nadziei, że ich Pan kiedyś powróci i wynagrodzi im to, co wycierpieli. Ale on? On nie chciał Jego powrotu.

Nie powinien był przyłączać się do Śmierciożerców.

Cóż oni teraz znaczyli dla niego? Nic.

I wtedy, pogrążony w ciemności, znalazł rozwiązanie.

Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby stamtąd wyjść.

I zrobił.

Zdrada... to nie była zdrada. A nawet jeśli... Albo on, albo Śmierciożercy.

Wybór nie był trudny.


	12. Obawa

**12. Obawa**

Szli niespiesznie krętymi alejkami przez pogrążony w mroku ogród, oddalając się od oświetlonej Wielkiej Sali, w której trwał Bożonarodzeniowy Bal. Przez jego większą część Karkarow tylko wypatrywał chwili, kiedy będzie mógł na osobności porozmawiać ze Snape'm na wiadomy temat. Tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł się wymówić brakiem czasu.

Rozmowa, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi przewidywaniami Igora, przebiegała jak zwykle. Snape zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na to, co Karkarow do niego mówi. Znacznie bardziej absorbowało go wypatrywanie uczniów, którym mógłby odjąć punkty. Że też jego to bawiło...

W końcu Igor przestał krążyć wokół tematu.

— On wróci — rzekł dobitnie cichym głosem i zaraz rozejrzał się dookoła, sprawdzając czy nikt niepowołany tego nie słyszał.

Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Jego czarna peleryna falowała na wietrze. Mistrz Eliksirów lekko odwrócił głowę i rzucając mu sponad ramienia przeciągłe spojrzenie. Twarz miał skrytą w cieniu, tak że nie było widać jej wyrazu; w mroku tylko oczy błyszczały mu dziwnie.

— Cóż, wtedy będziemy się martwić — odparł obojętnym tonem.

Karkarow tylko lekko pokręcił głową i nerwowo szarpnął swoją kozią bródkę. Chciałby móc się tak niczym nie przejmować. Albo przynajmniej umieć to udawać.

Snape mógł sobie to wszystko lekceważyć — wszakże chronił go Dumbledore. A jego, Igora Karkarowa, kto miałby ochronić...


	13. Owsianka

**13. Owsianka**

Wielka Sala, śniadanie.

— Owsianka.

— Zupa mleczna.

— Owsianka.

— Zupa mleczna.

— Ty jesteś ze wschodu. Masz jakieś spaczone poglądy.

— Jeżeli o poglądy chodzi, to mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o tobie. To ma być prawdziwa owsianka?

Dość dziwnie wyglądająca zawartość talerza Snape'a podawała w wątpliwość swoją przynależność do rodzaju potraw śniadaniowych. Severus uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał z ukosa na Igora.

— Mnie smakuje. A poza tym... Wiesz, darowanemu hipogryfowi nie zagląda się w dziób.

— A czy ja narzekam? Mleko macie bardzo dobre.

— A prócz mleka co jeszcze?

Karkarow zastanowił się przez moment, po czym rzekł zdecydowanie:

— Fakt, że w Hogwarcie nikogo nie zmusza się do spożywania puddingu...


	14. Buchta

**14. Buchta**

— Straszny tutaj bałagan. Jakieś liny leżą na pokładzie.

Karkarow, który właśnie zszedł z pokładu rufowego, stanął jak wryty. Autor tych niefortunnych słów, Aleksiej Poliakow, nie dostrzegł nadejścia profesora, który pojawił się bezszelestnie za jego plecami. Dyrektora zobaczyła za to cała reszta uczniów. Szóstka reprezentantów szkoły, która należała do załogi statku, wbiła w profesora spojrzenia, w których, obok współczucia dla kolegi, który właśnie fatalnie podpadł Karkarowowi, dało się wyczytać jednak chęć ujrzenia ciągu dalszego. Nawet Wiktor Krum, który dotychczas trzymał się nieco na uboczu i stał tuż przy wantach grotmasztu, opierając się o burtę, zerknął na Karkarowa, nieznacznie unosząc brwi. Pozostali uczniowie wyglądali na nieco przestraszonych. Wszyscy wiedzieli, w większości przypadków z własnego doświadczenia, że stary kozioł potrafi być bardzo nieprzyjemny.

Poliakow zdążył się zorientować, że chyba coś jest nie tak, ale nie miał odwagi obejrzeć się za siebie.

— W razie wątpliwości... — zaczął lodowatym głosem Karkarow, kiedy już nieco przyszedł do siebie. Poliakow odwrócił się gwałtownie i o mało co nie wypadł z wrażenia za burtę, gdy ujrzał za sobą dyrektora. Nieszczęsny uczeń na twarzy zbladł tak, że był jeszcze bielszy niż futro, które zwykle nosił profesor. — To jest buchta. Buchta to zwój liny, który można natychmiast rozwinąć bez ryzyka splątania. Większe liny, jak te tutaj, układa się na pokładzie statku.

Dyrektor jeszcze przez chwilę mroził spojrzeniem nieszczęsnego ucznia, po czym — przynajmniej chwilowo — zostawił go w spokoju i rzekł do pozostałych:

— Wszyscy pod pokład. Mam wam do przekazania parę spraw. Pana od bucht również to dotyczy — warknął na Aleksieja, który stał jak wryty, nie śmiejąc się poruszyć czy nawet głośniej odetchnąć.

Dopiero później Poliakow dowiedział się, że jeżeli chodziło o utrzymanie porządku na pokładzie, to Karkarow nie miał sobie równych. Podejście miał pedantyczne, wyznając zasadę, że na żaglowcu nie ma racji bytu pojęcie „dość dobrze" – musi być zawsze „idealnie". Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że tego dnia profesor bardzo dobrze sobie zapamiętał Poliakowa. A Aleksiej wcale nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy.


	15. Accio

**15. Accio**

Karkarow, podobnie jak pozostali sędziowie i wszyscy znajdujący się na trybunach, bacznie obserwował, co wyprawia czwarty uczestnik Turnieju.

I trafiał go straszny szlag.

Czy Snape nie wspominał, że Potter zajmuje się głównie łamaniem regulaminu?

Co prawda w regulaminie Turnieju nigdzie nie zostało zapisane, że nie można korzystać z zaklęcia przywołującego, ale...

W końcu to miało być sprawdzenie umiejętności, odwagi i tak dalej, a nie cyrk!

Ale gdyby to Wiktor wpadł na ten pomysł...

Igor spojrzał z nadzieją na smoka. Gdyby ten rogogon okazał się nieco bardziej żwawy i raz celnie kłapnął szczękami... Albo porządnie machnął ogonem. Od czegoś w końcu miał te kolce, prawda? Co za leniwa bestia! A w każdym ślepa, bo zamiast trafić strugą ognia w Pottera, dmuchnęła płomieniem prosto w osłonę trybun. Ujrzawszy naoczny dowód na to, że rogogon węgierski faktycznie potrafi ziać ogniem na odległość pięćdziesięciu stóp, Karkarow nagle zaczął doceniać to, że stanowisko sędziów znajduje się po przeciwnej stronie areny, położonej dalej od miejsca, gdzie znajdował się smok.

Niepokój Igor wzbudził fakt, że za ten pokaz Potter może zgarnąć wysokie noty. I to na tyle, że wyprzedzi reprezentanta Durmstrangu w tabeli wyników. Do tego oczywiście nie można było dopuścić.

Cóż, na pewno uwzględni to wszystko przy przyznawaniu punktacji.


	16. Ocenianie

**16. Ocenianie**

System oceniania Karkarowa pozostał na zawsze tajemnicą.

Podejrzenie, że wystawia stopnie wedle własnego uznania, kierując się tylko tym, co sądził o autorze danej pracy, było prawdopodobnie dość bliskie prawdy, ale nie zawsze się sprawdzało. Stwierdzenie, że podrzuca prace do góry i zalicza tylko te, które spadną na biurko, miało licznych zwolenników; zwłaszcza wśród tych, którzy uparcie twierdzili, że dostali złą ocenę, bo ich praca wyleciała za okno. Przypuszczenie, że patrzy tylko na długość tekstu, miało częściowe odbicie w rzeczywistości, bo pewne było to, że w większości przypadków Karkarow wolał prace napisane krótko, zwięźle i na temat od pospolitego lania wody. To pozwalało na wysnucie wniosku, że mimo wszystko uczniowskie wypracowania jednak czytywał.

Krótko mówiąc, był po prostu nieprzewidywalny.

Tego popołudnia Karkarow oddał wypracowania szóstego roku. Grupka uczniów, zgromadzona pod jego gabinetem, oglądała swoje prace. Dołączył do nich z lekkim opóźnieniem Aleksiej Poliakow. Już z daleka usłyszał komentarze swoich kolegów i koleżanek z klasy.

— Tylko trzy punkty? Dlaczego? Przecież tutaj wszystko jest!

— A ja dostałem siedem.

— No i świetnie. Tyle że pisaliśmy z tej samej książki!

— Ale na inny temat, mądralo...

— Sześć punktów... Iść z nim podyskutować?

— Żeby ci oznajmił z tym swoim pokrętnym uśmieszkiem, że to i tak więcej, niż zasługujesz...?

— Przestańcie się tak wydzierać pod jego drzwiami, bo jeszcze zaraz wyjdzie i zapyta, kto zgłasza zażalenie...

Wiktor Krum, w odróżnieniu od reszty, nie powiedział nic. Tylko spojrzał na swoje wypracowanie, ocenione na dziesięć punktów, po czym zwinął pergamin i schował go do torby. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ta ocena nie miała dla niego żadnej wartości.

Poliakowowi ciśnienie skoczyłoby i bez tej całej oprawy.

— Ktoś odebrał moją pracę? — zapytał nerwowo.

— Tak, masz tutaj — powiedziała Tatiana Karlikowa, podając mu pergamin. Sama nie odrywała wzroku od swojego.

Aleksiej spojrzał na swoją pracę, otworzył szeroko oczy i stał tak przez chwilę bez słowa. Zamrugał, pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i pokazał pergamin stojącej obok Tatianie, która dalej pilnie studiowała komentarz, który nauczyciel dopisał jej na końcu pracy.

— Słuchaj, przeczytaj mi co tutaj jest napisane, bo może ja źle widzę albo co...

— Wnioskując po tym, co jest tutaj napisane, to sądzę, że zaliczyłeś — odparła Tatiana. — I to chyba na najwyższą notę? Gratuluję.

— Nie wierzę, nie wierzę... — mówił do sobie Poliakow, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na punktację. — Przecież on mnie nie znosi...

— Może się niewyraźnie podpisałeś?

— Jakbym się niewyraźnie podpisał, to bym dostał zero...

Aleksiej jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoją pracę, gdzie wyraźnie widniało dziesięć na dziesięć możliwych punktów, po czym obejrzał się na zamknięte drzwi gabinetu dyrektora. Karkarow naprawdę był nieprzewidywalny.

Ale tym razem Poliakow nie miał zamiaru narzekać.


	17. Egzaminy

**17. Egzaminy**

Egzaminy w Durmstrangu odbywały się raz w roku, pod koniec letniego semestru. W przypadku pierwszych roczników była to raczej formalność. Oceny z czwartego i piątego roku miały już większe znaczenie, bowiem w znacznej mierze decydowały o wyborze przedmiotów, które uczniowie mogli kontynuować w szóstej i siódmej klasie.

Karkarow rzadko robił ustne egzaminy. Po pierwsze, zabierały znacznie więcej czasu niż pisemne, a po drugie nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie bzdur, które pletli uczniowie. Także dlatego, że skłaniało go to do zastanowienia się, czy to faktycznie kolejne roczniki, które przychodziły do tej szkoły, są tak beznadziejne, czy też – a były to nad wyraz rzadkie w jego przypadku samokrytyczne myśli – może to on nie potrafi swojej wiedzy należycie przekazać.

Jednak w tym roku stwierdził, że skoro na piątym roku na czarnej magii ma w sumie wyjątkowo niewielu uczniów, może spróbować z egzaminem ustnym.

Po przepytaniu wszystkich doszedł do wniosków następujących:

1. Uczniowie nie myślą.

2. Jeśli myślą, to myślą źle.

3. Jeżeli już coś mówią, to w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków starają się mówić wszystko, co wiedzą, nie zważając na to, czy jest to równoważne z odpowiedzią na zadane pytanie.

4. Większość powinna zadać sobie pytanie, czy przeczytanie podręcznika ze _zrozumieniem_ faktycznie było ponad ich siły.

Po takiej sesji Igor wiedział już, dlaczego tak rzadko robi ustne egzaminy. Rezultaty zawsze były porażające.

Zwłaszcza, że potem miał co bardziej „beznadziejne przypadki" na poprawce.

I musiał ich słuchać jeszcze raz...


	18. Znajomy

**18. Znajomy**

Igor nie zdziwił się szczególnie, kiedy zobaczył go wśród grona pedagogicznego Hogwartu. Wiedział, że Severus Snape pracuje u Dumbledore'a. Karkarow pomyślał przelotnie, że system czarodziejskiej edukacji miał zadziwiające szczęście do Śmierciożerców...

Przez te wszystkie lata Snape niemal się nie zmienił. Spowity w swoją czerń sprawiał wrażenie przerośniętego i wyjątkowo posępnego nietoperza.

Miejsca przy stole wypadły im niedaleko od siebie; pomiędzy nimi siedziały tylko dwie osoby – Ludo Bagman i Minerwa McGonagall. Snape nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego. Właściwie to w ogóle nie wyglądał. Najbliższe prawdy byłoby stwierdzenie, że zdawał się nie dostrzegać faktu istnienia Karkarowa.

Igorowi i tak większość czasu upłynęła na rozmowie z Dumbledore'm. Niemniej, kiedy uczta dobiegła końca, Karkarow postanowił poczynić pewne wstępne próby nawiązania kontaktu z dawnym znajomym. Podszedł do Snape'a i zagadnął:

— No i? Będziesz udawać, że się nie znamy?

Zamiast odpowiedzi otrzymał zdecydowanie mało przyjazne spojrzenie. Jeżeli Igor kiedykolwiek żywił wątpliwości co do tego, czy Severus wie, jakie nazwiska padły na procesie, to teraz już ich nie miał.

— Severusie...

— Po pierwsze — przerwał mu zdecydowanie Snape cichym lecz ostrym głosem — nie jesteśmy za sobą po imieniu. A po drugie – nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli o czym rozmawiać.

Pod wpływem tego lodowatego tonu Karkarow stracił pewność siebie – zupełnie jak kuguchar, który nieroztropnie wyszedł na zamarznięte jezioro i nagle wpadł do przerębla.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się gwałtownie, łopocząc swoją szatą i odszedł, nie oglądając się na Karkarowa. Ze swojej strony Igor popadł w zamyślenie, skubiąc swoją kozią bródkę. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak najlepiej zabrać się do zmniejszenia niechęci Severusa. Zwłaszcza, że musiał z nim poważnie porozmawiać na wiadomy temat...


	19. Listy

_**T.E.D.S.** – dziękuję za komentarz. Chronologia faktycznie nie jest tutaj zachowana, ale tylko był zamysł. Te miniaturki to takie urywki, pojedyncze sceny z życia. Istnieje jednak porządkujące to wszystko timeline, które znajduje się pod tym linkiem: **http : / / czarna-pantera . livejournal . com / 22493 . html**_

**19. Listy**

Wielka Sala, śniadanie.

W zasadzie początki wszystkich dni były do siebie podobne. Salę wypełniał normalny poranny gwar, a zaczarowane niebo na jej sklepieniu dokładnie odzwierciedlało pogodę panującą na zewnątrz.

Dla Igora właściwy dzień zaczynał się od kubka mocnej herbaty. Czasami zamieniał z Severusem kilka słów, jeżeli tylko ten był w nastroju do konwersacji. Zazwyczaj były to rozmowy na mało istotne tematy, takie jak kwestia wyższości rosyjskiej mieszanki nad Earl Greyem czy też białej kawy nad czarną. A niekiedy udawało mu się wyłudzić od Snape'a poranną gazetę.

Kolejnym stałym elementem poranka była poczta.

Znaczną część korespondencji, którą otrzymywał, stanowiły listy z Durmstrangu. Pomimo odległości, decyzje dyrektora były jednak potrzebne. A Karkarow wolał wiedzieć, co dzieje się w szkole. Łatwo było mu wyłowić spośród setek sów te, które mogły lecieć do niego. Listy z Instytutu przynosiły sowy śnieżne, więc ich upierzenie wyróżniało się na tle masy szarych i burych ptaków.

Jeżeli chodziło o listy prywatne, to Karkarow rzadko takie otrzymywał. Od czasu do czasu dostawał sowę od któregoś ze znajomych. Listy od rodziny stanowiły osobną historię. Praktycznie nie utrzymywał z nią kontaktów, a korespondencję z rodzeństwem prowadził nad wyraz nieregularnie. Zazwyczaj była ona ograniczona do wymiany krótkich, mało istotnych listów, takich jak życzenia świąteczne, co roku te same, jeżeli Karkarow pamiętał, żeby je w ogóle wysłać. W związku z tym listy od rodziny, których się nie spodziewał, zwykle oznaczały złe wiadomości.

Dlatego też Igor wolał ich nie otrzymywać.

I gdy do Wielkiej Sali wlatywały sowy, niosące poranną pocztą, zawsze wypatrywał pośród nich tylko tych o białym upierzeniu.


	20. Gafel

**20.** **Gafel**

Igor Karkarow stał na pokładzie rufowym żaglowca, tuż przy kole sterowym i w zamyśleniu spoglądał na bezanmaszt. Od dłuższej chwili zastanawiał się nad kwestią zainstalowania gafla. Nie doszedł jednak do żadnego konkretnego wniosku.

W zasadzie ostatnio nie miał głowy do niczego, co nie dotyczyło Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Tyle było z tym zamieszania, że miał już wszystkiego dosyć, zanim cała ta impreza zaczęła się na dobre. O drobnym fakcie, że sam, jako nieszczególnie ugodowa osoba, również się do powstania pewnych komplikacji przyczynił, jakoś na ogół nie pamiętał. Ostatecznie, po wszystkich rozmowach, spotkaniach i wymianie ogromnej ilości korespondencji, można było uznać, że w końcu ustalono każdy szczegół Turnieju. Pomimo pewnych trudności wyłoniono również skład reprezentacji Durmstrangu. Rada pedagogiczna jakoś nie mogła dojść do zgody w kwestii niektórych kandydatów i w końcu Karkarow, dla świętego spokoju, zwiększył ich liczbę do dwunastu; dodatkową zaletą tego posunięcia stał się fakt, że w ten sposób wśród wybranych uczniów znalazło się sześciu członków załogi.

Prócz tego wszystkiego była jeszcze jedna sprawa, która coraz bardziej go niepokoiła. Niemal bezwiednie potarł lewe przedramię. Mroczny Znak powracał i stawało się to coraz bardziej oczywiste.

Karkarow westchnął. Łudził się nadzieją, że ten fakt o niczym nie świadczy. Ale w połączeniu z tym, co ostatnio działo się w czarodziejskim świecie... Oderwał się od tych ponurych rozmyślań, starając skupić się wyłącznie na kwestii bezanmasztu. Pomogło.

„Dodać ten gafel czy nie dodawać?" — zapytał w myśli sam siebie, szarpiąc swoją kozią bródkę. — „Albo może lepiej dołożyć jeszcze jeden latacz?" — Jeżeli chodziło o ilość sztaksli, to tych akurat miał pod dostatkiem.

W gruncie rzeczy chodziło o poprawienie prezencji żaglowca. Należało się tylko zastanowić czy gafel – albo też dodatkowy latacz – faktycznie by ją poprawił. Prawdę mówiąc, statek sam w sobie wyglądał wystarczająco imponująco.

Przez najbliższy kwadrans nie zdołał nic wymyślić. W końcu dał sobie spokój i, porzuciwszy kwestię gafla, podszedł do nadburcia. Oparł się o jej wypolerowaną poręcz i spojrzał na zamek. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, dręczyło go przeczucie, że nie powinien opuszczać Durmstrangu. Nie miał najlepszych wspomnień, jeżeli chodziło o Wielką Brytanię. Ku swojemu własnemu zdziwieniu nigdy nie posiadał bardziej silnego przeświadczenia, że jego miejsce jest właśnie tutaj, na dalekiej, mroźnej północy, gdzie miał swoją szkołę i to było wszystko, co najwięcej dla niego znaczyło.

Ale z drugiej strony... Już sam udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym podniesie prestiż Durmstrangu. A na tym Karkarowowi bardzo zależało.

Ostatecznie siedem miesięcy to nie wieczność.

Wkrótce tu wróci.

Nie mógł wiedzieć, jak bardzo się myli.


	21. Podróż

**21. Podróż**

— Jak wam minęła podróż? — zagadnął uprzejmie Dumbledore Karkarowa. Wszyscy nauczyciele stali nieco z boku, przy wrotach wejściowych zamku, czekając, aż tłum uczniów wejdzie do środka.

— Całkiem dobrze. Nieco problemów na Morzu Barentsa z lodem pływającym, ale później już bez kłopotów.

— Ile zajmuji taka podróż statkim? — wtrąciła z pewną dozą zainteresowania Madam Maxime, która stała obok Dumbledore'a.

— Około trzech dni — odparł Karkarow, zastanawiając się, co może kryć się pod tym pozornie niewinnym pytaniem.

— Aż tyli? — w głosie Maxime dało się słyszeć lekceważenie. — My pokonalismi trasę w szesnaście godzin.

Karkarow zgrzytnął zębami. Nie miał bynajmniej zamiaru tłumaczyć ignorantom na czym polega cały złożony proces teleportacji tak dużego magicznego obiektu i jakie są jego wymogi oraz ograniczenia.

— Biło by szybciei, gdyby nie niekorzystni kierunek wiatru... — dodała dyrektorka Beauxbatons.

— Za to dla żaglowca niekorzystny jest tylko _brak_ wiatru — zauważył chłodno Karkarow. — Ale tak się składa, że nasz statek w sprzyjających okolicznościach rozwija prędkość czterdziestu dwóch węzłów.

— A co będzi, jezeli żagiel sie urwi?

— To właściwie niemożliwe. — Teraz ton Karkarowa był już lodowaty. — Ale w razie czego mamy zapasowy komplet. W każdym razie bez żagli statek nie zatonie — podkreślił z obłudnie uprzejmym uśmiechem, po czym dodał: — Za to nie jestem pewien, czy wasz powóz byłby zdolny do utrzymania się w powietrzu, gdyby jakimś, nieszczęśliwym trafem oczywiście, ciągnące go abraksany zerwały uprząż... Słyszałem, że to dość kapryśne stworzenia.

Maxime nie spodobały się te słowa, ale nie zdążyła znaleźć odpowiednio ciętej riposty. Dumbledore, spostrzegłszy w jakim kierunku zmierza dyskusja, z właściwym sobie wyczuciem sytuacji przejął inicjatywę:

— Nie stójmy tak na zewnątrz, moi drodzy. Wejdźmy do środka.

Weszli. Aczkolwiek zachowując dystans.

Gdyby nie to, że Dumbledore był niepoprawnym optymistą, powinien pomyśleć: „Ładnie się zaczyna"...


	22. Dyrektor

**22. Dyrektor**

Wbrew obiegowej opinii, głoszonej przez nieprzychylne osoby za jego plecami, Karkarow w żaden sposób nie przyczynił się do przedwczesnego zejścia poprzedniego dyrektora Durmstrangu.

Nie miał nic do swojego poprzednika. Wręcz przeciwnie. W końcu to on dał mu szansę i pozwolił powrócić do Durmstrangu na dawne nauczycielskie stanowisko, pomimo tego, że przeszłość Karkarowa daleka była od nieposzlakowanej.

Krótko mówiąc, był to po prostu zbieg okoliczności. Dla niektórych osób niekorzystny, a dla innych wręcz przeciwnie. I jak tutaj nie wierzyć, że życiem rządzi przypadek? Tym razem los okazał się wyjątkowo łaskawy dla Igora.

Jak ten czas leci... Wydawać by się mogło, że jeszcze całkiem niedawno miał zaledwie jedenaście lat i stał przed bramą zamku, spoglądając w górę na monumentalną budowlę z zainteresowaniem, ale i obawą przed nieznanym. Przez myśl by mu wtedy nie przeszło, że całe swoje życie zwiąże z tą szkołą. Najpierw jako uczeń, później jako nauczyciel, a w końcu jako dyrektor. Stanowisko, które niosło ze sobą duży prestiż, ale też i równie wielką odpowiedzialność.

Jednak na razie nie myślał o tej drugiej kwestii. Miał powód do osobistej satysfakcji. Ilu było takich, którzy uważali go za miernotę, pozbawionego większych zdolności i talentu? A tymczasem, decyzją rady nadzorczej, to właśnie on został dyrektorem szkoły.

Co prawda byli i tacy, którzy twierdzili, że wybrano go tylko z jednego powodu – bo brakowało lepszych kandydatów. Ale Karkarow nie przejmował się tymi opiniami.

Stał przy oknie w gabinecie na czwartym piętrze, który teraz wreszcie należał do niego i spoglądał na rozpościerający się za oknem widok na jezioro i pagórkowatą równinę.

„Dyrektor Igor Karkarow" – pomyślał, rozkoszując się brzmieniem tych słów.

Dzisiejszy dzień bez wątpienia należał do niego.


	23. Partnerka

_Inspirowane tym drabble:** **_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2687501 / 1 / Igoriffic_****_

**23. Partnerka**

Wielka Sala, udekorowana odświętnie, skrzyła się od białego szronu pokrywającego ściany; nie brakło również ozdób z jemioły i bluszczu. Na zaczarowanym sklepieniu widoczne było atramentowo czarne niebo i migocące na nim gwiazdy.

Igor niewiele zwracał uwagi na tę całą oprawę. Pilnie obserwował wchodzące do Wielkiej Sali pary. Wreszcie, na samym końcu, pojawili się reprezentanci wraz z partnerami. Wiktorowi Krumowi towarzyszyła nieznana Igorowi dziewczyna, wyraźnie młodsza od niego.

Bez wątpienia – uczennica Hogwartu.

Cóż, oczywiście byłoby lepiej, gdyby Wiktor wybrał na partnerkę którąś z uczennic Durmstrangu. Ale w tej sytuacji... Trzeba było przyznać, że razem prezentowali się nad wyraz dobrze.

Igor zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego Krum nie chciał mu powiedzieć, kogo zaprosił na Bal.

Albus Dumbledore dostrzegł kierunek spojrzenia Karkarowa.

— To Hermiona Granger. Najlepsza uczennica na swoim roku. Prawdziwy talent — rzekł, nachylając się ku niemu.

Igor skinął głową z aprobatą, nie odrywając wzroku od Kruma i jego partnerki.

— I kto by pomyślał... — dodał z namysłem Dumbledore. — Obydwoje jej rodzice to mugole.

_Mugole?_

Grymasu, który pojawił się na twarzy Karkarowa, żadnym sposobem nie można by określić mianem uśmiechu, nawet wymuszonego.


	24. Zaufanie

**24. Zaufanie**

Ostre szczyty gór tonęły w gęstej mgle, spełzającej po stromych zboczach. Wąskie strugi powycinały w nich głębokie jary i wijąc się, spływały wartkimi, srebrzystymi kaskadami w dół, do położonego u stóp gór podłużnego jeziora o spokojnej, ciemnej toni.

Szedł niespiesznie wzdłuż jego brzegu, bez żadnego konkretnego celu. Musiał przyznać, że podoba mu się surowy krajobraz Szkocji. Przystanął i zapatrzył się na przeciwległy brzeg, skryty za zasłoną gęstej, mlecznobiałej mgły.

— Piękny widok, prawda?

Karkarow odwrócił się gwałtownie. Nieopodal stał Albus Dumbledore. Igor nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem nie zauważył jego pojawienia się. Czyżby dyrektor Hogwartu go śledził? Karkarow otrząsnął się z tego wrażenia i mruknął coś, co miało stanowić aprobatę.

— Poranny spacer? — zapytał Dumbledore.

— Raczej już popołudniowy — Karkarow wzruszył ramionami. — Nie mam dzisiaj wielu zajęć.

— Przejdziemy się?

Igor skinął głową. Dumbledore usiłował coś zagaić, ale że Karkarow nie był w nastroju do rozmowy, ta się nie kleiła. Z pewnych powodów Igor traktował Dumbledore'a z rezerwą. Nigdy nie potrafił go rozgryźć. Charakter Karkarowa kazał mu mierzyć wszystkich własną miarką. Dlatego zawsze dopatrywał się u innych obłudy, w słowach doszukiwał się podwójnego znaczenia, a w bezinteresowność czynów nigdy nie wierzył. Jeszcze kilka dni temu, nawet on mógłby stwierdzić, że nijak nie pasowało to do Dumbledore'a. A jednak nagle okazało się, że dyrektor Hogwartu, skutecznie sprawiający wrażenie nieszkodliwego wariata, wykazał się przewrotnością, o którą wcześniej trudno by było go posądzać. Najpierw okazało się, że na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią zainstalował Moody'ego, a potem, co gorsza, wepchnął Pottera do Turnieju.

Krótko mówiąc, Igor miał prawo okazywać swoje niezadowolenie. I nie omieszkał tego uczynić przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Dumbledore jednak najwyraźniej nie pojął, że Karkarow chce, aby zostawiono go w spokoju.

— A jak twoja dyrektura w Durmstrangu? — zapytał znienacka takim tonem, jak gdyby dyskutowali o pogodzie.

— Całkiem dobrze — odparł Karkarow zwięźle.

— To już chyba dziesięć lat?

Igor nie wiedział, do czego prowadzi ta rozmowa. Ale poczuł się zirytowany.

— Przyznaj, że chętniej niż na stanowisku dyrektora widziałbyś mnie w Azkabanie — palnął znienacka i umilkł, poniewczasie stwierdzając, że może tym razem posunął się za daleko. Zatrzymali się. Gdzieś w podświadomości Karkarowa pojawiła się myśl, że akurat Dumbledore, choć doskonale wiedział o jego przeszłości, to jako jeden z nielicznych nigdy nie darzył go niechęcią. A przynajmniej nie jawną.

Dumbledore nic nie odrzekł, mierząc go przenikliwym wzrokiem sponad swoich okularów-połówek. Skutek był jasny: Karkarowowi zrobiło się tak jakby trochę głupio.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz, Igorze? — zapytał po chwili.

Karkarow nie odpowiedział, udając że najbardziej interesują go otoczaki, leżące na brzegu jeziora.

— Nie mnie oceniać cudze czyny — powiedział Dumbledore. — Ale wierzę, że każdy może naprawić swoje błędy. Albo przynajmniej spróbować.

Igor spojrzał na niego z ukosa, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

— I wiedz, że nie wpuściłbym za próg zamku nikogo, kogo nie darzyłbym chociaż cieniem zaufania.

Słysząc te słowa, Karkarow, niemal bezwiednie uśmiechnął się swoim zimnym, nie sięgającym oczu uśmiechem.

„Lepszy cień, niż nic..." — pomyślał.


	25. Wakacje

**25. Wakacje**

Scenariusz pierwszego dnia wakacji był łatwo przewidywalny.

Matka koniecznie musiała wyściskać swojego syna za wszystkie czasy, nie bacząc na jego lekkie zażenowanie tym nadmiernym okazywaniem czułości – na Merlina, miał już w końcu szesnaście lat! Z kolei ojciec był najbardziej zainteresowany tym, czego Igor nauczył się przez ten semestr i jak mu poszły egzaminy. Siostra, siedmioletnia Anna, chodziła za nim krok w krok, nie mogąc nacieszyć się towarzystwem starszego brata. Nie okazując cienia nieśmiałości, właziła mu na kolana przy każdej okazji, nawet wtedy, gdy tylko usiadł na chwilę przy kuchennym stole z kubkiem mocnego, domowego czaju. Z kolei młodszy brat tylko wypatrywał okazji, by dostać w swoje ręce różdżkę Igora i poćwiczyć zaklęcia, co miało zazwyczaj opłakane skutki. Na szczęście, a może właśnie na nieszczęście, Aleksandr wkrótce miał dostać własną, bo w tym roku szedł już do Durmstrangu. Do kompletu brakowało tylko najstarszego z czwórki rodzeństwa – Jewgienija, który już dawno opuścił rodzinny dom. Pracował i mieszkał w Novogorodzie.

Pierwszego dnia wakacji Igor mógł się wymówić zmęczeniem po podróży i zaszyć się na piętrze we własnym pokoju, uciekając od namiaru wrażeń i zainteresowania, jakie okazywała mu rodzina. Zresztą, znudzi im się za parę dni; może poza Anną, która, o zgrozo, będzie chciała, żeby się z nią pobawił.

Po tak długiej nieobecności wnętrze własnego pokoju wydawało mu się jednocześnie znajome i obce. Niewątpliwą zaletą było to, że nie musiał go z nikim dzielić, w przeciwieństwie do dormitorium w Instytucie, w którym zawsze wydawało się być za dużo ludzi.

Bez wątpienia, dobrze było wrócić do domu.

Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że rodzina bywała nieco męcząca.


	26. Ortodroma

**26. Ortodroma**

Karkarow nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ktoś mógł popłynąć w rejs na pokładzie żaglowca i kompletnie nic o nim nie wiedzieć. Dlatego specjalnie dla delegacji, która razem z nim udawała się do Hogwartu, prowadził krótki kurs z zakresu magicznej żeglugi. Dla uczniów z załogi powtórka, dla pozostałych – absolutne minimum wiedzy, które powinni posiadać. Po podstawach budowy żaglowca, geografii mórz północnych i elementach kartografii, przyszła pora na nawigację.

— No, to może na zakończenie dzisiejszych zajęć, pani Karlikowa przypomni kolegom, co to jest ortodroma.

— To najkrótsza linia łącząca dwa punkty na kuli — odpowiedziała uczennica. — Na mapach pokrywa się z równoleżnikami i południkami. Na innych trasach wymaga obliczeń.

— Kto nie ma żadnych pytań do tego, co przerabialiśmy? — zapytał Igor, zwracając się do szóstki uczniów, którzy tego dnia o nawigacji słyszeli pierwszy raz w życiu.

Nikt się oczywiście nie zgłosił, chociaż forma pytania sugerowała, że jest to wskazane, aby uniknąć konwersacji z Karkarowem.

— No, panie Poliakow — rzekł profesor niemal łagodnym tonem, co oznaczało, że należało się mieć na baczności. A ponieważ w czasie prowadzenia kursu Karkarow zawsze używał łagodnego tonu, należało się stale mieć na baczności, zwłaszcza jeżeli nosiło się nazwisko Poliakow. — Jakie ma pan pytania?

— Eee... ja... to znaczy — odparł Aleksiej z lekkim popłochem, wykazując się wysokim stopniem elokwencji. — Nie jestem do końca pewny, co to jest ta ortodroma.

— Przecież pani Karlikowa przed chwilą o tym mówiła.

— No tak, ale ja bym chciał tak... fachowo.

Karkarow zmarszczył brwi, zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym rzekł, zwracając się do Tatiany:

— Pani Karlikowa. Specjalnie dla pana Poliakowa. Definicja ortodromy jeszcze raz. Fachowo.

Gdzieś z tyłu klasy rozległy się ciche śmiechy. Aleksiej i bez tego poczuł się niewymownie głupio. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to nie odzywać się więcej niepotrzebnie.

I złożone samemu sobie solennie przyrzeczenie, że ostatni raz siedzi w pierwszej ławce.


	27. Hymn

**27. Hymn**

Wszyscy zgromadzeni nad brzegiem jeziora oczekiwali na rozpoczęcie drugiego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

— Nasz najmłodszy uczestnik się spóźnia — zauważył Ludo Bagman z lekkim niepokojem.

— Uważam, że to naganne — wtrącił Percy Weasley, który zastępował na stanowisku sędziego swojego przełożonego, Barty'ego Croucha.

— Ma jeszcze trochę czasu — rzekł Dumbledore spokojnie. Ale i on spoglądał na tarczę zegara.

Karkarow i Madame Maxime nie powiedzieli nic, ograniczając się jedynie do wymiany porozumiewawczych spojrzeń. Obydwoje mieli nadzieję, że Potter zostanie wyeliminowany z Turnieju. I teraz pojawiła się ku temu realna szansa.

— No to może nie czekajmy bezczynnie i zaśpiewajmy nasz szkolny hymn! — rzekł Dumbledore entuzjastycznie, wstając zza stołu sędziowskiego.

Karkarow nie miał złych przeczuć, słysząc zestawienie słów: „zaśpiewajmy" i „szkolny". Ale kiedy doszedł do tego zwrot: „hymn", poczuł bliżej niesprecyzowane ukłucie niepokoju.

— Zaczynamy! — rzekł Dumbledore, stając przed trybunami, które wypełniali uczniowie Hogwartu i wyciągając swoją różdżkę, która miała mu posłużyć za batutę.

Wysłuchanie pierwszej zwrotki hymnu wystarczyło do tego, aby rozbolała nie tylko głowa, ale i zęby. Pomijając dobór słów tego wielce unikalnego utworu, każdy z uczniów śpiewał na inną melodię. Igor dzielnie przecierpiał jakoś cały hymn, ale kiedy Dumbledore zarządził powtórkę, dyrektor Durmstrangu wpadł nieomal w panikę. Niestety, nie mógł uciec, jakoś nie wypadało... Karkarow spojrzał z rozpaczą w stronę zamku. Kierunek życzeń gwałtownie mu się zmienił. Teraz zamiast liczyć na spóźnienie Pottera, Igor zaczął wypatrywać jego przybycia.

Tylko rozpoczęcie drugiego zadania mogło zakończyć ten koszmarny jazgot.

Posłowie:

_Nieocenione źródło inspiracji: http : / / img371 . imageshack . us / img371 / 4764 / karkydeletedscene17kp . jpg_


	28. Przezwisko

_**Partofforever**** – **dziękuję za komentarz :) Igor Karkarow faktycznie na pierwszy, a nawet drugi rzut oka może wydawać się mało interesującą postacią, ale mam nadzieję, że te obrazki z jego życia pomogą zmienić ten pogląd. Literówki, obawiam się, gdzieniegdzie mogą się pojawiać. Wszystkie miniaturki zostały zbetowane, ale coś się jednak mogło mimouchem przemknąć. _

„_There lived a certain man in Russia long ago  
><em>_He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow."  
><em>  
>„Rasputin", Boney M<p>

**28. Przezwisko**

Każdy nauczyciel prędzej czy później doczeka się przezwiska.

Nie inaczej było w jego przypadku.

Krótko po tym, jak Karkarow zaczął swoją nauczycielską karierę, przyplątało się do niego przezwisko „Rasputin". Miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że kojarzył się z tą postacią, która swojego czasu miała tak znamienny wpływ na dzieje carskiej Rosji.

Pomijając kwestię funkcjonowania „Rasputina" jako powszechnie znanego przydomku, Karkarow nie miał wątpliwości, że pomysłowość uczniów w kwestii wynajdywania przezwisk dla jego osoby rozwijała się tym bardziej, im dłużej uczył on w Instytucie, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem okresów egzaminów – wtedy zapewne owe określenia stawały się również dość dalekie od ogólnie przyjętych tytułów naukowych, o cenzuralnych zwrotach w ogóle nie wspominając.

Później miał dłuższą przerwę w nauczaniu. A kiedy powrócił do Durmstrangu, okazało się, że mało kto pamięta o Rasputinie. Autorytet musiał sobie wyrabiać od początku. A nowi uczniowie, bynajmniej nie przejawiając cienia szacunku dla autorytetu, wymyślili nowe przezwisko i pewnego razu, przez przypadek, Igor miał okazję je poznać.

Był sam w pustej klasie. Zajęcia skończyły się kilka minut wcześniej, ale Karkarow jeszcze nie opuścił sali. Był właśnie zajęty gromadzeniem na jeden stos uczniowskich prac, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś idzie korytarzem. Zza przymkniętych drzwi klasy dotarły do niego strzępy rozmowy:

— Co teraz mamy?

— Dwie godziny zaklęć...

— Miejmy nadzieję, że Berezowa nic nie zada, bo stary kozioł musiał nam już oczywiście przysunąć cały rozdział teorii o urokach. A to dopiero początek semestru!

Grupka uczniów minęła przymknięte drzwi klasy. Ich głosy ucichły w oddali. A Karkarow dalej stał w tym samym miejscu. Jakoś nie miał wątpliwości, kogo dotyczyła zasłyszana rozmowa.

„Stary kozioł"? Więc tak go nazywali?

Czyżby przez te wszystkie lata przestał być groźny?

Karkarow usiadł za biurkiem i, skubiąc swoją kozią bródkę, zapatrzył się w okno.

— Kozioł jak kozioł — mruknął do siebie po dłuższej chwili. — Ale dlaczego stary...?


	29. Uczciwość

**29. Uczciwość**

Pierwsze promienie porannego, listopadowego słońca oświetlały pokład statku, pokryty cienką warstewką śniegu. Kryształki lodu lśniły w jego bladym świetle, skrzył się oszroniony takielunek. Białe wstęgi porannej mgły wiły się nad spokojną tonią jeziora, które już od dobrych kilku dni było zamarznięte przy brzegu. Gdzieś od strony czarnej, zbitej gęstwiny leśnej niosło się kwilenie ptaków.

Wiktor Krum rozejrzał się ostrożnie, nim na dobre opuścił osłonę, jaką dawała zejściówka prowadząca z wewnętrznych pomieszczeń statku na śródokręcie. Wyglądało na to, że pokład był pusty. Czyżby miał szczęście? Chciał wymknąć się do Hogwartu skoro świt, szybko zjeść śniadanie i zaszyć się w bibliotece na cały dzień. Co prawda, o tak wczesnej godzinie chyba jeszcze nie otwierali, ale cóż, najwyżej trochę zaczeka. Byle do wieczora. A jutro to już jakoś będzie...

Szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku trapu.

— Dzień dobry, Wiktorze.

Krum stanął jak wryty. Jego plan właśnie legł w gruzach. Westchnął bezgłośnie i odwrócił się.

Na pokładzie rufowym, oparty o bezanmaszt, stał Karkarow. Skubał swoją kozią bródkę i wpatrywał się bacznie w Wiktora.

Krum nawet nie silił się na wymamrotanie jakiegoś powitania. Miał już dość Karkarowa i żywił nieśmiałą nadzieję, że uda mu się go uniknąć. Na próżno. Trudno było wstać wcześniej od dyrektora. Rozsądniej byłoby się w ogóle nie kłaść.

Tymczasem Karkarow opuścił swoje strategiczne miejsce, z którego mógł obserwować cały pokład i podszedł do Wiktora.

— Jeżeli chodzi o naszą wczorajszą rozmowę... — zaczął.

Poprzedniego dnia, pomimo bardzo późnej pory, Karkarow wezwał do siebie Kruma i prosto z mostu oświadczył mu, że pierwszym zadaniem będą smoki. I bardzo się zdziwił, gdy Wiktor dał mu do zrozumienia, że jest daleki od okazywania wdzięczności za tę informację.

— Już wczoraj panu mówiłem — uciął zdecydowanie Krum, zbierając w sobie całą swoją pewność siebie. — Nie chcę żadnej pomocy.

— To zaledwie... wskazówka.

— Wskazówki również nie są potrzebne — odparł Wiktor, po czym dodał szybko, zanim Karkarow zdążył mu przerwać: — Sam pan mówił, że w magii, zwłaszcza w Czarnej Magii, najważniejsze są własne umiejętności. Że liczyć można tylko na siebie.

Karkarow jakby zawahał się na moment, po czym rzekł wymijająco:

— To co innego. Tutaj stawka jest wyższa. Chodzi o chwałę Durmstrangu.

— I oszukiwanie? — zapytał cicho Krum.

— Określiłbym to po prostu lekkim nagięciem regulaminu — odparł Karkarow lekceważąco.

— I przypominam, że to Hogwart był pierwszy. A poza tym... w tym przypadku cel uświęca środki.

Karkarow chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale nie zdążył. Wiktor po prostu odwrócił się i zszedł po trapie na brzeg.. Igor autentycznie osłupiał. Krum jeszcze nigdy się tak w stosunku do niego nie zachowywał.

Ten właśnie moment wybrał Aleksiej Poliakow, aby pojawić się na pokładzie; rozczochrany, w nie dopiętej szacie i z mało przytomnym wyrazem twarzy malującym się na obliczu, charakterystycznym dla stanu wczesnoporannego. Ziewnął szeroko i zrobił głupią minę, dostrzegłszy dyrektora. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może się tutaj na niego natknąć o tak wczesnej porze. Zanim zdążył podjął decyzję, czy wycofać się pod pokład, czy powiedzieć: „dzień dobry", Karkarow dostrzegł jego obecność.

— Jak ty wyglądasz, Poliakow! — rzekł ostro do Aleksieja — Spójrzże na siebie. Nie masz lustra?

Poliakow z miejsca poczuł się całkowicie obudzony. Stary kozioł był chyba w podłym humorze.

„Rany, co za człowiek! Zawsze musi się czepiać... Ale żeby tak od samego rana?" — pomyślał Aleksiej, bardziej zdziwiony, niż urażony, a na głos rzekł:

— Och, przepraszam... — po czym mruknął cicho do siebie: — Nie wiedziałem, że to zabronione...

Zdecydowanie, wstawanie o takiej pogańskiej godzinie nie było jednak najlepszym pomysłem.

Karkarow spojrzał za Wiktorem, który szedł w stronę zamku. Igor był poważnie zaniepokojony jutrzejszym zadaniem. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że Wiktor pamięta, jakie zaklęcia przerabiali na Teorii Czarnej Magii na szóstym roku. Igor kątem oka dostrzegł, że Poliakow zamierza po cichu wycofać się pod pokład.

— Panie Poliakow, skoro pan już wstał... — Zimny głos Karkarowa zatrzymał Aleksieja w miejscu. — Kiedy tylko doprowadzi się pan do porządku i będzie wyglądać, jak na ucznia Durmstrangu przystało, może pan z powodzeniem zabrać się za odśnieżanie pokładu. Zdąży pan jeszcze przed śniadaniem.


	30. Mrok

**30.** **Mrok**

— Powiesz wszystko, co wiesz. Jeżeli spróbujesz nas oszukać, osobiście dopilnuję, abyś wrócił do Azkabanu i nigdy już nie ujrzał światła dziennego. Czy to jest jasne? — zapytał szorstko Crouch.

Karkarow tylko skinął głową.

— Później wyjedziesz. I dobrze ci radzę — nigdy nie wracaj.

Igor nie miał zamiaru wracać.

— A więc dobrze. Przesłuchanie jest dziewiętnastego. Za trzy dni — dodał Crouch, widząc pytające spojrzenie Karkarowa.

Odszedł bez pożegnania, oddalając się w głąb nisko sklepionego, tonącego w ciemności korytarza. Igor spoglądał za nim, zaciskając palce na stalowych kratach. Już niedługo znajdzie się daleko od tych kamiennych ścian, ciemności i nieustającego strachu. Ucieknie od szaleństwa lub pewnej śmierci. Już niedługo... wolność.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że mrok Azkabanu, który zmuszał go do przeżywania jego najgorszych koszmarów, jest częścią niego samego.

I że zabierze go stąd ze sobą.


	31. Przyszłość

**31. Przyszłość**

Igor oderwał się od podręcznika, nad którym bezskutecznie usiłował się skupić i spojrzał w okno, za którym widać było tylko gęstą czerń nocy. Jesienią na tej szerokości geograficznej ciemności zapadały szybko, a dzień trwał ledwie kilka godzin.

Jego myśli krążyły wokół spraw, które dalekie były od treści książki. Wciąż trudno było mu uwierzyć, że to jego ostatni rok w Durmstrangu. Sześć lat minęło szybciej niż mógłby się spodziewać. A teraz ledwie przyjechał do szkoły, a tu już zbliżał się koniec pierwszego semestru. W czerwcu czekały go końcowe egzaminy.

Coraz częściej zastanawiał się, co będzie robić po skończeniu szkoły. O pracę nie było łatwo, ale akurat absolwenci Instytutu nie mogli narzekać na brak możliwości.

Na siódmym roku uczniowie uczyli się już tylko tych przedmiotów, które sami wybrali. Igor nie przez przypadek kontynuował Teorię Czarnej Magii i Zaklęcia. Z tymi dziedzinami wiązał swoją przyszłość. Czarna Magia coraz bardziej go fascynowała i miał nadzieję, że po ukończeniu Instytutu będzie miał sposobność do poszerzenia swojej wiedzy.

Gdyby wtedy znał swoją przyszłość...

Nie wiedział, że będzie miał okazję poznać Czarną Magię od jej jak najgorszej strony.

Ani że kiedyś wróci do tej szkoły jako nauczyciel i tym samym będzie wykonywać jeden z najbardziej niewdzięcznych zawodów.

Niewiedza ma też swoje dobre strony.


	32. Rejs

**32.** **Rejs**

Magiczne żaglowce miały zezwolenie na pływanie tylko po niektórych wodach. Ministerstwo Magii w specjalnym rejestrze wyszczególniało wszystkie akweny, po których mogły się poruszać. Zwykle były to obszary, na których ilość regularnie kursujących okrętów mugoli była niewielka, a przez to ryzyko ujrzenia przez nich magicznego statku minimalne.

Nigdy jeszcze nie żeglowali tak daleko po północnych wodach. Fregata dzielnie znosiła tutejsze surowe warunki. Karkarow błogosławił zaklęcia odmrażające takielunek i wzmacniające kadłub; dzięki nim pływający lód i trudne warunki atmosferyczne były niegroźne dla magicznego żaglowca.

Chociaż na półkuli północnej właśnie panowało lato, na Morzu Arktycznym byłoby to właściwie nieodczuwalne, gdyby nie niezwykle długi dzień. Podróż podobała się wszystkim uczniom, nawet jeżeli prace na pokładzie nie były łatwe, a pełnienie wachty wymagało zmagania się z lodowatym wiatrem. Funkcję stałej załogi pełnił Karkarow i kilku innych, dorosłych czarodziejów, głównie członków Magicznego Towarzystwa Żeglarskiego.

— Panie profesorze, co to jest? — zapytał go jeden z uczniów trzeciego dnia rejsu, wskazując na jakiś kształt rysujący się na tle góry lodowej, w pobliżu której przepływali.

Karkarow spojrzał w tym kierunku, dla pewności przez lunetę.

Ujrzał wyraźnie zarysy dwóch masztów i kadłuba, pokryte grubą warstwą zamarzniętego śniegu. Niewielki szkuner przypominał lśniącą chłodną bielą figurę, wyrzeźbioną z jednej bryły lodu.

— To ofiara tych wód — odpowiedział Karkarow. — Jeżeli mugole byli na tyle nieroztropni, by wypłynąć zbyt daleko na północ, ich żaglowce często wpadały w pułapkę dryfującego lodu. Jeżeli były źle skonstruowane, kra miażdżyła kadłub i po statku nie pozostawał nawet ślad. Z kolei dobrze zbudowany żaglowiec mógł przetrwać w lodzie wiele miesięcy, dryfując wraz z prądem, póki kra nie stopniała. Ale ten szkuner nigdy nie odpłynął. Ktoś kiedyś nie miał szczęścia.

— A co się mogło stać z załogą?

— Najwidoczniej porzucili statek. Może udało im się przeżyć, a może po prostu zamarzli...

Karkarow zamyślił się na chwilę. Chętnie przyjrzałby się bliżej tamtemu statkowi, ale nie chciał ryzykować.

— Nie będziemy już dalej żeglować na północ. Weźcie kurs na południe. Kiedy tylko dopłyniemy do obszaru wolnego od lodu, przeniesiemy się na bezpieczniejsze wody.


	33. Konwersacja

**33. Konwersacja**

Rzadko ze sobą rozmawiali.

Jeszcze rzadziej prowadzili rozmowę, która byłaby dłuższa niż wymiana trzech zdań lub – w przypadku Snape'a – równoważników zdań. Mistrz Eliksirów, kiedy tylko mógł, unikał Karkarowa. Wyjątek od tej reguły stanowiły zdarzające się od czasu do czasu wieczory, kiedy Igor wpadał do Severusa z rosyjską wódką. Jeżeli chodziło o tę dziedzinę, to Snape nigdy nie był asertywny, nawet jeżeli następnego dnia musiał walczyć z potwornym bólem głowy. Jednak, jak wiadomo, zakrapiane wieczory nie są najlepszą okazją do prowadzenia długich dyskusji filozoficznych, zwłaszcza, że po kilku kolejkach nawet najbardziej odporne jednostki zaczynają tracić wątek.

Natomiast zupełną rzadkość stanowiły momenty, w których Severus nawiązywał rozmowę z własnej woli. Zdarzyło mu się to raptem kilka razy, tak jak pewnego dnia przy kolacji w Wielkiej Sali.

— To jak się właściwie nazywa to, czego ty uczysz w Durmstrangu? — zapytał Snape bez żadnego wstępu. — Nie wierzę, że jest to po prostu „czarna magia".

Karkarow był tak zaskoczony, że Severus odezwał się do niego i w dodatku używając zdań złożonych, że o mało co nie rozlał herbaty. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku i odparł:

— Teoria czarnej magii i podstawy zaklęć bezróżdżkowych. A pierwszy i drugi rocznik mają wstęp do teorii czarnej magii.

Snape przez chwilę spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Dłuższej nazwy nie dało się wymyślić? — zakpił.

— U was to jest obrona przed czarną magią, tak? To jest dopiero jakaś bzdura. Jak można się bronić przed czymś, czego się nie zna?

— To tylko nazwa przedmiotu. Sam program zależy w dużej mierze od osoby nauczyciela.

— Tylko jeszcze trzeba nim być — zauważył Karkarow, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od tej drobnej złośliwości.

— Pozwól, że nie będę się na ten temat wypowiadać — warknął Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Severus szybko dokończył swoją herbatę i podniósł się od stołu, starannie unikając okazji do rozwinięcia wątku. Karkarow tylko wzruszył ramionami. Niewiele obchodził go rozwój zawodowy Snape'a. Za to był pod wrażeniem faktu, że Severus nawiązał z nim rozmowę z własnej woli. Kto wie? Może niedługo nawet zacznie go zauważać na korytarzach...


	34. Chroba

**34. Choroba**

Igor rzadko chorował; właściwie to prawie nigdy. Dlatego każdy taki przypadek był dla niego małą katastrofą. Tym razem przeziębienie brało go przez dwa dni. Oczywiście zlekceważył pierwsze objawy. Na początku dokuczała mu tylko lekka gorączka i ból głowy. To powinno mu już dać do myślenia, bo normalnie głowa nigdy go nie bolała. Rezultat był łatwy do przewidzenia: rozłożył się na dobre. I to w dodatku w środku tygodnia.

Początek trzeciego dnia z pewnością nie był optymistyczny. Tylko przeziębienia mu brakowało. Ostatni raz katar miał chyba z dziesięć lat temu.

„Starość nie radość" — pomyślał Igor ponuro, czując drapanie w gardle.

Pomyślał o jakieś potwornej ilości zajęć, które miał dzisiaj w grafiku. Stanowczo nie czuł się na siłach, żeby się z nimi zmierzyć. Na samo wspomnienie o lekcjach zaczynało go mocniej łupać pod czaszką.

Po krótkim namyśle Karkarow zdecydował się dać sobie samemu dwadzieścia cztery godziny chorobowego. Na szczęście nie miał kłopotów z zastępstwem na teorii czarnej magii. Jeden z nauczycieli, Selim Kamzoj, który od niedawna uczył wstępu do teorii czarnej magii, bez większych trudności mógł wziąć za niego dzisiejsze godziny.

Na resztę dnia Igor zaszył się we własnej komnacie i w łóżku, z rezygnacją poddając się wyznaczonej przez los roli obłożnie chorego. Pozostało mu tylko leczyć się eliksirem na przeziębienie z dodatkiem wierzbowej kory, popijanym na przemian ze świeżo zaparzoną Rosyjską Karawaną.

Przymusowy dzień zwolnienia posiadał też swoje dobre strony. Nikt nie zawracał mu głowy, nie trzeba było się użerać z uczniami i wreszcie mógł się wyspać albo przynajmniej spróbować, bo gorączka jednak jakoś nie chciała ustąpić. Tego dnia Igor do pracy umysłowej się nie nadawał, ale za to czuł się na siłach, by w końcu przejrzeć plany magicznych żaglowców, które zdobył jakiś czas temu. Może znajdzie się w nich coś ciekawego, co można by ściągnąć od innych i zastosować przy żaglowcu Durmstrangu? Przestrzeń łóżka znakomicie nadawała się do tego, by rozłożyć się z olbrzymimi arkuszami.

Pod wieczór Igor stwierdził, że dwadzieścia cztery godziny to stanowczo górna granica jego wytrzymałości na bezczynność. Miał nadzieję, że następnego dnia będzie mógł już normalnie funkcjonować.

Niestety, przeziębienie miało w tej kwestii inne zdanie.


	35. Pedagog

**35. Pedagog**

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu.

— Proszę — mruknął Karkarow, nie podnosząc wzroku znad papierów zaścielających blat biurka.

Do środka weszła profesor Berezowa, nauczycielka Zaklęć. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by spostrzec, że jest mocno zdenerwowana. Prowadziła ze sobą dwóch uczniów. W tym momencie Igor nie potrafił dopasować nazwisk do twarzy. Był tylko pewien, że obydwaj są z trzeciego roku.

— W czym problem? — zapytał, odkładając na bok dokument.

— Regularny pojedynek na korytarzu — odparła krótko profesor Berezowa. — Do tego niedozwolone zaklęcia w użyciu. Nie chcieli powiedzieć, o co im poszło.

Karkarow zmierzył obu winowajców lodowatym spojrzeniem. Obydwaj nie śmieli spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wizyta na dywaniku u dyrektora była jednak dość poważną sprawą.

— Pojedynki, pomijając te na zajęciach, są zabronione. Tydzień szlabanu. Praca przy statku — zawyrokował Karkarow. — Zgłosicie się do mnie w poniedziałek — dodał i wrócił do papierów. — Możecie iść — powiedział, widząc, że uczniowie nie ruszyli się z miejsca.

Wyglądali na zaskoczonych takim obrotem sprawy, ale nie omieszkali skorzystać z pozwolenia.

Profesor Berezowa wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale rozmyśliła się i tylko odprowadziła obu winowajców wzrokiem. Nie wyszła za nimi z gabinetu.

— Coś jeszcze? — zapytał Igor, zajęty podpisywaniem protokołów.

— Naprawdę uważa pan, dyrektorze, że sprawa załatwiona?

Karkarow spojrzał na nią, szczerze zdziwiony.

— A co pani by chciała, żebym zrobił? Mam im zabrać różdżki i zorganizować sesję z magopsychologiem?

— W przypadku, kiedy dwóch uczniów chce się niemal pozabijać, to wypadałoby się jednak tym zainteresować.

— To sprawa dla opiekuna roku.

— Ale to pan uczy tutaj teorii czarnej magii. A ci uczniowie najwyraźniej przeszli do praktyki z pominięciem teorii i używali klątw, których próżno by szukać w podręcznikach. Takie zachowania nie mogą być tolerowane. I oni to powinni zrozumieć!

— Gwarantuję pani, że po tygodniu pracy przy statku głupie pomysły wywietrzeją im z głowy.

Profesor Berezowa nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

— Może to wyrabia charakter na morzu, ale przypominam panu, dyrektorze, że jesteśmy w szkole.

— Zgadza się. W razie czego przedłużę karę na kolejny tydzień.

Karkarow pomyślał krótko, że będzie to wskazane, bo była najwyższa pora na oskrobanie podwodnej części kadłuba z wodorostów.

— Cóż, jeżeli pan naprawdę uważa, że to załatwi sprawę... — W głosie nauczycielki Zaklęć wyraźnie przebrzmiewał sceptycyzm.

— Szczerze mówiąc, wątpię — odparł Igor, wracając do dokumentów. — Raczej to oni znajdą okazję, żeby załatwić sprawy między sobą. A jeżeli tylko wyciągną jakieś wnioski, to następnym razem zrobią to tak, żebyśmy ich na tym nie złapali.

Berezowa westchnęła bezgłośnie.

Karkarow mógł być mistrzem czarnej magii.

Niezłym nauczycielem i nienajgorszym dyrektorem.

Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że pedagogiem był beznadziejnym.


	36. Morderca

**36. Morderca**

Nie pamiętał spojrzenia swojej pierwszej ofiary.

Do dzisiaj nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób udało mu się wtedy zebrać w sobie dość siły, by rzucić śmiertelne zaklęcie i zabić. Może motywacją była świadomość, co stanie się z nim samym, jeżeli nie wykona Jego rozkazu. Nienawiść czy strach... Przekonał się, że aby rzucić _to _zaklęcie potrzebne były po prostu odpowiednio silne emocje.

Tamten nigdy nie miał się dowiedzieć, kto właściwie go zabił. Zwłaszcza, że został zaatakowany od tyłu, zupełnie niespodziewanie.

Ktoś mógłby to nazwać przebiegłością.

Ktoś inny zwykłym tchórzostwem.

Ale dla Karkarowa był to po prostu rozkaz Pana, który musiał wykonać.


	37. Mróz

**37. Mróz**

Było tak zimno.

Mróz polarnej nocy przenikał do szpiku kości, szczególnie dotkliwy w małej, nieocieplanej chacie, która z pewnością nie była przewidywana jako miejsce stosowne do spędzania zimy.

Skończyło mu się drewno na opał, ale wyjście w noc, w środek burzy śnieżnej, byłoby szaleństwem. Musiał zaczekać na poprawę pogody, Merlin jeden wiedział, jak długo. Słyszał zawodzenie wichury na zewnątrz. Od czasu do czasu, gdy silniejszy podmuch uderzał w ściany chaty, zastanawiał się, czy wątła konstrukcja w ogóle to wytrzyma.

Wciśnięty w kąt, opatulony w futro i koc, kulił się na swoim posłaniu, starając się zajmować jak najmniej miejsca i zatrzymać jak najwięcej ciepła. Zaklęcia rozgrzewające pomagały, ale tylko trochę. Miał na tyle sił, by wyczarować mały, magiczny płomień, który pozwalał ogrzać zgrabiałe dłonie.

Próbował przypomnieć sobie ciepło, ale nie potrafił. Czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek mogło być ciepło? Czy był jakiś inny świat, poza tym, gdzie teraz panowała wieczna noc, temperatura sięgała kilkudziesięciu stopni poniżej zera, a oddech zamarzał, nim zmienił się w obłoczek pary?

Trudno było to sobie wyobrazić. Może w innej sytuacji... W innym miejscu... W innym życiu.

W tej chwili potrafił myśleć tylko o jednym.

Było tak zimno...


	38. Porządek

**38. Porządek**

Karkarow podzielał pogląd, że wygląd żaglowca świadczy o jego załodze. Statek był częścią Durmstrangu, jego dumą; przez te wszystkie miesiące reprezentował szkołę i dlatego powinien robić jak najlepsze wrażenie.

Praca na magicznym żaglowcu nie wymagała takiego samego zaangażowania, jak w przypadku zwykłego, mugolskiego statku. Dziesiątki niewidocznych, lecz niezwykle przydatnych zaklęć, którymi nasączono tę fregatę od kilu aż po czubki masztów, sprawiały, że kadłub i takielunek były bardzo odporne na wszelkie uszkodzenia.

Pomimo tego załodze nie brakowało zajęć. Do jej obowiązków należało codzienne szorowanie pokładu, utrzymywanie porządku we wszystkich pomieszczeniach na statku i kontrolowanie zaklęć takielunku. Karkarow wychodził z założenia, że ta szóstka uczniów, która należała do normalnego składu załogi, spędziła już na statku wystarczającą ilość czasu, by potrafiła sobie poradzić ze wszelkiego rodzaju pracami pokładowymi. Pomagała im reszta uczniów i Igor pilnie zwracał uwagę, czy przykładają się do pracy. Wątpił, co prawda, czy przy tej okazji nauczą się czegokolwiek, ale pobyt na żaglowcu do czegoś zobowiązywał.

Niekiedy Karkarowowi przychodziło mu do głowy, aby dokładniej skontrolować, jak statek znosi zabiegi uczniów. W takie dni urządzał sobie obchód bladym świtem, dokładnie badając wszystko, począwszy od stanu takielunku, poprzez żagielkoję i kabelgat na forpiku, aż po kabinę nawigacyjną.

Tutaj zatrzymywał się nieco dłużej. Zazwyczaj wszystko było w porządku. O szok przyprawiały go tylko nieliczne przypadki, jak wtedy, gdy zdarzyło mu się znaleźć Morze Sargassowe pomiędzy mapami Arktyki. Przeglądając dziennik pokładowy, pozwalał swoim myślom płynąć swobodnie. Zwykle sięgał pamięcią do czasów, gdy sam jeszcze uczył się sztuki magicznej żeglugi. Niekiedy wspominał morza, po jakich podróżował. A czasami statki, pod żaglami których pływał. Jednak najwięcej wspomnień łączyło go z żaglowcem Durmstrangu.

Igor kończył swoją inspekcję tuż przed porą śniadania. Uczniowie mogli poznać po jego minie, jak wypadła kontrola. Zazwyczaj nic nie mówił, czasami tylko rzucił krótko: _charoszo_ – dobrze.

Było jednak jedno miejsce na żaglowcu, które Karkarow starannie omijał podczas swojej inspekcji. Pozwalało mu to zachować wrażenie, że przynajmniej na pokładzie żaglowca wszystko znajduje się pod jego kontrolą.

Był to kubryk na śródokręciu i przylegające do niego kajuty, w których mieszkali uczniowie.


	39. Zdrajcy

**39. Zdrajcy**

Szli korytarzem Hogwartu, lawirując między grupkami uczniów. Towarzystwo Karkarowa raczej nie uszczęśliwiało zbytnio Snape'a, ale ponieważ tak się złożyło, że po obiedzie wyszli razem z Wielkiej Sali, teraz nie bardzo miał sposobność, aby się go pozbyć.

Od dłuższego czasu Igor chciał porozmawiać z Severusem na osobności. Wstępne rozpoznanie już zrobił. Wystarczyło ku temu kilka wieczorów przy wódce i Snape został na tyle obłaskawiony, że zaczął dostrzegać istnienie Karkarowa. Ale do poważnych dyskusji owe wieczory się nie nadawały. Gdyby Igor spróbował wtedy nawiązać rozmowę na temat powracającego Mrocznego Znaku, skończyłoby się to zapewne wyrzuceniem jego osoby za drzwi. A Karkarow jednak wolał pić w towarzystwie. Dlatego musiał sobie szukać innych okazji do poważnych rozmów z Severusem. A to nie było łatwe, bo jeżeli Snape nie chciał, żeby go znaleziono, to zazwyczaj mu to całkiem nieźle wychodziło.

— Masz chwilę czasu? — zagadnął Igor, kiedy dotarli do miejsca, gdzie nie było żadnych światków.

— Nie. Muszę iść na lekcję — odparł krótko Snape.

— _Diejstwitelno?*_ Pół godziny przed czasem? — zdziwił się Karkarow uprzejmie. — Twoja obowiązkowość jest godna podziwu.

Severus zgrzytnął zębami. Igor zdawał się znać lepiej jego rozkład zajęć niż on sam.

Zatrzymali się pod pokojem nauczycielskim. Karkarow miał właśnie zamiar uczynić kolejne podejście do rozmowy na wiadomy temat, ale nie zdążył. Usłyszeli miarowy stukot. Igor nieznacznie pobladł i odwrócił się, wbijając wzrok w zakręt korytarza. Snape nie uczynił żadnego gwałtownego ruchu, ale wyraz jego twarzy stał się jeszcze bardziej zacięty niż zwykle.

Zza zakrętu wyłonił się Moody. Nie okazał zaskoczenia na widok Karkarowa i Snape'a. Widocznie zdążył zarejestrować ich obecność swoim magicznym okiem.

— Cóż to? Zebranie wykolejeńców? — mruknął ponuro, podchodząc do nich. Magiczne oko śledziło bacznie Karkarowa, przyszpilając go do ściany. — Moglibyście sobie znaleźć lepsze miejsce. Blokujecie drzwi. Zsuń się — warknął na Snape'a.

Severus niechętnie odsunął się o dwa kroki, przepuszczając Moody'ego.

Igor uznał, że sąsiedztwo aurora wyklucza konwersację ze Severusem i odszedł szybko bez słowa. Chwilę później Snape uczynił podobnie, nie oglądając się za siebie i z rezygnacją stwierdzając, że niestety musi iść w tym samym kierunku co Karkarow.

Alastor „Szalonooki" Moody, a raczej Barty Crouch Junior, zatrzymał się w progu pokoju nauczycielskiego.

— Już niedługo... już niedługo, zdrajcy — mruknął pod nosem, śledząc ich ponurym spojrzeniem.

Przypisy:

_* (z ros.) _Naprawdę?


	40. Punktacja

**40. Punktacja**

— Widziałeś? Chłopak dał radę! Harry Potter ukończył drugie zadanie!

— Taaak... To... wspaniale — odparł Igor niedbale. Bynajmniej nie podzielał entuzjazmu Ludo Bagmana. Nie ruszył się też ze swojego miejsca przy stole sędziowskim, z którego mało życzliwym okiem spoglądał na najmłodszego uczestnika Turnieju i całe zamieszanie, jakie wywołało jego przybycie.

Chwilę później musiał oderwać się od tego zajęcia, bowiem wraz z innymi sędziami należało przedyskutować punktację.

— Sądzę, że pan Potter się sprawdził — powiedział Bagman żywo, nim inni w ogóle zdążyli się odezwać.

— Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że również znacznie przekroczył limit czasu — zauważył Igor, używając swojego najłagodniejszego tonu. — Ponad piętnaście minut, o ile się nie mylę. Może zgubił drogę...

— To dlatego, że chciał uratować wszystkich zakładników, a nie tylko swojego. Wykazał się godną podziwu odwagą i postawą godną naśladowania. To zasługuje na wyróżnienie.

— Nie zgadzam się! — zaprotestował Karkarow gwałtownie. — Jeżeli wziął na poważnie pieśń trytonów, to jest to wyłącznie jego problem.

— Och, jestem pewien, że będąc na jego miejscu nie interesowałbyś się innymi, Karkarow, ale...

— Panowie, proszę — rzekł Dumbledore uspokajająco. — Po prostu przyznajmy oceny, które uważamy za słuszne.

— Pięćdziesiąt punktów — powiedział Bagman, rzucając Karkarowowi kose spojrzenie.

Opinia pozostałych sędziów była identyczna. Karkarow miał wrażenie, że albo on tutaj zwariował albo wszyscy naokoło. Chociaż z drugiej strony... bieg wypadków był łatwy do przewidzenia. Dumbledore faworyzował swojego zawodnika, a nawet jeśli nie, to miał takiego hopla na punkcie praworządności, że gotów był wziąć głupotę Pottera za przejaw odwagi. Młody Weasley, który zastępował Croucha, był, zdaje się, znajomym Pottera, a poza tym znowu Hogwart... A Madam Maxime, widząc już, że jej reprezentantka nie miała szans na zwycięstwo, przyznała maksymalną notę Potterowi tylko po to, żeby zrobić Karkarowowi na złość.

Na szczęście Igor wciąż miał jeszcze tutaj coś do powiedzenia.

— Dwadzieścia pięć punktów — rzekł lodowatym tonem.

— Co? Jak możesz... — zaczął Bagman, ale Dumbledore nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

— Ludo, proszę, nie mamy na to czasu. Wszyscy, a szczególnie zawodnicy, czekają na ogłoszenie wyników.

— Tak, racja — zgodził się Bagman. — W sumie daje to czterdzieści pięć punktów dla pana Pottera — dodał, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby uważał tę punktację za szczyt niesprawiedliwości.

Pozostałe oceny nie były już tak kontrowersyjne. Szybko zadecydowano o przyznaniu czterdziestu siedmiu punktów Cedrikowi Diggory'emu, czterdziestu Wiktorowi Krumowi („Nie Igorze, nie może otrzymać czterdziestu pięciu punktów... Tak, na pewno przekroczył limit czasu.") i dwudziestu pięciu dla Fleur Delacour.

Karkarow nie był usatysfakcjonowany tym wynikiem. Szanse na zwycięstwo Durmstrangu stały się bardzo nikłe. Potter był zdecydowanie zbyt wysoko w tabeli. Może trzeba było mu przyznać zero punktów...?


	41. Nadzieja

**41. Nadzieja**

Jedyna szansa, jedyna nadzieja.

I jedyna możliwość wydostania się z tego koszmarnego miejsca. Trzeba tylko na chwilę odzyskać jasność umysłu, na tyle długo, by przekonać tamtego mężczyznę, stojącego po drugiej stronie krat, żeby zechciał go wysłuchać. Żeby zechciał się zgodzić na jego propozycję.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał niecierpliwie Bartemiusz Crouch. — Nie mam czasu.

— Znam nazwiska... Tych, którzy byli najbliżej Niego — wychrypiał Karkarow, wczepiając się w kraty tak, jakby bez tego nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Jego własny głos brzmiał dla niego samego obco i zadziwiająco słabo. — Chcę... chcę pomóc Ministerstwu.

— Chcesz pomóc sobie — uciął beznamiętnie Crouch. W jego spojrzeniu próżno by wypatrywać jakiegokolwiek wyrazu, o zrozumieniu czy współczuciu nawet nie wspominając. Zatrzymał wzrok na zarysie Mrocznego Znaku Karkarowa, zdradliwie wyzierającego spod postrzępionego rękawa szaty.

Karkarow dostrzegł jego spojrzenie i szybko zakrył Znak, obciągając rękaw.

— Proszę... znam nazwiska. Wiele nazwisk.

— Jakie? — zapytał Crouch. Pierwszy raz dało się zauważyć w jego głosie ślad zainteresowania.

— Powiem to tylko na sali sądowej.

Crouch zamilkł na moment, jakby rozważał tę propozycję.

— I w zamian chcesz wolności?

Karkarow nic nie odparł. Obawiał się odpowiedzi, jaką mógł usłyszeć; bał się nawet oddychać.

— No dobrze, zobaczymy co da się zrobić...


	42. Sumienie

_„W ciszy nocnej i w ciemności rozwija się kwiat zwany sumieniem."  
><em>  
>„Kawaler de Lagardére", Paul Fèval<p>

**42. Sumienie**

Igor Karkarow rzadko myślał o swojej przeszłości. Nie żałował tego, co zrobił ani kim był. W końcu przez te wszystkie lata nie zmienił się aż tak bardzo. Nie starał się żyć według ustalonych reguł – zazwyczaj naginał je do własnych potrzeb.

Jednak w te noce, gdy próżno wyczekiwał snu, który jakoś nie chciał nadejść, powracały do niego niechciane wspomnienia. Wtedy wiedział, że posiada sumienie. Wbrew własnej woli rozpamiętywał swoje czyny. A im silniej usiłował o nich nie myśleć, tym mocniej do niego powracały. I próżno byłoby wtedy udawać, że nic go to nie obchodzi. Igor potrafiłby oszukać każdego, ale nie potrafił oszukać samego sobie.

Nie bał się ciemności; obawiał się tego, co mogło się w niej kryć. W trakcie bezsennej nocy mógł wpatrywać się w sufit albo śledzić gwiazdy, migocące na skrawku nieba, widocznego przez okno, a i tak przed oczami przesuwały mu się zupełnie inne obrazy. Mogła otaczać go nocna cisza, a i tak słyszał echo głosów tych, którzy już dawno nie żyli. Sumienie przypominało o sobie. I nie pozwalało zapomnieć, póki ciemności nocy nie rozproszył poranny blask.

Za dnia Karkarow szybko zapominał o tym, co nękało go w trakcie bezsennej nocy. Nie musiał obawiać się następnej. Wieczorem był już tak zmęczony, że zasypiał w jednej chwili.

Ale przy kolejnej sposobnej ku temu okazji wyrzuty sumienia powracały.

I Igor wiedział, że nie ma sposobu, żeby się od nich uwolnić.


	43. Czas

**43. Czas**

Tego dnia nie poszedł na śniadanie do zamku. I tak nie mógłby nic przełknąć. Doszedł do momentu, w którym powoli przestawał sobie radzić z nerwami. Miał nadzieję, że chwila samotności w ciszy i spokoju poranka, z dala od gwaru Wielkiej Sali, wystarczy chociaż na to, aby mógł pozbierać się na tyle, by jakoś przetrwać kolejny dzień.

Zaparzył sobie herbatę i skierował się do sali na międzypokładzie, która pełniła funkcję klasy. Intensywne, złociste promienie porannego słońca zalewały światłem całe pomieszczenie. Przez uchylone okienka wpadało świeże powietrze, wciąż chłodne i ostre, lecz już tchnące pierwszym ożywczym powiewem wiosny. Karkarow usiadł za nauczycielskim stołem, kubek z niedokończoną herbatą postawił na blacie. Spojrzał na zegar. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Wskazówki odmierzały czas ze zwykłą precyzją. Jednak dzisiejszego dnia samo obserwowanie, jak miarowo poruszają się wokół tarczy, miało w sobie coś złowróżbnego. Karkarow złapał się na tym, że zastanawia się, jak dużo czasu jeszcze mu pozostało. Nie do rozpoczęcia lekcji. W ogóle. Jako czarodziej miał przed sobą jeszcze wiele lat życia. Ale w tych okolicznościach nie mógł być niczego pewien. Wzdrygnął się i odwrócił wzrok od tarczy zegara.

W normalnej sytuacji, o tej porze roku, myśli Karkarowa sięgałyby do wód Oceanu Arktycznego, skupiając się na planowaniu trasy letniej podróży statku. Ale teraz coraz częściej krążyły wokół linii Mrocznego Znaku, wciąż ciemniejącego na jego przedramieniu.

Bał się, coraz bardziej się bał. Najgorsza była bezsilność. Mógł tylko czekać na to, co musiało się stać...

— Panie profesorze?

Drgnął, zaskoczony i wyrwany z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na klasę, do której już weszli uczniowie. Gdyby uczennica nie zwróciła jego uwagi, zapewne w ogóle nie dostrzegłby ich obecności, tak jak nie słyszał ich nadejścia. Przyszli na wykład z Teorii Czarnej Magii. Niektórzy, zajmując miejsca w ławkach, zerkali na niego trochę dziwnie. Musieli zauważyć, że ostatnio coś zmieniło się w zachowaniu ich nauczyciela, ale to było najmniejszym z problemów Karkarowa.

Igor zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie pamięta o czym miał mówić. Na szczęście miał pod ręką swoją pomocniczą kartkę ze spisanymi tytułami wykładów. Rzucił na nią okiem.

„Starodawna magia."

O, ironio. A więc także zaklęcia wiążące.

Przysięga, którą złożył Czarnemu Panu wiele lat temu, była jednym z nich.

Wyglądało na to, że nawet przez najbliższe półtorej godziny nie będzie miał szansy na zapomnienie o Znaku.


	44. Rejestracja

**44.** **Rejestracja**

Inspektorat Magicznej Żeglugi Śródlądowej, Morskiej i Międzywodnej, stanowiący oddział Departamentu do spraw Magicznego Transportu, mieścił się na samym końcu korytarza na drugim piętrze Rosyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii.

Igor odnalazł odpowiedni pokój i już miał zapukać do drzwi, gdy dostrzegł zawieszoną na nich kartkę z napisem: „Przerwa". Czasu powrotu nie sprecyzowano. Karkarow nerwowo szarpnął swoją kozią bródkę. Co to znaczy: „przerwa" w godzinach urzędowania? Na wszelki wypadek, aczkolwiek bez wielkiej nadziei, zapukał. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Jak można było się spodziewać, naciśnięcie na klamkę również nie wywołało żadnego efektu. Westchnął i rozejrzał się z rezygnacją po korytarzu. Funkcję poczekalni pełniło jedno krzesło, które uciekło, gdy tylko spróbował na nim usiąść. Na ścianie, znajdującej się naprzeciwko drzwi, wisiał obraz przestawiający galeon na pełnym morzu. Ramy nieco się przekrzywiły i wyglądało to tak, jakby statek usiłował płynąć pod górę. Załoga nerwowo usiłowała zapobiec zniesieniu statku za krawędź obrazu. Karkarow machinalnie poprawił położenie ram. Fragment oceanu przestał przypominać dziką rzekę i świat na obrazie znów znalazł się na właściwym miejscu. Teraz załoga galeonu łatwo opanowała sytuację, a kilku czarodziejów pomachało do Igora na znak wdzięczności.

— Pan do mnie? — usłyszał Karkarow. Odwrócił się i ujrzał niskiego, siwowłosego czarodzieja, który spoglądał na niego z zainteresowaniem przez grube szkła okularów. Pod pachą trzymał wypchaną pożółkłymi papierami teczkę.

— Tak jest — odparł Igor. — W sprawie rejestracji.

— A, to pan, pamiętam. Tak, tak, dostałem pańską sowę... Zapraszam do środka. — Czarodziej otworzył drzwi do swojego gabinetu i przepuścił Igora przodem.

Pokój był niewielki. I tak już mocno ograniczoną ilość przestrzeni zmniejszały dodatkowo wysokie regały, sięgające aż do sufitu. Ich półki uginały się pod obszernymi tomami kodeksów prawnych i rejestrów. Na jedynym wolnym skrawku ściany, tym przy drzwiach wejściowych, wisiało kilka obrazków magicznych żaglowców.

Urzędnik usiadł za swoim biurkiem, gestem wskazując Karkarowowi krzesło stojące naprzeciwko. Przesunął na bok blatu stos papierów, celem zyskania odrobiny wolnej powierzchni, a także aby mógł widzieć swojego rozmówcę. Dopiero po wykonaniu tej czynności skinięciem różdżki przywołał odpowiednią teczkę z półki, poprawił okulary na nosie i spojrzał w papiery.

— Formularz i dokumentacja są w porządku — powiedział. — Opinia Inspektoratu również. Żaglowiec został wpisany do rejestru. Wszelako jest jeszcze kilka spraw, które należy uregulować... Komisja miała zastrzeżenia co do działania czarów maskujących.

— W istocie — przyznał Igor niechętnie.

— Wymagają modyfikacji — powiedział urzędnik, spoglądając w treść raportu, a dokładniej w część poświęconą uwagom dodatkowym. — Przy tak dużych jednostkach standardowe czary nie zawsze działają.

— Specjaliści z Ministerstwa mają się tym zająć — odparł zwięźle Karkarow. — Najdalej za tydzień wszystko powinno być poprawione.

— No to nie widzę problemów. To w zasadzie byłoby tyle... Kwestia uzupełnienia formalności w kilku dokumentach, ale to pan dostanie na piśmie... A, jeszcze jedno. Zezwolenie na teleportację pomiędzy akwenami pan oczywiście ma? — zapytał urzędnik takim tonem, jakby było to zupełnie oczywiste.

Karkarow osłupiał, bo o takim zezwoleniu w życiu nie słyszał.

— To do tego potrzebne jest jakiś specjalne zezwolenie?

— Aj, nie słyszał pan o tym? — zmartwił się urzędnik. — To konieczne.

— Sądziłem, że rejestracja pola teleportacyjnego jest tożsama z pozwoleniem na jego używanie.

— Nie w przypadku tak dużych jednostek, które podlegają specjalnym regulacjom, zgodnie z postanowieniami ustawy o Magicznych Środkach Transportu. Ale niech się pan nie martwi. Dam panu skierowanie do odpowiedniej jednostki naszego Departamentu.

— I ile to wszystko zajmie? — zapytał Igor, mając jakieś złe przeczucia.

— Jak dobrze pójdzie, to tylko jakieś trzy tygodnie — pocieszył go urzędnik.

Karkarow zgrzytnął zębami. Ile razy już to słyszał.

„Nienawidzę biurokracji" — pomyślał.


	45. Łyżwy

**45. Łyżwy**

Na terenach przynależnych do Instytutu znajdowało się kilka jezior. W zimnym klimacie północnej Rosji zamarzały już wczesną jesienią. Kiedy lód stawał się dość mocny, a mróz jeszcze nie był zbyt srogi, uczniowie często spędzali swój wolny czas nad najmniejszym z jezior, bowiem obok quidditcha jazda na łyżwach należała do ulubionych sportów uprawianych przez studentów Durmstrangu.

Igor nigdy nie nauczył się dobrze jeździć na łyżwach. Spoglądał z zazdrością na rówieśników śmigających po lodzie, ale sam do nich nie dołączał. Do jazdy na łyżwach zniechęciło go kilka nieudanych prób, zakończonych bolesnymi upadkami. Nie potrafił utrzymać równowagi na lodzie. Sprawy z pewnością nie ułatwiało to, że rówieśnicy śmiali się z jego nieporadnych prób.

Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Igorowi zabrakło wytrwałości. Szybko się poddał i później już nigdy nie próbował jazdy na łyżwach.


	46. Zakład

**46. Zakład**

Koszmarne, jazgotliwe wycie roznosiło się po całym statku. Słychać było je nawet w kabinie Karkarowa, pomimo tego że znajdowała się ona na rufie, a więc dość daleko od koszmarnego źródła dźwięku, zlokalizowanego gdzieś w okolicach śródokręcia.

Karkarow bezskutecznie usiłował pracować. Kiedy stwierdził, że od pięciu minut czyta to samo zdanie listu i pomimo tego dalej nie jest w stanie go zrozumieć, rzucił pióro na blat biurka i odłożył pergamin na bok wraz z innymi dokumentami. Pomasował skronie i westchnął. To dobrze, że Wiktor pracował nad rozwiązaniem zagadki z pierwszego zadania, ale, na litość, to koszmarne jajo już tak wyło i wyło co najmniej od godziny! Kto w ogóle wymyślił coś takiego? Zadania dla uczestników wybierało chyba brytyjskie ministerstwo... Oni wszyscy musieli być jacyś nienormalni...

Drzwi kabiny tylko nieznacznie tłumiły oszałamiające efekty akustyczne, które tego dnia umilały czas Igorowi. Karkarow stwierdził ostatecznie, że w tych warunkach z pracy nic nie będzie. Zostawił wszystkie papiery na biurku i opuścił swoją kabinę. Kierując się narastającym natężeniem rozdzierającego skrzeku, który brzmiał, jakby ktoś żywcem obdzierał ze skóry skrzata domowego, skierował się do międzypokładu. O ile się nie mylił – a ciężko byłoby się mylić – przeszywające dźwięki dochodziły z biblioteki. Zajrzał do środka. Jajo znajdowało się na jednym ze stołów, wyjąc ze wszystkich sił. Poza tym Igor nie natknął się na żywą duszę. Najwidoczniej uczniowie nie wytrzymali tego jazgotu i wynieśli się ze statku na dalsze rejony. Igor też by się chętnie wyniósł, ale papierkowa robota ograniczała mu możliwość manewrów do jego własnej kabiny.

Wiktora nigdzie nie było widać. Igor zacząłby się może zastanawiać nad tym faktem, gdyby nie to, że wycie jaja skutecznie płoszyło wszystkie myśli, zanim w ogóle zdążyły się pojawić. Przez moment Karkarow miał wielką ochotę wyrzucić diabelski przedmiot za okno, ale jakoś udało mu się opanować. Mimo wszystko, wyrzucanie mienia uczniów było jakoś nie na miejscu. Podszedł do jaja i zamknął je. Nastała błoga cisza.

Dopiero teraz Karkarow mógł racjonalnie pomyśleć. Wszystko to było nadzwyczaj dziwne. Czyżby Wiktor zapomniał zabrać to jajo ze sobą? Po co je tutaj w ogóle zostawił?

Igor westchnął, machnął ręką na to wszystko i wrócił do siebie z zamiarem podjęcia przerwanej pracy.

* * *

><p>Niedaleko statku, tuż przy brzegu spokojnej toni jeziora, w pobliżu kępy bezlistnych drzew siedziało kilku uczniów Durmstrangu. Korzystali z uroków pierwszego cieplejszego dnia w tym roku, rozmawiając i ogółem zajmując się wszystkim tym, czym zajmują się uczniowie, kiedy nie mają lekcji. Kiedy jednak jazgotliwe wycie, dochodzące nawet do tego miejsca, umilkło, wszyscy zebrali się wokół Aleksieja Poliakowa.<p>

— No i jak? Ile? — dopytywali się. Nawet Tatiana i Irina, które dotychczas trzymały się nieco na uboczu, dyskutując o czymś cicho nad jakąś książką, spojrzały z zainteresowaniem.

— Godzina, osiemnaście minut — powiedział Aleksiej, spoglądając na zegarek. — Nie sądziłem, że stary kozioł wytrzyma aż tyle. Piotr, byłeś najbliżej. Wygrałeś zakład.

— Czy Wiktor w ogóle wie, że wzięliście to jajo? — zapytała Tatiana.

— Nie. Od rana siedzi w bibliotece w zamku.

— Doigracie się kiedyś, zobaczycie — stwierdziła proroczo Tatiana.

— E tam — odparł lekceważąco Aleksiej — Karkarow pomyśli, że to Wiktor zostawił jajo. A jemu to wszystko przepuści.


	47. Hipogryfy

**47. Hipogryfy**

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu. Igor złożył gazetę, którą czytał i powiedział:

— Proszę.

Do środka wszedł woźny Durmstrangu. Zatrzymał się tuż za progiem, mnąc futrzaną czapkę w dłoni i rzekł jednym tchem, bez żadnego wstępu:

— Panie dyrektorze, melduję, że hipogryfy znowu uciekły z wybiegu.

Karkarow spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

— Czy ja mam je teraz osobiście łapać? — zapytał uprzejmym i zarazem zimnym tonem.

— No nie, ale pomyślałem, że pan dyrektor powinien w końcu... to znaczy... no, dowiedzieć się o tym.

— Panie Jefensjewiej, nasze hipogryfy średnio raz na tydzień uciekają z wybiegu — odparł łagodnie Igor.

— To pan o tym wie? — wyrwało się woźnemu. — Eee, to znaczy...

— Rzuca się w oczy. Trudno było by nie zauważyć — powiedział Karkarow. Nie uznał za konieczne dodawać, że wybieg hipogryfów był doskonale widoczny z okien jego gabinetu.

— Nic dziwnego, że wylatują, skoro wybieg jest odkryty. Na szczęście zawsze wracają.

— Prawda — zgodził się woźny. — Ale jak będą tak cały dzień latać, to...

— To co?

— Mogą się, biedaki, zaziębić.

W pierwszym odruchu Karkarow miał zamiar zakpić z tej troski, ale potem pomyślał przelotnie o kosztach leczenia. Położyłoby to budżet jak nic. I tak znajdował się w stanie równowagi chwiejnej, chociaż był dopiero styczeń.

— Może je pan jakoś spróbować ściągnąć z powrotem? — zapytał Igor z nadzieją.

— Może gdyby im rzucić udziec wołu na wybieg... — dumał na głos Jefensjewiej. — To by zwróciło ich uwagę. I miałyby zajęcie.

— Nie przesadzajmy. I tak im jest za dobrze. Niedługo tak utyją, że w ogóle nie wzbiją się w powietrze.

„Z drugiej strony... może by to było jakieś rozwiązanie" — pomyślał Igor.

— Czyli bez udźca? — upewnił się woźny.

— Bez. Ale niech pan spróbuje na cukier — poradził Karkarow.

— Cukier? — zdziwił się Jefensjewiej.

— Tak, podobno one to lubią.

— Cóż, w takim razie idę spróbować. Do widzenia, panie dyrektorze.

— Do widzenia — odparł Karkarow.

Przez moment miał zamiar ponownie sięgnąć po gazetę, ale rozmyślił się. Wstał zza biurka i stanął przy oknie. Wybieg hipogryfów faktycznie był pusty. W środku zimy rzadko opuszczano zamek. Mało kto pojawiał się przy hipogryfach, o jeździe na nich w ogóle nie wspominając, i po prostu im się nudziło. Który to tam wykazywał się największą samowolą? Chyba Bystrooki. A reszta szła za nim.

Było ich tylko sześć. Kiedyś Durmstrang słynął z hodowli hipogryfów. Nie bez powodu w godle Durmstrangu znajdowało się to stworzenie. W najlepszych czasach trzymano ich tutaj ponad setkę. Potem było gorzej. Najpierw stado trzeba było zmniejszyć, gdy szkole zabrakło środków na utrzymanie tylu kosztownych stworzeń. Potem część zwierząt padła na chorobę, która przetrzebiła stado tak bardzo, że pozostało tylko kilkanaście sztuk. W czasach szkolnych Igora liczba hipogryfów dobiła niemal trzydziestki. Ale potem znów nastąpiły kłopoty z budżetem i część zwierząt została sprzedana. Zawsze były pilniejsze sprawy, a że do tego hipogryfy były drogie w utrzymaniu... Poprzestano na symbolicznej liczbie. Od czasu do czasu pojawiał się pomysł powiększenia liczebności stada, ale rzecz nieodmiennie rozbijała się o stronę finansową.

— Swoją drogą... ciekawe, czy ten cukier poskutkuje — mruknął do siebie Karkarow, skubiąc swoją kozią bródkę.

Cóż, nawet jeżeli nie podziała, to przynajmniej tanio wyjdzie.


	48. Naznaczenie

**48. Naznaczenie**

Pamiętał tamtą chwilę jak przez mgłę.

Nie chciał o niej pamiętać, tak jakby w ten sposób mógł zaprzeczyć, że w ogóle miała miejsce. I temu, że wtedy to on wybrał.

Zadano mu tylko jedno, krótkie pytanie: czy gotów jest przyjąć Znak.

Zgodził się. Wypowiadając słowa przysięgi, przypieczętował swój los.

Zaklęcia wiążącego nie można rzucić bez zgody obu stron.

Tylko przez jeden moment odważył się spojrzeć w oczy tego, którego nazwał swoim Panem.

Nie było już drogi odwrotu. Poczuł lodowaty dotyk długich palców, usłyszał słowa starożytnego zaklęcia wiążącego i kształty Mrocznego Znaku pojawiły się na jego skórze, rozlewając się po niej na podobieństwo rozlanego tuszu wsiąkającego w cienki papier. Ale Znak bardziej przypominał piętno wypalone rozżarzonym żelazem.

I wtedy usłyszał ciche słowa Czarnego Pana. A Jego głos przypominał syk węża:

– Teraz jesteś już na zawsze mój. Powstań, Śmierciożerco.

Posłowie:

Miniaturka dedykowana **Barty**, z uwagi na pojawienie się Czarnego Pana.


	49. Fotografia

**49. Fotografia**

Znalazł ją przez przypadek, wśród stosu jakichś starych papierów. Była lekko podniszczona, z jednym rogiem załamanym.

Zdjęcie zrobiono wiele lat temu, w Durmstrangu. W tle rysowały się białe, zaśnieżone wzgórza i strzeliste wieże zamku. Na pierwszym planie, nad brzegiem zamarzniętego jeziora stał Igor i jego siostra, Anna. Obydwoje uśmiechnięci, pomimo panującego mrozu.

Spoglądał przez dłuższą chwilę na fotografię.

Wydawać by się mogło, że najsilniejsze więzy powinny łączyć Annę i Aleksandra, gdyż to oni byli najbardziej zbliżeni wiekiem z całej czwórki rodzeństwa. Stało się jednak inaczej. Kiedy Anna była na siódmym roku w Durmstrangu, Igor zaczął już uczyć w Instytucie. Reszta rodziny była daleko, nic więc dziwnego, że trzymali się razem. Chociaż Anna miała wówczas już siedemnaście lat, dla niego wciąż jeszcze w jakiś sposób była małą siostrzyczką, która wymagała opieki. Spędzali razem dużo czasu, rozmawiając albo spacerując po terenach Durmstrangu. Ale później, kiedy tamten wyjątkowy rok minął, wszystko się zmieniło. A może to Igor się zmienił.

Karkarow odłożył zdjęcie na bok. Tamta chwila z pewnego zimowego dnia żyła już tylko na starej fotografii.


	50. Poprawka

**50. Poprawka**

Koniec roku szkolnego.

Zawsze ten sam scenariusz. Tysiące spraw do załatwienia, wystawianie ocen, zbliżające się egzaminy.

I uczniowie piszący poprawki.

Igor stanął przy oknie i spojrzał za roztaczający się za nim widok. Westchnął bezgłośnie. Dlaczego wszyscy nie mogli zdać w pierwszym terminie? Życie byłoby wtedy o wiele prostsze. Ale nic z tego. Żeby chociaż przyszli poprawiać od razu... Niestety, uczniowie odzyskiwali pamięć dopiero pod koniec roku i wtedy dochodzili do wniosku, że jednak należałoby zaliczyć sprawdzian z początku semestru. Karkarow nigdy nie robił poprawek na lekcjach. Szkoda mu było tracić na nie czasu. Miało to też swoje złe strony. Uczniowie przychodzili do niego indywidualnie, każdy o innej porze i innego dnia, nie wyłączając weekendów, i chcieli zaliczać rozmaite sprawdziany. Oczywiście zebranie się całą grupą było ponad ich siły.

Dzisiaj miał na poprawce ostatnie ofiary z piątego roku. Dał im kilka naprawdę prostych pytań i miał nadzieję, że wszyscy w końcu zaliczą. Uczniowie skończyli już pisać dobre piętnaście minut temu – poza jednym, siedzącym na końcu klasy. Karkarow zerknął na niego kątem oka. Uczeń niemal nie odrywał pióra od pergaminu, z zapałem tworząc jakąś epistołę. Igor żywił dość beznadziejną nadzieję, że będzie to choć trochę na temat.

Westchnął ponownie i spojrzał na zegar. Było już późne popołudnie. I z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz późniejsze.

— Długo jeszcze będzie pan pisał, panie Omski? — zapytał Karkarow, nie kryjąc zniecierpliwienia.

Uczeń poderwał wzrok sponad pergaminu, na wszelki wypadek nie wypuszczając go z rąk, jakby obawiał się, że profesor odbierze mu go siłą.

— Jeszcze... trochę.

Karkarow wzniósł oczy ku górze.

— Skoro pan musi... — westchnął Igor, szarpiąc swoją kozią bródkę. Zastanowił się przez chwilę. — To może zrobimy tak: zostawię pana w klasie i jak pan skończy pisać to odniesie pan pracę do mojego gabinetu. Może tak być?

— Jak najbardziej! — odparł Omski i natychmiast powrócił do pisania.

Igor zebrał pozostałe sprawdziany i wyszedł z klasy. Miał nadzieję, że Omski skończy do wieczora.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Igor zabrał się za sprawdzanie poprawek. Rewelacji nie było, ale przynajmniej wszyscy napisali na tyle dobrze, żeby mógł wystawić mniej lub bardziej pozytywną ocenę. Karkarow sięgnął po ostatnią pracę. I szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Natychmiast poznał sprawdzian Omskiego. Cały pergamin zapisano od góry do dołu. Omski miał bardzo drobny charakter pisma. Sam ten widok wystarczył, żeby zaczęły boleć oczy. Początek odpowiedzi na pierwsze pytanie – podział zaklęć obronnych – wyglądał w sposób następujący:

_Nie wiem do końca jak dzielą się zaklęcia obronne. Uczyłem się tego, ale nie pamiętam. Ale wiem co to są zaklęcia obronne i mogę to napisać. Zaklęcia obronne, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, służą do obrony. Zatrzymują większość uroków, klątw i niektóre zaklęcia oszałamiające, tylko nie wiem do końca które. Ale na pewno nie działają na to do oślepiania, które ma taką bardzo długą nazwę na „c", której nigdy nie mogę zapamiętać. Ale ono jest z wyższego poziomu, więc chyba nie muszę tego pamiętać. A jeżeli muszę, to przepraszam, że nie pamiętam._

Igor przebiegł tekst wzrokiem. Odpowiedzi na pozostałe pytania wyglądały podobnie. Wrócił do pierwszego. Chyba tylko z rozpędu zaczął czytać ciąg dalszy. Czego to ci uczniowie nie wymyślą...

* * *

><p>Ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu.<p>

— Proszę wejść — powiedział Karkarow.

Do środka wszedł autor twórczej poprawki sprawdzianu.

— Pan Omski, tak? — upewnił się Igor.

Uczeń skinął głową twierdząco. Najwyraźniej nie bywał zbyt często w dyrektorskim gabinecie, bo uciekał spojrzeniem na boki. Albo może na wszelki wypadek wolał nie spoglądać nauczycielowi w oczy. Słusznie domyślał się, że został wezwany w sprawie swojej pracy. Omski zatrzymał w końcu wzrok na ogromnym globusie, stojącym przy biurku Karkarowa.

— Niech mi pan powie tylko jedno: czy ma pan zamiar kontynuować Teorię Czarnej Magii na szóstym roku? — zapytał Karkarow.

— Nie, panie profesorze — powiedział Omski do globusa.

„Chwała Merlinowi" — pomyślał Igor.

— Pańskie odpowiedzi mają niewiele wspólnego z zadanymi pytaniami — rzekł Karkarow, sięgając po pergamin. — Ale, szczerze mówiąc, dawno się tak nie uśmiałem, jak przy czytaniu tej pracy. Tak więc... zaliczył pan, dziękuję i do widzenia.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Omski z niedowierzaniem, spoglądając na dyrektora. — To znaczy... Dziękuję bardzo, panie profesorze!

Karkarow skinął głową i dodał jeszcze, kiedy Omski już wychodził:

— A, sugeruję przed końcowym egzaminem trochę usystematyzować wiedzę. Sama... _erudycja_ to nie wszystko. Zwłaszcza kiedy ilość przewyższa jakość.

Posłowe:

Na wypadek gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał – w znacznej większości to autentyk.


	51. Groźba

**51.** **Groźba**

— Igorze, mówiłem ci już, że nie ma sensu wracać do tego tematu. — W głosie Snape'a brzmiało wyraźne zniecierpliwienie. Całym sobą dawał do zrozumienia, że najlepiej byłoby dla nich obu, gdyby Karkarow się wreszcie od niego odczepił.

— Nie ma sensu? — wykrzyknął w przypływie zdenerwowania Igor. Obejrzał się za siebie niespokojnie, w obawie, że ktoś mógł ich usłyszeć. Ale korytarz lochów był pusty. — Jak możesz być taki obojętny wobec tego wszystkiego?

Severus nic nie odpowiedział. Ale posłał mu takie spojrzenie, że Karkarow poczuł się co najmniej zaniepokojony, jeżeli nie przestraszony. Jakaś nowa, straszna myśl przyszła mu do głowy.

— Severusie, ale ty chyba nie jesteś... Nie możesz być... — urwał. Bał się dokończyć.

— Ujmę to tak, Igorze — wycedził Snape, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Ja nie mam się czego obawiać. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Karkarow cofnął się, nie spuszczając oka z Mistrza Eliksirów, tak jakby tamten nagle zmienił się w jadowitego węża.

— Ale przecież Dumbledore... On ci ufa!

— W istocie.

Igor odszedł, wstrząśnięty. Czyżby pomylił się co do Severusa? A jeżeli on wciąż był jednym z nich?

Jeżeli tak, to Karkarow znalazł się w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji niż sądził.


	52. Odwiedziny

**52. Odwiedziny **

— Długo jeszcze będziesz tutaj siedzieć? Jesteś na emigracji, czy co?

Igor, zniecierpliwiony, podniósł wzrok znad podręcznika Zaklęć i spojrzał srogo na młodszego brata, który zajrzał do jego pokoju.

— Ósmy raz mi przeszkadzasz — powiedział. — Tak się składa, że ja mam w tym roku egzaminy. I zamierzam je zdać!

— Ale...

— Później!

Aleksandr wzruszył ramionami i nic już nie powiedział. Nie kryjąc urazy, wycofał się na korytarz.

„Wreszcie trochę spokoju" — pomyślał Igor.

Pięć minut później drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się ponownie.

— A urokiem chcesz? — warknął Igor, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

— O, to by mogło być ciekawe — usłyszał. Ale głos nie należał do Aleksandra. Igor poderwał wzrok znad podręcznika i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.

— Żenia! — wykrzyknął Igor ze zdumieniem. W progu stał jego najstarszy brat, opierając się o framugę. Wyglądał tak samo jak zawsze. Wysoki, uśmiechnięty, w kurtce ze smoczej skóry; tylko włosy miał dłuższe, sięgające ramion. — Kiedy przyjechałeś? — zapytał Igor, wstając, by uściskać brata.

— Przed chwilą ledwie. Sasza miał cię zawołać, ale... chyba coś mu przeszkodziło — dodał Jewgienij. — Miałem wpaść do rodziców z odwiedzinami później, ale pomyślałam, że jeżeli będę w ferie, to zastanę jeszcze ciebie i Aleksandra, nim wrócicie do szkoły. — Spojrzał na książki leżące na biurku Igora. — Widzę, że ostro wziąłeś się za naukę.

— Taaa, Berezowa strasznie nas ciśnie. Nie ona jedna zresztą — powiedział Igor, jednocześnie ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że dorównuje bratu wzrostem. A przecież Żenia był zawsze taki wysoki.

— Dasz radę. Egzaminy to nie koniec świata. Daj już spokój na dziś. Mama mówiła, że prawie cię nie widują. Masz ferie, człowieku, wrzuć trochę na luz.

— Mhm... — mruknął Igor bez przekonania. Wcale nie czuł się, jakby miał ferie. Nauczyciele też przeoczyli ten drobny fakt i zadali im wyjątkowo dużo roboty. Poza tym... naprawdę chciał zdać te egzaminy _dobrze_. Byle jaki wynik go nie zadowalał. Ale z drugiej strony – tak rzadko widywał brata... Igor machnął ręką książki – jedno popołudnie go nie zbawi – i razem z Jewgienijem zszedł na dół, do rodziny.


	53. Zazdrość

**53. Zazdrość**

Pierwsze dni pobytu w Hogwarcie upłynęły Karkarowowi na niezwykle absorbującym i przemiłym zajęciu, jakim było dokładne oglądanie zamku wraz z przyległościami i porównywanie go z Durmstrangiem.

Z niechęcią musiał przyznać, że na tle Hogwartu Instytut wypada raczej niekorzystnie. Trochę tak jakby porównywał fregatę wojenną z jakimś niedorobionym szkunerem. Niestety, fakty mówił same za siebie.

Hogwart miał o trzy piętra i czterysta lat więcej. Ponadto posiadał na własność magiczny las i ogromne jezioro, w którym zmieściłby się wszystkie durmstrandzkie, zasługujące najwyżej na miano oczek wodnych. Hogwart miał także większe stado hipogryfów, więcej testrali, większy budżet i większą Wielką Salę. Wszystkiego miał więcej. I do tego ta złota zastawa stołowa! Wszystko inne Igor mógł ostatecznie jakoś przeboleć, ale tego jednego – nie.

Dla odmiany Karkarow zaczął się zastanawiać, co takiego może mieć Durmstrang, czego Hogwart nie ma. I wyszło mu, że z pewnością nie ma dziury w budżecie.

Wziąwszy to wszystko razem – Igor miał czego zazdrościć.


	54. Niewiedza

**54. Niewiedza**

Zmierzchało.

Juz za chwilę miało się rozpocząć trzecie i ostatnie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Trybuny powoli zapełniały się widzami, ale Karkarow jeszcze nie zajął swojego miejsca za stołem sędziowskim. Stał na uboczu, spoglądając na wysokie mroczne ściany labiryntu. Można się było tylko domyślać, co czai się w jego wnętrzu i z czym będą musieli zmierzyć się uczestnicy.

Durmstrang wciąż miał szansę na zwycięstwo – pod warunkiem, że Krum pierwszy dotrze do Pucharu.

Gdyby Karkarow wiedział, co wkrótce się stanie, daleki byłby od zajmowania się Turniejem.

Tej nocy miał powrócić Voldemort.

Igor nie przypuszczał, że już za parę godzin będzie musiał uciec. I że poczynając od tego dnia, nie przestanie uciekać aż do końca swojego życia.

Niewiedza jest czasami błogosławieństwem.


	55. Riddikulus

**55. Riddikulus**

Lekcja praktyczna z trzecim rocznikiem, boginy.

Na szczęście te zajęcia nie wymagały większego zaangażowania ze strony Igora. Uczniowie całkiem nieźle radzili sobie z rzucaniem zaklęcia _Riddikulus_ i przez prawie połowę trwającej półtorej godziny lekcji całe zadanie Karkarowa polegało tylko na trzymaniu się na uboczu, skąd mógł kontrolować całą sytuację, i starannym ukrywaniu znudzenia.

W pewnym momencie bogin, potraktowany niewprawnym zaklęciem, wymknął się na bok i znalazł tuż przed Karkarowem. Upiór zaczął zmieniać kształty. Igor nie miał wątpliwości, co będzie chciał mu ukazać. Bogin przekształcił się w ciemną chmurę, ale Karkarow nie czekał, aż ten dokończy przemianę. Nie dał upiorowi szansy, by ten ukazał całej klasie pełnej zaciekawionych uczniów, czego boi się ich profesor.

Jedno machnięcie różdżką, szybko rzucone niewerbalne zaklęcie i ciemne chmury rozwiał wiatr, zamieniając je w delikatne strzępy białych obłoczków, z których kropił drobny deszczyk.

Igor odsunął się i inicjatywę przejął kolejny uczeń. Rozległ się głośny trzask i bogin znów przybrał inną formę.

Później niektórzy z uczniów twierdzili, że Karkarow boi się burzy. To miało nawet sens, z uwagi na jego żeglarskie zainteresowania. Nikt się nie domyślał, że jeszcze chwila, a chmura przybrałaby kształty czaszki i węża – znaku Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Takiego samego, który Igor miał wypalony na przedramieniu.

Natomiast zupełnie niezrozumiałe było dlaczego uważał delikatne chmurki i deszczyk za zabawne. Najwyraźniej musiał mieć bardzo specyficzne poczucie humoru.

Karkarow łatwo mógłby to wytłumaczyć.

Z cirrusa nie może padać.


	56. Żaglowce

**56. Żaglowce**

O istnieniu magicznych żaglowców usłyszał, kiedy miał zaledwie kilka lat.

Jego wujek, brat mamy, był jednym z czarodziejów-żeglarzy. Dzięki niemu Igor dowiedział się, że w ich świecie istnieje taka profesja jak żeglarstwo. Uwielbiał słuchać barwnych opowieści wuja. Szczególnie zapadła mu w pamięć ta o Latających Holendrach. To niemagiczni nazwali tak statki czarodziejów, biorąc je za zjawy z zaświatów.

Od wuja dostał pierwszą książkę o statkach. Na początku zainteresowała go nie tyle treść, co piękne, kolorowe ilustracje. Smukłe statki o białych żaglach, tnące fale, gnające na wietrze; niestraszne im były żadne sztormy ani huragany.

Kiedy Igor był starszy, nie wystarczyła mu lektura książek o żaglowcach. Zapragnął znaleźć się na pokładzie takiego statku, pod łopoczącymi na wietrze żaglami. Wiązało się to z dużymi trudnościami. Niewiele było miejsc, gdzie można było zrobić kurs żeglarski. Igor się uparł i dopiął swego, pomimo że jego rodzice, a szczególnie ojciec, niezbyt przychylnie odnosili się do tych zainteresowań syna. W społeczeństwie czarodziejów magiczną żeglugę uważano za przeżytek. Gdyby nie to, że miał wuja marynarza, Igor zapewne nie miałby jak zrobić praktyki, ani na czym pływać. Przekonał się, że czasy żaglowców, zarówno mugolskich, jak i magicznych, minęły, a prawdziwe Latające Holendry pozostały już tylko bohaterami opowieści i legend. Wkrótce i on, zniechęcony, na wiele lat porzucił żeglarstwo. Do czasu, aż w pewnym mugolskim porcie ujrzał zapomnianą fregatę*...

Posłowie:

Ten temat jest zasadniczo zrealizowany w opowiadaniu pt. „Statek": http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7261764 / 1 / Statek


	57. Przyjaciel

**57. Przyjaciel**

Do Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy z poranną pocztą. Igor, odstawiając kubek po herbacie, zdążył pomyśleć, że jeden z ptaków wygląda jakoś znajomo. Sowa obniżyła pułap lotu, najwyraźniej z zamiarem wylądowania, jednak nie zdołała wycelować precyzyjnie. Zamiast usiąść na kawałku wolnej przestrzeni stołu, znajdującej się przed Karkarowem, gwałtownie zmieniła kierunek. Na nieszczęście, trafiła wprost do owsianki Snape'a, pryskając dookoła mlekiem i płatkami, w tym na Mistrza Eliksirów.

Igor ostrożnie zerknął na Severusa, by zbadać jego reakcję.

Snape z niezmąconym spokojem odłożył łyżkę, sięgnął po serwetkę i starannie wytarł plamy po owsiance, które miały czelność naruszyć nieskalaną czerń jego szaty. Sowa otrząsnęła pióra i zabrała się za wyjadanie z miski tego, czego nie udało jej się wychlapać.

Severus odwiązał list od nóżki sowy i spojrzał na adresata.

— To do ciebie — powiedział zimno doskonale obojętnym tonem, nawet nie spoglądając na Karkarowa. Podał mu kopertę. — Czy wasze sowy cierpią na śnieżną ślepotę?

— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo — odparł Igor ostrożnie. Snape był ostatnio jakiś znerwicowany. Ze zrozumiałych powodów Karkarow wolał go nie drażnić.

— To na przyszłość trzymaj swoją korespondencję przy sobie — poradził mu Severus lodowato życzliwym tonem.

Karkarow zajął się listem, a Snape odganianiem sowy od resztek swojej owsianki. Ta jednak ani myślała ustąpić.

Igor wiedział, kto jest nadawcą listu. Sowa należała do Proteusa.

Karkarow nie posiadał przyjaciół, przynajmniej nie w ogólnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Przyjaźń opiera się na zaufaniu i zobowiązaniach. Igor podawał w wątpliwość istnienie tego pierwszego, a drugiego, kiedy tylko mógł, unikał. Ze swoim podejściem do Czarnej Magii, radykalnymi poglądami i trudnym charakterem, o pokrętnej przeszłości nie wspominając, nie stanowił, delikatnie mówiąc, osoby, z którą normalni ludzie chcieliby utrzymywać bliższe kontakty. Proteus Alföld stanowił pewnego rodzaju wyjątek. Dzieliło ich kilka lat różnicy – na tyle, by Proteus zdążył już skończyć edukację w Instytucie, kiedy Igor dopiero ją zaczynał. W szkole nigdy się nie poznali, a i przed etapem statku Durmstrangu ich kontakty były raczej powierzchowne. Kiedy Igor zajął się intensywnie remontem fregaty, odnowił kontakty ze wszystkimi znanymi sobie osobami, które mogły służyć jakąkolwiek pomocą w tym trudnym przedsięwzięciu. Na Proteusa też trafiło i szybko okazało się, że jest on bezcenną kopalnią informacji, szczególnie w zakresie pokrętnych regulacji prawnych. Bez niego Karkarow poszedłby na dno, bo jego rozeznanie w ustawach i gąszczu przepisów prawnych, mętnych jak wody na moczarach, kończyło się na wypełnieniu aktu własności i złożeniu podania o transport – wtedy jeszcze niemagicznego – obiektu z doku mugolskiego portu do Durmstrangu. Igor najczęściej przypominał sobie o Proteusie wtedy, kiedy czegoś od niego chciał. Jak na dość długo trwającą znajomość, Karkarow wiedział o nim zadziwiająco niewiele. Tylko tyle, że Proteus mieszkał jedynie w towarzystwie swojego psa nieopodal małej miejscowości, gdzie próżno by szukać drugiego czarodzieja, utrzymywał się z reperacji różnych mechanizmów, począwszy od czasomierzy, a na zmieniaczach czasu skończywszy, i odkładał pieniądze na remont własnego, małego jachtu, który czekał na lepsze czasy.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Dumbledora.

— Severusie, jeżeli będziesz miał zamiar rzucić Avadą w tę sowę, to z góry uprzedzam, że będę cię musiał powstrzymać — powiedział dyrektor Hogwartu pogodnie sponad rozłożonej gazety.

Snape spoglądał z wściekłością na sowę plądrującą resztki jego owsianki. Wyglądał, jakby faktycznie miał zamiar sięgnąć po różdżkę i uszkodzić sowę, które bynajmniej nie wyglądała na przejętą tą możliwością.

— Zrób coś, do diabła — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów do Igora. — Cała szkoła się na mnie patrzy.

Istotnie, wydarzenia przy nauczycielskim stole ściągnęły uwagę nie tylko ciała pedagogicznego, ale i sporej ilości uczniów. I nie tylko ci ostatni śmiali się w kułak.

— Pirat — zwrócił się Karkarow do sowy po imieniu. — Już, koniec zamieszania. Wracaj do domu. — Sowa spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, ale ostatecznie zdecydowała się posłuchać i odleciała, zabierając sobie jeszcze na drogę kawałek tosta.

— Jeżeli wszystko u was funkcjonuje tak, jak sowy, to nic dziwnego, że macie taki bałagan — mruknął Snape z dezaprobatą.

— Pirat to imię sowy, tak? — zagadnął Dumbledore. Igor skinął twierdząco głową. — Pasuje, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę skłonności do abordażu talerza Severusa — dodał dyrektor Hogwartu z rozbawieniem.

Snape popijał swoją herbatę z miną pod tytułem: nie-dam-się-wyprowadzić-z-równowagi.

Igor pomyślał chwilę o człowieku, który nazywa sowę imieniem Pirat i lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym otworzył list i zaczął go czytać.


	58. Szlaban

**58. Szlaban**

Karkarow dochodził do zakrętu korytarza, kiedy nagle ktoś na niego wpadł. Zaatakowany w tak niespodziewany sposób Igor zachwiał się, w ostatniej chwili odzyskując równowagę tylko dzięki temu, że oparł się o ścianę. Spojrzał na osobnika, który właśnie zbierał się z posadzki.

— Spieszy się pan dokądś, panie Jagodin? — zapytał Karkarow lodowato uprzejmym tonem.

— Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem... — Uczeń szybko zaczął zbierać książki, które wypadły mu z rąk przy kolizji.

— O ile się nie mylę, jest już po dzwonku — zauważył Igor, łaskawie pomijając milczeniem fakt, że o mało co nie został stratowany.

W oczach ucznia mignęło przerażenie. Wiedział, jaki będzie ciąg dalszy.

— To ja może już pójdę...

— Ależ ja pana nie zatrzymuję — powiedział Karkarow z obłudnym uśmieszkiem. — Stawi się pan w moim gabinecie, kiedy skończy pan lekcje. Porozmawiamy na temat punktualności. I pańskiego szlabanu.

Jagodin odszedł z dość nieszczęśliwą miną. Co za pech! Nie dość, że spóźnił się na lekcję, to jeszcze musiał wpaść, i to dosłownie, na dyrektora. A stary kozioł był znany z tego, że dawał kary już za mniejsze przewinienia. Nieszczęśnik nie miał złudzeń – w ciągu tej niefortunnej minuty pewnie zarobił podwójny szlaban.

Igor wrócił do swojego gabinetu i usiadł za biurkiem. Skrzywił się i pomasował po żebrach, dopiero teraz odczuwając skutki zderzenia — doprawdy, ci uczniowie stanowią zagrożenie porównywalne do Niewybaczalnych... A kto wie, czy nie większe. Tak jak wtedy, z tym żyrandolem...

Karkarow wyciągnął z kieszeni mały kalendarzyk, a z kalendarzyka karteczkę. Chwilę studiował listę, po czym zaznaczył coś na niej i mruknął do siebie:

— Przynajmniej już wiadomo, kto będzie jutro malować nadbudówkę. — Zamyślił się na chwilę. — I szorować pokład w przyszłym tygodniu.


	59. Nieporozumienie

**59. Nieporozumienie**

— Igorze, proszę, posłuchaj mnie...

— Ty chyba oszalałeś, Dumbledore! — warknął Karkarow. — Po tym wszystkim, co się tu wydarzyło? — Pozbierał się z ziemi, pospiesznie otrzepując z leśnego poszycia swoją brutalnie sponiewieraną przez gajowego Hogwartu osobę. Najchętniej oddaliłby się z tego miejsca jak najszybciej, ale uniemożliwiał mu to jego stan. Wciąż jeszcze odczuwał zawroty głowy i niezbyt pewnie stał na nogach. Wsparł się o pień drzewa, żeby nie upaść. Ten przeklęty półolbrzym o mało co go nie udusił.

— Hagrid, niestety, bywa impulsywny.

Igor wypowiedział w ojczystym języku kilka słów na temat impulsywności Hagrida — zdecydowanie dalekich od cenzuralnych.

— Rozumiem twoje wzburzenie... — zaczął jeszcze raz Dumbledore.

Wzburzenie! Dobre sobie. Najpierw sędzia turniejowy chce wyeliminować reprezentanta Durmstrangu. A potem ten przerośnięty gajowy ma czelność rzucać Karkarowem o drzewo.

— Nie, nie rozumiesz! Mam dość tych twoich gierek, Dumbledore. Gdybym mógł, jeszcze dzisiaj ja i moi uczniowie bylibyśmy w drodze powrotnej do Durmstrangu. Ale niestety — nie mogę. Wiedz jednak, że kiedy tylko skończy się ten Turniej, nie chcę mieć z wami więcej do czynienia!

Dumbledore spokojnie przyjął to oświadczenie. Na tyle, by Karkarow nieco się opanował. Zamilkł i ponuro spojrzał na Kruma, który wbrew własnej woli był świadkiem całej tej nieprzyjemnej sceny. Wiktor wyglądał, jakby był gotów oddać wszystko, byleby tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca.

— Wracamy na statek — rzucił w jego stronę Igor i ruszył w kierunku żaglowca, nie oglądając się za siebie. Dumbledore nie próbował go zatrzymywać.

Jeżeli całe to wydarzenie sprawiło, że Karkarow czuł się jak idiota, to spokój Dumbledore'a sprawił tylko, że poczuł się jak idiota do kwadratu.


	60. Ucieczka

**60. Ucieczka**

— Daleka podróż?

Igor drgnął i oderwał wzrok od monotonnego widoku niekończącej się szachownicy łąk i pól, przemykającego za oknem pociągu. Pytanie zadał jego towarzysz podróży. Karkarow nie pamiętał, kiedy tamten dosiadł się do jego przedziału.

— Dość... daleka — odparł w końcu, uważnie przyglądając się siedzącemu naprzeciwko niemu mężczyźnie. Wyglądał całkiem przeciętnie. Niegruby, niechudy, niełysy i niebrodaty. Prawdopodobnie był to tylko jakiś mugol, który, znudzony długą podróżą, chciał nawiązać konwersację. Prawdopodobnie.

— Nie jest pan zbyt rozmowny, co? — zapytał retorycznie, dostrzegając rezerwę Karkarowa.

Sięgnął za pazuchę i wyciągnął piersiówkę. Pociągnął z niej łyk i gestem zaoferował ją Igorowi. Karkarow wahał się przez moment, po czym chlapnął sobie. Zdrowo.

Współpasażer uznał to za początek znajomości. Karkarow co prawda nie odmówił udziału w osuszeniu piersiówki, ale nie dał się wciągnąć w konwersację. Mugol, jak na nieszczęście, okazał się wyjątkowo rozmowny. Igor odpowiadał półsłówkami, starannie unikając mówienia o sobie.

Jakieś kilkadziesiąt kilometrów pól i łąk później mugol najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że trafił mu się wyjątkowo niekontaktowy towarzysz podróży, i dał za wygraną.

Igor skorzystał z okazji i schował się za jakąś gazetą, leżącą na siedzeniu. Tak robili mugole, kiedy chcieli uniknąć konwersacji ze współpasażerami w środkach masowego transportu.

Szkoda, że w jego przypadku udawanie mugola nie mogło pomóc. Karkarow wiedział, że oni wciąż są na jego tropie...


	61. Przeciek

**61. Przeciek**

Karkarow zszedł na dolny pokład i ruszył przed siebie wąskim, nieoświetlonym korytarzem. Rozległ się plusk. Igor zatrzymał się, zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w dół. Wszedł w kałużę wody, której stanowczo nie powinno tutaj być. Machnięciem różdżki zapalił lampki, wiszące na obu ścianach. Sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze. Może jeszcze nie tak źle, jak na mugolskim transatlantyku, który zderzył się z górą lodową, ale jeżeli nabiorą jeszcze trochę więcej wody, mogą stracić sterowność.

Na schodkach prowadzących na dolny pokład pojawił się Poliakow. Zauważył profesora i już miał się po cichu wycofać, kiedy stary kozioł, zupełnie jakby wyczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi, odwrócił się i spojrzał wprost na Aleksieja.

— Panie Poliakow, znowu zapomniał pan zabezpieczyć zejściówkę? — zapytał podejrzanie łagodnym tonem.

— Nie, panie profesorze — odparł Poliakow, z rezygnacją schodząc na dół; nie było sensu czaić się na schodach, skoro stary kozioł już go zobaczył. Pierwszego dnia, podczas zanurzenia, nalało się trochę wody do środka kadłuba. Właściwie stało się to przez Omskiego, który miał wszystko sprawdzić, ale że była to wachta Poliakowa, to na niego spadła cała wina. Karkarow zdążył już wspomnieć o tej zejściówce co najmniej dwadzieścia razy. A podróż miała trwać tylko trzy dni. Dziś był dopiero drugi.

— To chyba coś na dnie przecieka — rzekł niepewnie Aleksiej. — Rozszczelniło się może? W tej, no... rzęzi...

— Co rzęzi? — zdziwił się Karkarow.

— W zęzie jest dużo wody.

— No to jazda do pompy! — warknął Igor.

— Ale... to nie jest moja wachta!

— A chce pan pójść na dno?

Poliakow zbladł i czym prędzej udał się w głąb korytarza, rozchlapując wodę.

Karkarow oczywiście łgał — czarodziejskie statki nie toną.

Ale Poliakow wcale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.


	62. Pech

**62. Pech**

Ten listopad był naprawdę fatalny.

Na początku Ministerstwo wyskoczyło z genialnym pomysłem na zmianę przepisów regulujących ruch magicznych obiektów. Igor już od jakiegoś czasu o tym słyszał, ale miał nadzieję, że o żaglowcach może zapomną, skoro było ich tak niewiele. Tymczasem wydane przez Ministerstwo rozporządzenie odgórnie ustaliło minimalną ilość załogi i kadry oficerskiej na magicznych statkach różnego typu. W praktyce dla Igora oznaczało to mniej więcej tyle, że albo sobie znajdzie pierwszego oficera, albo rejsy będzie musiał ograniczyć do jezior Durmstrangu.

Później okazało się, że z ożaglowaniem sztormowym statku jest jeszcze gorzej niż można było przypuszczać i z pewnością będzie wymagało naprawy. Tym samym plan budżetowy runął jak domek z kart. Igor zaczął się zastanawiać nad szyciem żagli z prześcieradeł.

W dodatku zaczął przerabiać klątwy z czwartym rokiem. Najbliższe dni zapowiadały się jako co najmniej ciężkie. Problem polegał na tym, że zawsze znaleźli się tacy, którzy koniecznie musieli wypróbować jak dane zaklęcia działają w praktyce. Nie na nauczycielu, uchowaj Merlinie, póki co nigdy się nic takiego nie zdarzyło, chociaż Karkarow nie wątpił, że niektórzy mieliby na to ochotę. Dlatego w tych dniach wolał zdwoić czujność – pewne odruchy zawsze pozostawały. W każdym razie w najbliższym czasie można było spodziewać się co najmniej kilku porozbijanych głów.

A potem spadł na niego żyrandol. Prawie. Na szczęście refleks wciąż miał dobry – przynajmniej na tyle, żeby się spod tego żyrandola w porę usunąć.

Wyglądało to na czysty przypadek. Ale Karkarow nie wierzył w przypadki. Za to zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy to _przypadkiem_ któryś uczeń nie zapomniał, jakie zasady obowiązują w tej szkole.


	63. Pokład

**63. Pokład**

— Kto nie miałby ochoty wyszorować pokładu? — Karkarow na moment zawiesił głos i uważnie spojrzał po obecnych. Na pozór wyglądało to tak, jakby namyślał się nad wyborem kandydata, ale z góry było wiadomo na kogo padnie. W momencie, w którym wzrok nauczyciela zatrzymał się na Aleksieju, ten wiedział już, jaki będzie brzmiał ciąg dalszy. — Pan Poliakow...?

— Kiedy ja... — zająknął się Poliakow.

— Taaak? — zapytał Karkarow, nie spuszczając zeń oka i nieznacznie unosząc jedną brew do góry.

— To ja może pójdę po wiadro i szczotkę... — powiedział Aleksiej zrezygnowanym tonem.

— Słusznie. A pan Omski i pan Meer pomogą koledze, prawda?

Pytanie było oczywiście retoryczne. Wyżej wymienieni zapewne wcale nie rwali się do wolontariatu, ale nie mieli wyjścia. Karkarow odprowadził ich wzrokiem, kiedy udawali się po niezbędny sprzęt.

To była tak zwana proza życia na statku.

Poliakow nigdy nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego do wyszorowania pokładu nie można użyć zwykłego _Chłoszczyść_. Tatiana i Nikolai usiłowali mu to kiedyś wytłumaczyć, ale Aleksiejowi w pamięć zapadło tylko coś o interferencji zaklęć i negatywnych skutkach niesprecyzowanych czarów.

Oczywiście najłatwiej byłoby zapytać o tę budzącą wątpliwości kwestię Karkarowa, ale Aleksiej wolał nie ryzykować. Najprawdopodobniej w miejsce odpowiedzi otrzymałby tylko złośliwy komentarz odnośnie swojego zadziwiająco niskiego stanu wiedzy, dodatkowo podający w wątpliwość jego inteligencję. Osobiście Poliakow podejrzewał, że musi istnieć jakieś proste zaklęcie do czyszczenia pokładu, ale Karkarow go nie zdradzał, bo wolał pastwić się nad uczniami.

Teraz też stał, opierając się o reling, na pokładzie rufowym, skąd mógł śledzić ich wysiłki.

Poliakow zabrał się do szorowania desek pokładu, niezbyt przychylnie myśląc sobie o dyrektorze. Tak właściwie chętnie by się czegoś nauczył, gdyby tylko dano mu szansę. Ale Karkarow jakoś nie przejawiał większej chęci do pokazania im czegoś w praktyce, najwidoczniej uznając, że sześciu uczniów z załogi statku wystarczy do poprowadzenia żaglowca. Może miało to też związek z tym, że pierwsza i ostatnia próba prostego czaru buchtowania w wykonaniu Aleksieja skończyła się wypadnięciem całego zwoju liny za burtę. Kiedy Karkarow to zobaczył, wyjątkowo powstrzymał się od zjadliwego komentarza, poprzestając tylko na kategorycznym zakazie zbliżania się do takielunku osobom, które nie mają powołania do zajmowania się jakiegokolwiek rodzaju żeglugą. A ponieważ mówiąc to, spoglądał na Poliakowa, nie było wątpliwości, kogo miał na myśli.

Co więcej, dyrektor niewiele zajmował się nawigacją podczas październikowej podróży do Hogwartu, właściwie pozostawiając wszystko w gestii uczniów. Tatiana nawet wspominała coś, że wyglądało to tak, jakby stracił serce do tego.

Aleksiej nie miał zamiaru prowadzić rozważań nad sercem Karkarowa. Za to tylko czekał, aż staremu kozłowi znudzi się stanie nad nimi i pójdzie do swojej kajuty.

Wtedy będzie można sobie pomóc przy pracy choćby prostym _Aguamenti_.


	64. Kafel

**64. Kafel**

Karkarow siedział za biurkiem w gabinecie. Skubał swoją kozią bródkę i trzeci raz podliczał rachunki za bieżący miesiąc. Ciągle coś mu się nie zgadzało, jednak nie mógł odkryć w czym tkwi błąd.

Nagle za jego plecami rozległ się brzdęk tłuczonego szkła. Igor, kompletnie zaskoczony, poderwał wzrok znad papierów i obejrzał się. Jedyne co zdołał dostrzec, to zarys jakiegoś pocisku, który przeleciał przez jego gabinet, rujnując wszystko na swojej drodze.

Dodatkowych wrażeń dostarczył zamkowy kocur, dotychczas spokojnie drzemiący w fotelu pod ścianą. Teraz, przestraszony hałasem, poderwał się z piekielnym jazgotem i wylądował na globusie.

— Na Merlina — jęknął Igor, nie wiedząc na czym powinien skupić uwagę: na kocie, który właśnie wczepił się pazurami w Grenlandię i Ocean Arktyczny, czy może raczej na niezidentyfikowanym obiekcie latającym. Wybrał to drugie. Sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i rozejrzał się po gabinecie. W kącie chował się czerwony kafel. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był zawstydzony dziełem zniszczenia, którego dokonał i usiłował powolutku się odtoczyć.

Igor zatrzymał go zdecydowanym machnięciem różdżki, ściągnął – nie bez trudności – z globusa wciąż zjeżonego kota i spojrzał na wybitą szybę. Był tak tym wszystkim zdziwiony, że nawet się zbytnio nie zdenerwował. Pomyślał przelotnie, że rachunki już mu się na pewno nie będą zgadzać, bo teraz musiał doliczyć koszty wstawienia nowej szyby. Poszła w drobny mak – żadne _Reparo_ by na to nie pomogło. Do strat własnych mógł doliczyć jeszcze lewą rękę, podrapaną przez przestraszonego kota.

Karkarow ostrożnie wyjrzał przez okno. Kto wie czy za kaflem nie nadlatywał, na przykład, tłuczek? Na szczęście na horyzoncie nie pojawił się żaden z ciężkich przedmiotów tego rodzaju – za to widoczna była aż nazbyt czytelna scena. Woźny Jefensjewiej strofował grupkę chłopców. Wszyscy mieli dość niewyraźne miny. Sądząc po miotłach, które trzymali w rękach, jeszcze przed chwilą grali w quidditcha. Niektórzy z obawą zerkali na okno dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Spodziewali się, że w najbliższym czasie czeka ich uziemienie i zamiana sprzętu sportowego na łopaty do odśnieżania.

Karkarow przez chwilę spoglądał na uczniów z dezaprobatą.

„Gracze w quidditcha od siedmiu boleści" — pomyślał z irytacją.

Tamtego dnia nawet mu przez myśl nie przemknęło, że wśród winowajców znajdował się Wiktor Krum, przyszła gwiazda reprezentacji bułgarskiej drużyny.


	65. Ostrzeżenie

**65. Ostrzeżenie**

— Naprawdę myślisz, że można oszukać Czarnego Pana, Karkarow? To przekonanie niejednego posłało do grobu.

W głosie stojącego naprzeciwko niego Śmierciożercy brzmiała zarazem groźba jak i ostrzeżenie. I absolutne przekonanie o prawdziwości swoich słów. Nie bez przyczyny Karkarow oblał się zimnym potem.

Nie wiedział nawet z kim dokładnie rozmawia. Ale nie miało to znaczenia. To był jeden z młodszych popleczników Czarnego Pana – ślepo mu oddanych i absolutnie posłusznych.

— Wiesz jakie było twoje zadanie.

— Wiem, ale... — Zaschło mu w gardle. Nie miał żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Już jakiś czas temu zaczął dostrzegać w jak niebezpieczną grę się wplątał. I dobrze wiedział jakie są jej konsekwencje. A teraz popełnił błąd i naraził się, nie wykonując w pełni zadania.

— Czarnego Pana się nie zawodzi — wycedził Śmierciożerca, kładąc szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowa. — Masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny na naprawienie swojego błędu. — Odwrócił się z łopotem czarnej szaty. — I, Karkarow, lepiej tym razem zrób co do ciebie należy.


	66. Szansa

**66. Szansa**

Bar, wciśnięty pomiędzy jednakowe, szare bryły budynków, nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Był jednym z wielu znajdujących się na tyłach dworca kolejowego. Brudne szyby i zepsuty neon, migający nad wejściem, jakoś nie przyciągały potencjalnych klientów.

Wnętrze wyglądało równie mało zachęcająco. Oświetlenie było znikome, a podłogę zamiatano chyba tylko od święta. Barman niemrawo wycierał szklanki, od czasu do czasu zerkając na ekran wiszącego nad kontuarem telewizora – akurat leciała powtórka jakiegoś meczu piłkarskiego. Klienci, najczęściej podróżni udający się na dworzec, pojawiali się na krótko, zatrzymując się tylko po to, żeby szybko wypić kawę albo herbatę, rzadziej aby zaryzykować posiłek. Obsługa nie miała wiele do roboty. Barman zerknął w stronę stolika w kącie. W obecnej chwili w barze znajdował się tylko jeden klient. Siedział nawet dość długo, jakby na coś czekał. Cóż, jego prawo – w końcu zapłacił za zamówienie.

Karkarow siedział nad jakąś cienką lurą, która z założenia była herbatą. Na szczęście nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Co chwila spoglądał na kieszonkowy zegarek, śledząc wolno przesuwające się wskazówki. Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza. Wreszcie uznał, że nadszedł czas. Zostawił nietkniętą herbatę na stole i opuścił bar.

Wszedł w uliczkę za dworcem, minął kilka przecznic i wreszcie zatrzymał się w zaułku za niewielkim placem. Za dnia był tutaj bazar, na którym sprzedawano co tylko się dało, od warzyw i owoców począwszy na książkach i ubraniach skończywszy; wieczorem, o tej godzinie, wszystkie stoiska dawno już zamknięto.

To było umówione miejsce. Karkarow cofnął się pod obdrapaną ścianę budynku. Czekał, z każdą chwilą czując coraz większe zdenerwowanie. Rozglądał się dookoła z niepokojem, sprawdzając czy nikt nie nadchodzi. Ale ulica była pusta.

Nagle przemknął nad nim jakiś cień. Odruchowo spojrzał w górę, jednocześnie sięgając po różdżkę. Na gzymsie ponad nim przysiadł ptak. Z pewnością nietypowy dla miasta.

Sowa.

Przez chwilę spoglądała na niego przenikliwym spojrzeniem złocistych oczu, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze, upuszczając przed nim małą karteczkę.

Igor podniósł ją szybko i rozwinął.

Odetchnął z ulgą.

72°50'23'' N, 80°54'00'' E – pod tymi współrzędnymi geograficznymi kryła się jego szansa na ocalenie.


	67. Wycieczka

**68. Wycieczka**

Wycieczki szkolne.

Koszmar.

Nie wiadomo, kto pierwszy to wymyślił. Z pewnością nie Karkarow i z pewnością nie rada pedagogiczna. Prawdopodobnie pomysł przyszedł od najbardziej wpływowych rodziców, czyli tych, którzy regularnie zasilali szkołę dotacjami finansowymi. Nagle stwierdzono, że skoro jest statek, to powinien być jakoś wykorzystany dla ogółu uczniów. Ku przerażeniu Karkarowa pomysł zyskał ogólną aprobatę. Tak więc, celem zapewnienia rozrywki uczniom, ładowano ich na statek i zabierano w rejs.

Cała impreza niosła ze sobą niewielkie walory poznawczo–turystyczne, bowiem tak naprawdę uczniowie niedużo mogli zobaczyć. Mało jest miejsc, do których może zawinąć magiczny żaglowiec, a jeszcze mniej do których może zawinąć magiczny żaglowiec ze zgrają nastoletnich czarodziejów na pokładzie.

Karkarow zawsze ciężko przeżywał każdy taki rejs. Oczywiście nie zabierano na raz wszystkich uczniów. Pomimo licznych udogodnień żaglowiec, jak każdy statek, miał jednak ściśle określoną wyporność, a co za tym idzie także ograniczoną liczbę pasażerów, którą można było zabrać na pokład. Tak więc wątpliwa rozrywka miała co najmniej trzy odsłony w każdym roku. Po każdej takiej wyprawie Igorowi przybywało siwych włosów na głowie.

Zapewne oszalałby już dawno, gdyby nie pierwszy oficer, Kamzoj, normalnie pełniący funkcję nauczyciela Wstępu do Teorii Czarnej Magii. Przez uczniów zwany był Saladynem, ze względu na swoje orientalne pochodzenie. Nigdy nie było widać po nim zdenerwowania. Wszystko, co działo się na pokładzie, przyjmował wręcz z nieludzkim opanowaniem. Stanowił prawdziwe oparcie dla Karkarowa, który z pewnym niesmakiem stwierdzał, że chyba już się na tego rodzaju rozrywki robi po prostu za stary. Co innego rejs z młodzieżą, która uczy się żeglugi, a co innego z całą niezdyscyplinowaną gromadą uczniów. Nie daj Merlinie, co będzie jeżeli ktoś wypadnie za burtę? Albo jak któryś z uczniów dostanie choroby morskiej? Na szczęście Saladyn zawsze był na miejscu, aby w razie takiego przypadku z całkowitym opanowaniem poradzić osobnikowi, żeby popatrzył na jakiś odległy punkt na horyzoncie, bo to pomaga.

Karkarowowi pomagało tylko jedno – zakończenie tego wszystkiego i zejście na ląd.


	68. Zaklęcia

**67. Zaklęcia**

— Możecie mi wytłumaczyć co wyście tu wyprawiali? — zapytała profesor Berezowa, nie kryjąc zdenerwowania.

Igor milczał. Podobnie jak Antoszka. I Sienia. Nawet Grigorij, zawsze tak wygadany, tym razem nie potrafił wymyślić nic sensownego.

Trzeba było przyznać, że gniew pani profesor był niebezpodstawny. Komnata wyglądała jak pobojowisko. Cóż, chyba faktycznie trochę ich poniosło przy testowaniu nowych uroków i zaklęć, które znaleźli w książce, którą, nie wiadomo skąd, wytrzasnął Antoszka. W szkolnej bibliotece takich nie było – przynajmniej nie wśród tych ogólnie dostępnych. Cóż, może jednak powinni byli pójść z tym do lasku nad Dalekim Jeziorem, ale jak sama nazwa wskazywała, Dalekie Jezioro leżało najdalej ze wszystkich znajdujących się na terenie Durmstrangu i po prostu im się nie chciało... I pewnie gdyby nie narobili tyle hałasu, nikt by ich nie przyłapał.

— Czyja to książka? — zapytała profesor Berezowa. Wystarczył jej rzut oka na spis treści, by zorientować się, że taka lektura jest z pewnością nieodpowiednia dla trzynastolatków.

Jak było do przewidzenia, żaden z nich się nie przyznał.

— Widzę, że nie obejdzie się bez spotkania z dyrektorem. Ile razy trzeba wam powtarzać jak niebezpieczne mogą być nieznane zaklęcia? Czy wy nie respektujecie żadnych zasad?

Mina Igor jasno wskazywała, że nie trafiają do niego te argumenty. Być może to zwróciło uwagę pani profesor, która spojrzała wprost na niego.

— Jeszcze raz pytam, czyja to książka. — Chłopiec wzdrygnął się nerwowo pod jej wzrokiem, przywodzącym mu na myśl drapieżnego ptaka wpatrującego się w ofiarę.

Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Antoszkę.

— Cóż, nie moja...


	69. Książka

**69. Książka**

Wielka Sala, śniadanie.

Karkarow przeglądał Proroka Codziennego, starannie omijając stronę pierwszą, drugą i jedenastą, zawierające obszerny artykuł o Potterze i Turnieju Trójmagicznym, z całkowitym pominięciem udziału Wiktora Kruma i uczestnictwa Durmstrangu, kiedy zauważył, że w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego leci duża sowa uszata, niosąca sporych rozmiarów paczkę. Wylądowała przed Snape'm, zostawiła mu swój ładunek i niemal natychmiast wzbiła się z powrotem w powietrze. Severusowi w oku błysnęło na sam widok paczki. Odłożył widelec i zabrał się do jej otwierania.

— Widzę, że zamówiłeś nowe książki — zauważył Karkarow. Wcale nie taktownie i nie bezinteresownie.

— W istocie — odparł Snape, nie podnosząc wzroku sponad zawartości paczki — dwóch lśniących nowością, oprawionych w elegancką, ciemną skórę książek.

Karkarow zerknął na tytuły.

— „Uroki na przestrzeni wieków" Morbiusa? Brzmi ciekawie.

— Mhm... — mruknął Severus, kartkując książkę i zatrzymując się przy którymś z dalszych rozdziałów.

— I leksykon zaklęć według Hartwiga — powiedział Igor, spoglądając na tytuł drugiego tomu. — Chciałem to przeczytać — dodał.

Snape nie zareagował.

— Pożyczysz?

Mistrz Eliksirów wzdrygnął się lekko, zatrzasnął książkę i spojrzał ponuro na Karkarowa, na wszelki wypadek nie wypuszczając nowych zdobyczy z rąk.

— Mam poważne wątpliwości czy mogę — syknął, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie.

W pierwszym momencie Igor nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. A potem sobie przypomniał.

— Oj, to było tylko raz... — odparł wymijająco. — I to w dodatku szesnaście lat temu.

— Piętnaście — skorygował zimno Snape. — I ja wciąż to pamiętam.

— Już przepraszałem.

— Powiedzmy.

— I nawet przyniosłem ci rekompensatę...

— Taaa... Dużo mi przyjdzie z książki z po rosyjsku.

— Ale to przynajmniej ten sam tytuł — wyszczerzył się Karkarow. — To jak? Pożyczysz jak przeczytasz?

Snape spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i oburzenia.

— Karkarow, ty jesteś co najmniej bezczelny. Nie dość, że co rano wyłudzasz ode mnie gazetę...

— Przecież i tak byś ją wyrzucił — trafnie spostrzegł Igor.

— ...nachodzisz mnie wieczorami...

Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, siedzący obok Snape'a profesor Flitwick zakrztusił się herbatą. Zajmująca jedno miejsce dalej Auriga Sinistra, nauczycielka Astronomii, rzuciła zagadkowe spojrzenie Karkarowowi, ale Igor tego nie zauważył.

— ...i ciągle zawracasz mi głowę, to jeszcze teraz żebrzesz o książki, które są w moim posiadaniu dopiero od niecałych pięciu minut. Mam rację czy nie?

— Masz — przyznał Igor. — Ale pożyczysz jak przeczytasz?

Snape westchnął. Wyglądało na to, że Karkarow się nie odczepi.

— Pożyczę. Kiedyś... — odparł. — I nie omieszkam poprosić o coś w zamian. W cywilizowanym języku — dodał, po czym na powrót zagłębił się w treść Morbiusa, dając tym samym znać, że rozmowa skończona.

Karkarow skinął głową. Na razie wolał nie mówić Snape'owi, że jedyne książki, jakie ma po angielsku, dotyczą tylko i wyłącznie jednego tematu, raczej mało interesującego dla Mistrza Eliksirów: magicznej żeglugi.


	70. Tradycja

**70. Tradycja**

— Ależ oni wyrośli — powiedziała profesor Berezowa zaskakująco łagodnym tonem, spoglądając na absolwentów Durmstrangu, którzy zaczynali się zbierać w Wielkiej Sali przed rozpoczęciem pożegnalnego balu. Karkarow siedział najbliżej, więc to do niego skierowana była ta uwaga. Machinalnie skinął głową. Na siódmym roku nawet on kojarzył już wszystkie imiona i nazwiska; potrafił je nawet dopasować do twarzy. I nie mógł nie zauważyć jak bardzo różnią się ci młodzi ludzie od dzieci, które przybyły do szkoły siedem lat temu. Ostatnie egzaminy już się skończyły. Lada dzień tych kilkudziesięciu uczniów opuści Instytut, a uroczysty bal absolwentów był częścią tradycji Durmstrangu.

Tradycyjnie też profesor Berezowa co roku mówiła to samo.

Karkarow zerknął na najmłodszych w kadrze nauczycieli: Kamzoja od Wstępu do Teorii Czarnej Magii i Lenę od Wróżbiarstwa. Zapewne oni dobrze pamiętali swój pożegnalny bal, _tradycyjnie_ odbywający się przed oficjalnym zakończenie roku. Igor nie mógłby powiedzieć tego samego. To świadczyło o jednym – nie było czego wspominać.

Karkarow sięgnął po kieliszek z winem i upił łyk, krzywiąc się lekko, bynajmniej nie z powodu jego smaku. Była też jeszcze jedna tradycja: dziwnym trafem, kiedy spotykał we wrześniu swoich absolwentów na Ulicy Skrytej, połowa z nich jakoś już go nie poznawała.


	71. Proces

**71. Proces**

Dementorzy przywlekli go na salę. Otępiony, czuł się tak, jakby obserwował wszystko z oddali, jako jeden z licznych widzów obecnych na sali. Dopiero kiedy dementorzy się oddalili, Igor oprzytomniał na tyle, aby w pełni dotarło do niego, gdzie się znajduje.

Siedział na krześle, na miejscu dla oskarżonych, na środku sali sądowej.

Teraz już nie było odwrotu.

Dlaczego było tutaj tak zimno? Trząsł się. A może to strach?

Łańcuchy ożyły i zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstkach, przykuwając go do krzesła. Ledwie mógł się ruszyć.

— Igorze Karkarow! — Głos Bartemiusza Croucha niósł się echem po sali. — Zostałeś sprowadzony z Azkabanu, aby złożyć zeznania przed Ministerstwem Magii. Dałeś nam do zrozumienia, że chcesz nam przekazać jakieś ważne informacje.

Ważne informacje... Miał zamiar zdradzić swoich dawnych towarzyszy w zamian za swoją wolność. Myślał nad tym wystarczająco długo, by teraz już się nie wahać.

Karkarow z trudem wyprostował się na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu łańcuchy.

I zaczął zeznawać.


	72. Schronienie

**72. Schronienie**

Wnętrze chaty sprawiało wrażenie opuszczonego od dość długiego czasu. Można się było tylko domyślać dlaczego ją porzucono. Na ścianie wciąż wisiał działający barometr, gdzieniegdzie poniewierały się też jakieś papiery. Całe umeblowanie stanowił jeden stół, kulawe krzesło i osmolona rura od piecyka, leżąca w kącie, bez śladu samego piecyka.

Domyślił się szybko przeznaczenia tego budynku.

Stacja meteorologiczna.

Tylko to mogło się znajdować na takim pustkowiu. I z pewnością to miejsce nie było odpowiednie do spędzenia zimy w surowym klimacie północnej Rosji.

Ale Karkarow nie miał wyjścia, jeżeli chciał przeżyć – musiał pozostać w ukryciu.

Tak naprawdę nie miał już dokąd uciekać.


	73. Cuma

**73. Cuma**

Nadszedł dzień wypłynięcia. Pogoda była dobra, niebo błękitne i czyste. Wiał słaby wiatr, ale na tym etapie podróży nie miało to większego znaczenia. I tak zaraz po odbiciu od przystani Karkarow planował sprowadzić statek do zanurzenia i teleportować na otwarty akwen Morza Białego.

Oficjalne pożegnanie było zaplanowane na godzinę 12:00. Wszystko zostało już załadowane na pokład poprzedniego dnia, a sam statek lśnił czystością. Kadłub został świeżo odmalowany, naszykowano również nowiutki komplet żagli, gotowy do wciągnięcia na reje. Na ranek pozostały tylko ostatnie przygotowania.

Igor stał na pokładzie rufowym ze swoim pierwszym oficerem, Kamzojem. Karkarow chętnie widział by go przy sobie w tym rejsie, ale ktoś musiał zostać w Durmstrangu, żeby zastąpić go na stanowisku nauczyciela. Kamzoj, jako nauczyciel Wstępu do Teorii Czarnej Magii był oczywistym i jednym kandydatem. Igor nie chciał nikogo z zewnątrz – zwłaszcza, że kosztowałoby to zapewne znacznie więcej, niż normalna nauczycielska pensja, nawet po doliczeniu nadgodzin.

W ciągu ostatnich dni przed podróżą Kamzoj czynnie uczestniczył przy przygotowywaniu żaglowca do rejsu. Teraz przeglądał księgę ze spisem zaopatrzenia, aby sprawdzić, czy na pewno wszystko znajduje się na pokładzie. Karkarow widział ten spis już tyle razy, że sam nie był pewien, czy czegoś tam przypadkiem nie brakuje. Wolał, aby ktoś znający się na rzeczy jeszcze raz rzucił na to okiem.

— Półtora kompletu zapasowych żagli? — zdziwił się uprzejmie pierwszy oficer, stukając palcem w odpowiednią adnotację.

— Taaa — przyznał z niechęcią Karkarow. — Przehandlowałem większość tego starego na zapasowe olinowanie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może wydarzyć. Został komplet do grota, kliwer i stersztaksle. I bezan. A skoro jest miejsce w żagielkoi to nie zaszkodzi zabrać i tego.

Kamzoj skinął głową, wracając do przeglądania księgi. Tymczasem Karkarow poinstruował dwóch uczniów, aby sprawdzili, czy wszystko jest dobrze umocowane w ładowni.

— Czyli wciągacie teraz te nowe, czarne? — zagadnął pierwszy oficer.

— Taaa... Nowe żagle i nowe przepisy. — Karkarow zebrał poły futra i oparł się o reling, spoglądając na śródokręcie. — Żeby ich pokręciło wszystkich w tym ministerstwie, nie mają co robić, tylko siedzą i wymyślają, a wszyscy żeglarze rwą sobie włosy z głowy. Ledwie zamówiłem nowy komplet, oczywiście biały, i zgadnij co się stało...

— Czyżby ogólne zarządzenie o kolorze żagli?

— Dokładnie.

Niejeden uczeń, odrabiający szlaban farbowaniem żagli, klął w żywe kamienie Karkarowa i jego fanaberie. W rzeczywistości Igor musiał dopasować kolor ożaglowania do nowych przepisów o ustawie tajności i ukrywania istnienia czarodziejskiego świata przed mugolami.

— Paranoja kompletna — ciągnął dalej Karkarow, skubiąc swoją kozią bródkę. — Niby są mniej widoczne, ale przecież tylko w nocy. W dzień wyróżniają się jak mało co. Jest jeszcze trochę mugolskich żaglowców, ale żeby któryś miał czarne żagle...? W życiu o tym nie słyszałem. O zielonych to i owszem. Ale to jeden tylko wyjątek. Niech te czarne jakiś mugol zobaczy i zacznie się zastanawiać...

— A mugole pływają już coraz dalej — powiedział Kamzoj. — Nawet za koło podbiegunowe.

— Niech zgadnę: turyści?

Pierwszy oficer skinął twierdząco głową.

— Jak tak dalej pójdzie to niedługo będziemy mogli żeglować już tylko po własnym jeziorze...

Karkarow nic nie odpowiedział, ale minę miał wielce wymowną.

Od strony zamku nadbiegał Aleksiej Poliakow. Zaspał trochę, potem nie mógł znaleźć wszystkich swoich rzeczy i w rezultacie spóźnił się na poranną odprawę. W pośpiechu, myśląc tylko o tym, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się na statku, nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na to, co znajduje się pod jego nogami.

Żaglowiec stał przycumowany przez pomoście na jeziorze. Aleksiej nie zauważył jednej z lekko napiętych lin, które znajdowały się na jego drodze, i potknął się gwałtownie. Jakby tego było mało na oczach obydwu nauczycieli, którzy widzieli wszystko z wysokości pokładu rufowego.

Kamzoj udał, że nic nie zauważył, ale Karkarow oczywiście nie omieszkał skomentować całego zajścia.

— Trzeba postawić panu tabliczkę z ostrzeżeniem: „uwaga cumy"? — zapytał ironicznie.

— Eee, nie, nie trzeba, panie dyrektorze — odparł zmieszany Poliakow, zbierając swoje rzeczy. Co za pech, że stary kozioł musiał akurat stać na pokładzie rufowym...

Aleksiej wszedł na pokład, z zamiarem jak najszybszego zejścia z oczu kapitana. Ale Karkarow jeszcze z nim nie skończył.

— Spóźnił się pan na odprawę — powiedział zimnym tonem. — Na przyszłość radzę być na czas.

Poliakow nic nie odpowiedział. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy dostanie szlaban już teraz, czy później, po wypłynięciu. W ciągu miesiąca zdążył już ich zarobić tyle, że jeden mniej lub więcej nie stanowił dużej różnicy. Ale ponieważ Karkarow nie powiedział już nic więcej, Aleksiej skorzystał z okazji by zniknąć pod pokładem.

Igor pokręcił głową ze zniechęceniem, spoglądając za Poliakowem.

— Ten chłopak to beznadziejny przypadek.

— Ma jeszcze czas, żeby się nauczyć — stwierdził optymistycznie pierwszy oficer. — Nikt nie jest żeglarzem, nim nie wypłynie na morze.

— Wątpię, to kompletny antytalent żeglarski. — Karkarow machnął ręką i wrócił do przeglądania księgi.

— Z nami chyba też nie było łatwo — zauważył Kamzoj.

— Mimo wszystko jakoś lepiej mi się współpracowało z waszym rocznikiem. Wy przynajmniej chcieliście się uczyć. I od razu były rezultaty. Natomiast jeżeli o pana Poliakowa chodzi... W załodze jest z czystego przypadku. Jak nic nie zepsuje na żaglowcu, to będzie dobrze.

— Może po prostu trzeba dać mu szansę? — zasugerował Kamzoj.

Karkarow spojrzał na niego ponuro.

— Ostatnio ćwiczyliśmy rzucanie kotwicy.

— I jak poszło?

— No cóż, trzeba mu przyznać, że trafił w wodę.

— To chyba dobrze?

— Tak, tylko zapomniał sprawdzić, czy rzuca właściwą kotwicę...

Kamzoj lekko osłupiał.

— Chyba nie wyrzucił jednej z tych zapasowych?

— Do dzisiaj jej nie znaleźliśmy... Pewnie gdzieś tam leży na dnie jeziora. Z wami nie było takich kłopotów — Karkarow urwał na chwilę, jakby usiłował sobie coś przypomnieć.

— Chociaż... pamiętam taką jedną sytuację... Na ćwiczeniu manewrów o mało co nie uderzyliśmy w pomost.

— Ekhm...

— Też to pamiętasz?

— W zasadzie... — uśmiechnął się blado Kamzoj. — To ja stałem wtedy za sterem.

Przypis:

Wspomniany żaglowiec o zielonych żaglach to niemiecki bark „Aleksander von Humboldt".


	74. Święta

**74. Święta**

Igor wyszedł o świcie na pokład żaglowca. Odetchnął głęboko chłodnym, ostrym powietrzem poranka, rozkoszując się ciszą i spokojem. Uwielbiał tę porę dnia, kiedy czas zdawał się płynąć wolniej niż normalnie, a pierwsze promienie słoneczne oblewały złocistym blaskiem pokład statku.

Wschód słońca oglądał zazwyczaj z pokładu rufowego. Jednak tego dnia czekała tam na niego niespodzianka. Rzucił okiem na mostek kapitański i zdębiał. Za kołem sterowym ktoś stał. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że spogląda na ulepionego ze śniegu bałwana. Uformowany z trzech kul, o kształtach dalekich od idealnych, z marchewkowym nosem i chudymi, patykowatymi rękami opartymi o koło sterowe. Jedynym, co odróżniało go od standardowych przedstawicieli jego rodzaju, była futrzana czapa na śniegowej głowie i... spiczasta bródka. Na ten widok Karkarow odruchowo złapał się za własną.

Przez moment zastanawiał się jak ma to rozumieć. A potem dostrzegł na pokładzie rufowym całą flotyllę lodowych rzeźb. Miniaturowe żaglowce: fregaty, barki, szkunery, a nawet jeden galeon, skrzyły się w bladych promieniach zimowego słońca. Coś go tknęło i spojrzał w kierunku dziobu. Dostrzegł lodową figurę stojącego dęba hipogryfa. Skierował spojrzenie wyżej. Na bramsreji fokmasztu przysiadł lodowy smok. Symbole z godła Durmstrangu w pełnym wymiarze. Od dziobu, poprzez szczyty masztów do rufy zawieszono galę banderową. Karkarow pospiesznie sprawdził, czy przypadkiem układ flag nie wyraża jakiegoś niestosownego napisu. Nie wyrażał.

Igor spojrzał w kierunku Hogwartu. No cóż, dwunastu choinek chyba nie przebili, ale takich rzeźb w zamku nie mieli. Cóż, może święta nie były takie złe, skoro motywowały młodzież do działań, które miały w gruncie rzeczy wydźwięk pozytywny...?

Miał tylko nadzieję, że ten bałwan nie był jakąś przenośnią...


	75. Zlot

**75. Zlot**

— Proteus, ile razy jeszcze mam ci powtarzać? Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie.

— Jesteś uparty jak stary kozioł.

— Tylko nie stary! — zaprotestował Igor, rzucając mu niechętne spojrzenie.

Proteus, który od dłuższej chwili z zainteresowaniem oglądał globus, stanowiący niezwykle dekoracyjny element w gabinecie Karkarowa, wcale tego nie zauważył. Rzadko odwiedzał Igora. Przeważnie to Karkarow zjawiał się u Proteusa, kiedy czegoś od niego chciał. Tym razem było odwrotnie. To Proteus namawiał Karkarowa do udziału w planowanym zlocie magicznych żaglowców. Dość bezskutecznie, trzeba przyznać, ponieważ z pewnych powodów Igor miał poważne obiekcje względem tego typu imprez i nie omieszkał ich wyrazić.

— Po pierwsze: co to za zlot, na którym najwyżej ze cztery statki będą? — zapytał sceptycznie Karkarow. — Właściwie to trzy, bo ja nie jestem pewien, czy tę łupinę Malloy'ego można uznać za pełnoprawny statek — dodał.

— Nie mów mu tego, bo się obrazi. — Proteus oderwał się od oglądania globusa i podszedł do okna. — Jakiś typ gapi się w tę stronę — zakomunikował po chwili, wyjrzawszy na zewnątrz.

— Jak wygląda? — zapytał Igor z roztargnieniem, o wiele mniej przejęty, niż należało w podobnej sytuacji.

— Ciężko powiedzieć — odparł Proteus z namysłem. — Długi płaszcz nieokreślonej barwy i zakazana gęba. Stoi przy płocie i pali papierosa. Mówi ci to coś?

— A, to nowy pomocnik woźnego. Jest tu od niedawna, a już chciałby podwyżkę. I jeszcze narzeka na niebezpieczne warunki pracy.

— Niebezpieczne?

— Zwierzaki go za bardzo nie lubią. Bystrooki ostatnio wykopał go z boksu. No, nieważne. Teraz w ogóle ciężko o dobrych pracowników.

— Mhm...

Proteus podszedł do krzesła stojącego przed biurkiem Karkarowa, teoretycznie przeznaczonego dla gości. Zauważył jednak, że zajmuje je kot. Zrezygnował z siadania na kocie i skinięciem różdżki przywołał sobie z kąta inne krzesło.

— Naprawdę nie rozumiem dlaczego tak się opierasz — powiedział.

Sięgnął po cukiernicę z zamiarem posłodzenia herbaty, którą poczęstował go Igor w przypływie niesamowitej jak na niego gościnności. Karkarow pilnie śledził jego poczynania. Kiedy zobaczył jak Proteus wsypuje do herbaty trzy czubate łyżeczki cukru, zrobiło mu się tak jakby trochę słabo, bo sam pijał wyłącznie gorzką.

— Co do liczby statków — kontynuował Proteus — pojawiając się, znacząco podniósłbyś liczbę uczestników. Poza tym... — Wskazał na niego łyżeczką. — Udział twojej fregaty byłby w dobrym tonie. Po tym wszystkim, co zawdzięczasz Towarzystwu... — Zamieszał herbatę.

— Po tych wszystkich kłopotach, chciałeś powiedzieć — mruknął Karkarow z niesmakiem i dolał sobie herbaty. — Nie chcę mieć z nimi nic do czynienia. To zgraja wariatów!

— I to mówi ktoś, kto kupił pływający wrak i zabrał się za jego umagicznianie...

— Ja nie przerabiam statków tak, żeby latały. Ani żeby pływały pod wodą, jak te tam, U-booty, na punkcie których Klinek ma obsesję. Ja jestem zwolennikiem tradycyjnej teleportacji. A to, co oni wyprawiają... — Mina Igora dobitnie wyrażała, co sądzi o tego typu odchyleniach od normy. — I nie pcham się do mugolskich regat! — podkreślił.

— Co robić, skoro u czarodziejów tego typu imprez nie uświadczysz... — Proteus bezradnie rozłożył ręce. Po chwili zauważył, że Karkarow przygląda się jego filiżance. — Co? — zapytał podejrzliwie.

— Ty naprawdę możesz to pić?

Proteus upił łyk herbaty.

— Faktycznie, jakoś mało słodka... — powiedział Proteus z namysłem.

Karkarow skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

Proteus wsypał do herbaty czwartą łyżeczkę cukru i starannie zamieszał, milcząc przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Wiesz, to dobra okazja, żeby się należycie zaprezentować — powiedział w końcu powoli. — Po tym co o tobie mówili... — zawiesił głos.

— Co mówili? — zaniepokoił się Igor.

— A, takie tam... — odparł wymijająco Proteus.

— O nie. Skoro już zacząłeś to powiedz — zażądał Karkarow.

— No, coś tam mi się obiło o uszy o wariacie, który kupił mugolski wrak i zapewne nie dał rady go wyremontować, bo jakoś o nim nie słychać.

— Fachowej prasy nie czytają? - oburzył się Igor. - Przecież był artykuł!

— Niektórzy nawet sądzą, że przy pierwszej próbie teleportacji poszedłeś na dno i już nie wypłynąłeś — dodał Proteus niewinnym tonem.

Karkarowa szlag trafił.

— Już ja pokażę tej zgrai oszołomów jak wygląda porządny magiczny żaglowiec! — warknął. — Kiedy jest ten zlot?

— No, wreszcie gadasz do rzeczy! — ucieszył się Proteus.

Dopiero później Igor doszedł do wniosku, że Proteus trochę go podpuścił. Ale ponieważ słowo się rzekło... Zresztą, zależało mu na prestiżu. Pozostało tylko dołożyć do statku kilka zaklęć ochronnych, tak _na wsjaki sluczaj,_ i czekać aż kataklizm, zwany zlotem magicznych żaglowców, nastąpi.


	76. Wino

**76. Wino**

Karkarow siedział w swojej kabinie na żaglowcu. Był wściekły. Pierwszy dzień pobytu w Hogwarcie nawet jeszcze nie dobiegł końca, a już tyle rzeczy zdążyło pójść nie tak.

Nie chodziło bynajmniej o to, że oczywiście pokłócił się z Maxime o wyższość pojazdów pływających nad latającymi. To było do przewidzenia. Nigdy nie lubił zmanierowanej dyrektorki Beauxbatons – zresztą z wzajemnością.

Do przewidzenia było również to, że Snape nie będzie sobie życzył z nim rozmawiać.

Ale najgorsze, co spotkało go tego wieczora, to spotkanie Alastora Moody'ego w szkole. Igor wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie spojrzenia posępnego aurora i jego magicznego oka, które zdawało się przewiercać go na wylot. Jak Dumbledore mógł ściągnąć tego szaleńca do Hogwartu? Przecież musiał dobrze wiedzieć, jak to spotkanie wstrząśnie Igorem.

Do diabła z Moodym, Dumbledorem i tym całym przeklętym Turniejem!

Karkarow dolał sobie wina.

Wino nie mogło pomóc na zmartwienia.

Ale było dobre.


	77. Magia

**77. Magia**

Czarna Magia.

Była fascynująca.

Była też niebezpieczna. Ale każdy, kto od teorii przechodził do praktyki, był całkowicie przekonany, że jest sobie w stanie z nią poradzić. Sądził, że ją kontroluje. I nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ona zaczynała kontrolować jego.

Dawała ogromne możliwości, a kiedy zaczynało się ją zgłębiać, dostrzegało się wyłącznie jej zalety. I chciało się poznać więcej, więcej i więcej.

Czarna Magia pozwalała pójść na skróty. Dzięki niej można było szybko i łatwo osiągnąć cel.

Albo dużo stracić.

Istotny problem z Czarna Magią polegał na tym, że niewielu było takich, którzy wiedzieli, kiedy należy się zatrzymać.

Igor też nie wiedział.


	78. Strach

**78. Strach**

Zdarzały się dni, w których szczególnie boleśnie palił go Mroczny Znak. Teraz nie bladł nigdy. W najlepszym przypadku podobny był do ciemnego znamienia o niewyraźnych konturach, z których jednak wyraźnie dało się wyczytać zarys czaszki, wykrzywionej w drwiącym uśmiechu, i wyślizgującego się spomiędzy jej szczęk węża. Niekiedy stawał się szczególnie wyraźny i wtedy odcinał się od skóry niczym rysunek tuszem od białego papieru.

Częściej niż dnie, zdarzały się noce. Niejednokrotnie z niespokojnego snu wyrywało go znajome mrowienie lewego przedramienia. Czarny Pan znów wzywał swoje sługi. Wszystkich, bez wyjątku. Nawet tych, którzy już nigdy nie mieli odpowiedzieć na jego wezwanie.

A może już gdzieś ich wysyłał?

Po kogo szli tym razem?

Na kogo zapadł wyrok?

Gdzie na niebie ukaże się Mroczny Znak?

A może... a może tym razem przyszła pora na niego?

Sama ta myśl wystarczyła, by zrywał się niespokojnie z posłania, ściskając w garści różdżkę. Nasłuchiwał.

Trzask aportacji czy to po prostu gałąź, która złamała się pod ciężarem śniegu?

Zawodzenie wiatru czy szepty w ciemnościach?

W końcu, gdy pewien był już, że jedynym dźwiękiem jaki słyszy, jest przyspieszone bicie jego własnego serca, kładł się na powrót, choć wiedział, że zapewne nie zmruży oka aż do świtu.


	79. Pomyłka

**79. Pomyłka**

Na sobotnie śniadanie Severus dotarł, jak zwykle, z opóźnieniem. Usiadł ciężko przy stole i od razu sięgnął po herbatę. Tego właśnie potrzebował po wczorajszym — herbata, dużo herbaty. Spojrzał na owsiankę, jakby ta miała zamiar go zaatakować. Odsunął talerz i zabrał się do przeglądania gazety, chociaż litery jakoś nie chciały składać się w wyrazy, o łączeniu w zdania w ogóle nie wspominając.

Po mniej więcej kwadransie i kolejnej filiżance herbaty zauważył, że czegoś wyraźnie brakuje w zwykłej, standardowej scenerii Wielkiej Sali o poranku. No tak, na śniadaniu nie było Karkarowa. Nikt mu nie żebrał o gazetę...

Snape nie zdążył nacieszyć się tym faktem, kiedy Karkarow jednak pojawił się na śniadaniu. Wyglądał, delikatnie mówiąc, nienajlepiej. Jakby przeciągnięto go pod kilem — pomyślał Severus, jednocześnie z irytacją zastanawiając się, skąd do głowy przyszło mu takie nonsensowne porównanie.

— Kiepski poranek? — zagadnął Snape cynicznie, zadowolony z faktu, że po ich zwykłej, piątkowej libacji jest w lepszym stanie od Karkarowa, co zdarzało się, trzeba przyznać, nieczęsto.

Igor tylko rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie i nalał sobie herbaty.

— Starzejesz się. Już nie możesz pić tyle co kiedyś — stwierdził Severus nie bez satysfakcji.

— E tam, to nie wcale nie od tego — odpowiedział w końcu Igor, kiedy już pokrzepił się filiżanką Rosyjskiej Karawany. — To znaczy, pośrednio. Trapy mi się pomyliły.

— Że co proszę? — zdziwił się Snape.

— A, szkoda gadać — Karkarow dolał sobie herbaty.

— Powiedz, to dam ci eliksir uśmierzający ból głowy.

— A masz? — ożywił się Igor.

— Jeżeli chodzi o eliksiry to ja wszystko mam — Snape pomyślał, że dobrze było przygotować duże zapasy tego przeciwbólowego eliksiru. W tym roku przydawał się jak nigdy. — No, mów.

Karkarow milczał jeszcze przez chwilę.

— No dobra, niech ci będzie — rzekł ściszonym głosem. Niepotrzebnie zresztą, bo o tej godzinie przy stole nauczycielskim nie pozostało już wiele osób. — Wczoraj, przyznaję, ostro pojechaliśmy i trochę mi szumiało w głowie, jak wracałem na statek. No i... eee... w oczach mi się trochę dwoiło — Karkarow szarpnął swoją kozią bródkę z zakłopotaniem. — Trafiłem na trap, tylko nie na ten co należało...

To, co wydarzyło się chwilę później, miało być długo wspominane przez świadków, chociaż oczywiście przyczyna tak nietypowej dla Mistrza Eliksirów reakcji na zawsze pozostała dla nich tajemnicą.

Snape zaczął się śmiać.


	80. Mapa

**80. Mapa**

— Można na moment przeszkodzić? — Do gabinetu Karkarowa zajrzał Kamzoj: nauczyciel Wstępu do Teorii Czarnej Magii, Magii Orientalnej, pierwszy oficer na statku i pomocnik Igora w jednym.

— Można — odparł Karkarow ponuro.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał Kamzoj z grzecznym i umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

Dyrektor wymownym, pełnym zrezygnowania gestem wskazał na stosik uczniowskich prac, które najwyraźniej przed chwilą sprawdzał. Kamzoj podszedł do biurka dyrektora, wziął do ręki pierwszą z brzegu kartkę i uważnie obejrzał.

— Mapki? Sprawdza pan poziom wiedzy tej nowej grupy na nawigacji?

Igor skinął głową.

— Rezultaty są porażające.

— Aż tak źle?

— Dno dna. Wszyscy z tych nowych roczników są zupełnie beznadziejni, poza nielicznymi wyjątkami. Chcieliby pływać, a ledwie potrafią zlokalizować Atlantyk. Wyobraź sobie, że ostatnio wymyślili Morze Kretyńskie i Morze Zmory...

Kamzoj uniósł brwi w lekkim zdziwieniu.

— Znaczenia pierwszego się domyślam, ale to drugie?

— Morze Marmara — wyjaśnił Karkarow. — I ja mam potem pozwolić takim sterować statkiem? Pomylą obliczenia kursu i wylądujemy na Kaukazie... Mało tego, na ostatnich zajęciach jeden taki upierał się, że do Morza Karskiego uchodzi rzeka Bajaderka...

— O, to coś nowego — Kamzoj uśmiechnął się lekko. — Może był głodny, to mu się tak spożywczo Bajdarata skojarzyła? No, ale cóż, teraz przynajmniej zapamięta.

Mina Karkarowa jednoznacznie wyrażała, że wcale nie uważa tego za zabawne.

— Jeżeli mają z tym problemy, to może trzeba z nimi jeszcze raz przerobić materiał, a potem dać im szansę na poprawę? — zasugerował Kamzoj. — Bez podstaw ani rusz.

Kamzoj miał rację. Strach pomyśleć co będzie, kiedy przyjdzie do obliczania pozycji statku według Słońca i gwiazd, skoro niektórzy nie potrafili odróżnić długości od szerokości geograficznej... Problem polegał, że Igor, przy całym nawale zajęć, jaki miał na głowie, niespecjalnie miał ochotę jeszcze i na to.

Kamzoj jakby czytał w jego myślach.

— Jeżeli nie ma pan czasu na powtórki, to ja chętnie popracuję z tą grupą — zaofiarował się.

Igor spojrzał na Kamzoja tak, jakby tamten był co najmniej niepoczytalny.

„Ech, ci młodzi nauczyciele. Zawsze pełni entuzjazmu..." — pomyślał. Też kiedyś go miał. Przez całe trzy lata. A może dwa?

Ciekawe na jak długo starczy tego zapału Kamzojowi.


	81. Wizyta

**81. Wizyta**

Karkarow siedział w swoim gabinecie. Próbował skupić się na pracy, ale na próżno – tego dnia jakoś wyjątkowo mu nie szło. Zerknął na kalendarz i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zakreśloną datę: 5 listopada.

Westchnął.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości – 5 listopada był niestety dzisiaj. Nieodwołalnie i nieodwracalnie. Nadszedł ten straszny dzień i nic nie mogło tego zmienić.

Spojrzał na tarczę zegara. Do czasu wyjścia pozostała jeszcze dobra godzina, a i tak był cały w nerwach. Nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym tylko o tej jednej strasznej rzeczy. Koszmar. Chciałby, żeby było już po wszystkim.

Przez chwilę usiłował jeszcze udawać przed samym sobą, że pracuje, ale wreszcie uznał to za bezcelowe i dał sobie spokój.

Poskładał papiery i ułożył je na biurku, znacznie staranniej niż zazwyczaj. Powoli zdjął futro z wieszaka, ubrał się i skinięciem różki przywołał do siebie świstoklik – klamkę od drzwi. Deportacja zajęła mu tylko chwilę i, jak na złość, wypadła idealnie. Akurat tego dnia Karkarow nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby go odrobinę zniosło...

Igor jeszcze raz boleśnie westchnął i z ociąganiem, niczym skazaniec zmierzający na egzekucję, wszedł do budynku, pod który zaniósł go świstoklik.

Napis nad wejściem głosił: „Władimir Czukocki – gabinet dentystyczny".


	82. Kubryk

_**Misaki16 - **Mam wrażenie, że w Durmstrangu na fakultetach uczyli wielu dziwacznych i nie do końca praktycznych przedmiotów (ale za to mogły być ciekawe). Jakoś mi to do tej szkoły pasuje. _

**82. Kubryk**

Jak wygląda kajuta przeciętnego ucznia? Niezasłane łóżko, ubrania rzucone byle jak na krzesło, walające się w nieładzie książki i do tego wszystkiego wytaczające się spod stołu butelki – pół biedy, jeżeli tylko po kremowym... Karkarow doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego starannie unikał wizytowania tego rodzaju rejonów, nie tylko uczniowskich kajut, ale i samego kubryku, który _de facto_ na pokładzie statku stanowił coś w rodzaju odpowiednika pokoju wspólnego i zapewne prezentował się w podobny sposób. Myśl, że na jego statku znajduje się miejsce, gdzie panuje kompletny chaos, nie była zbyt miła.

Dlatego lepiej było udawać, że ono nie istnieje.

Jednak dzisiejszego dnia, zaniepokojony nienaturalną ciszą panującą na statku, nie wytrzymał i postanowił wyruszyć na zwiad.

Szybko przekonał się, że na pokładzie nie było żywej duszy. Spenetrował cały statek i w końcu znalazł się pod drzwiami kubryku. Z wnętrza nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk. Po chwili wahania zapukał, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza. Uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do wnętrza. Nikogo nie było w środku. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że wszyscy zmyli się z pokładu. Nic dziwnego zresztą, w końcu było piątkowe popołudnie.

Już miał wyjść z kubryku kiedy, wbrew własnej woli, zatrzymał się w progu. Skoro już tutaj był... Omiótł całe pomieszczenie uważnym spojrzeniem. Blat stołu, stojącego na środku, zaścielały papiery. Notatki, książki, jakiś kolorowy magazyn, Prorok Codzienny... Nie do wiary! Czyżby oni naprawdę czytywali gazety? Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na tablicy korkowej, wiszącej na ścianie. Dostrzegł kilka zdjęć i, zainteresowany, podszedł bliżej. Pierwsze, z tłumem uczniów zgromadzonych na pomoście i statkiem w tle, zrobiono zapewne tuż przed wypłynięciem z Durmstrangu w październiku, na drugim był Poliakow z kubłem i szczotką do szorowania pokładu, a na trzecim cała grupa delegatów przed „Trzema miotłami" w Hogsmeade. Cała? A nie, brakowało Wiktora... Na tablicy znajdowały się też efekty pracy artystycznej uczniów. Igor przez chwilę kontemplował rysunek przedstawiający kozła – zapewne była to jego karykatura... Poza tym na tablicy wisiał plan zajęć i różne notatki, skreślone na kawałkach pergaminu. Znaczenia części z nich można się było tylko domyślać. „Wachta we wtorek" czy „Zaklęcia, prezentacja – 28.02" mówiły same za siebie. Ale reszta była dla niego kompletnie niezrozumiała. Hasło: „Durmstrang, Durmstrang, über alles!" to jeszcze ewentualnie. Ale: „Ugór, krzaki, wilkołaki"? Albo: „Wszyscy, którzy zostali w tyle, zostają w tyle"?

Igor uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

„Nie dokarmiać studentów"...?

A potem przypomniał sobie swoje własne szkolne czasy. I niemal niezauważalnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.


	83. Ochotnik

**83. Ochotnik**

Aleksiej Poliakow przez moment nie wierzył w to co widzi. Tuż przed nim, na wyciągnięcie ręki, stał Karkarow. Nie było to niczym dziwnym, w końcu starego kozła widywał codziennie, czasami znacznie częściej, niż miałby na to ochotę. Problem polegał na tym, że nie powinien go oglądać na oczy zaraz po obudzeniu.

Rozejrzał się dookoła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Otoczenie też było jakieś takie niewłaściwe. I w dodatku wszyscy patrzyli się na niego. Niedobrze. Do Aleksieja dotarła straszna prawda: zasnął na lekcji. I to w dodatku na Teorii Czarnej Magii.

Katastrofa!

— Czy w ten sposób daje mi pan do zrozumienia, że dzisiejszy temat nie jest szczególnie zajmujący? — zapytał Karkarow łagodnym i życzliwym tonem, który bynajmniej nie zwiódł Aleksieja. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że im spokojniejszy był głos Karkarowa, tym gorzej.

— Nie, ja... to znaczy, ten tego... — zaczął Poliakow nieudolnie i umilkł, wiedząc, że każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo może tylko pogorszyć jego sytuację.

— O ile dobrze pamiętam, bardzo panu zależało, żeby znaleźć się w tej grupie — dodał Karkarow i spojrzał na Aleksieja tak, że naprawdę zrobiło mu się głupio. Nieszczęśnik poczerwieniał i wbił wzrok w pulpit; najchętniej schowałby się pod swoją ławką.

— Miałem zamiar wyznaczyć kogoś do referatu na przyszły tydzień, ale to już chyba nie będzie konieczne... Mamy już ochotnika, prawda? Jak sądzę, nie będzie pan zgłaszał żadnych obiekcji? — zapytał retorycznie Karkarow.

Aleksiej nie miał pojęcia o jakim referacie Karkarow mówi, bo to chyba właśnie był ten kawałek lekcji, który przespał. Miał nadzieję, że po zajęciach dowie się od kolegów o co właściwie chodziło.

Tamtego dnia, na pierwszych zajęciach z Teorii Czarnej Magii na szóstym roku, Aleksiej fatalnie podpadł staremu kozłowi, który od tego czasu zaczął zwracać na niego baczniejszą uwagę. Rok później miał u niego jeszcze gorsze notowania, bo wygłupił się koszmarnie z komentarzem o poniewierającej się po pokładzie statku buchcie.

Posiadając wyjątkowy talent do narażania się Karkarowowi szybko stał się swojego rodzaju przeciwwagą dla Wiktora Kruma. Nie ulegało wątpliwości: Aleksiej Poliakow był _najmniej_ ulubionym uczniem Karkarowa.


	84. Głupiec

**84. Głupiec**

Miał teraz dużo czasu na rozmyślania. A nawet bardzo dużo. I musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że był beznadziejnym przypadkiem półgłówka.

Wystarczyło popełnić jeden błąd... A potem wszystko potoczyło się już bez jego udziału.

To zadziwiające jak niewiele trzeba, żeby stracić kontrolę nad własnym życiem.

Niestety, na jednym błędzie się nie skończyło.

Igor starannie unikał mówienia o swoim ośmioletnim pobycie w Anglii. Nawet jego rodzina nie wiedziała dokładnie czym się tam zajmował. Znalezienie urzędnika o wystarczająco niskim poziomie moralności i odpowiednia suma zapewniły drobną korektę w papierach Karkarowa. Faktu, że siedział w Azkabanie ponad rok, nie dało się wymazać, ale powód przez który tam się znalazł już tak. Igor miał wyjątkowe szczęście, że ówczesny dyrektor Durmstrangu, obecnie już świętej pamięci Wasilij Wawiłow, był wyjątkowo porządnym człowiekiem, który wierzył w drugą szansę.

Być może, gdyby dokładniej znał szczegóły działalności Karkarowa w Anglii, jego wiara uległaby pewnemu osłabieniu. A tak Igorowi udało się dostać pracę w Durmstrangu, bo miał odpowiednie kwalifikacje, a poza tym wcześniej, przed swoim wyjazdem, uczył już parę lat.

Tym sposobem zyskał kilkanaście lat względnie spokojnego życia. Ale później wszystko się pokomplikowało. I przeszłość doścignęła Karkarowa.

Gdyby nie był głupcem, nie siedziałby teraz na tym lodowym pustkowiu, starając się nie myśleć tylko o tym ile dni mu pozostało, zanim oni go znajdą.


	85. Pudding

**85. Pudding**

Wielka Sala, obiad.

Igor był całkowicie pewien, że do puddingu nie przekona się nigdy w życiu. Nawet za budyniem jakoś specjalnie nie przepadał, a co dopiero za tą słoną, wodnistą papką, pretendującą do miana pełnowartościowego posiłku.

— Jak ty możesz to jeść? — powiedział ze zgrozą Karkarow, widząc, jak Snape delektuje się tym specjałem.

Severus spojrzał na swój talerz, potem na Igora, a potem jeszcze raz na talerz, tak na wszelki wypadek.

— A co? — zapytał podejrzliwie. — Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi. Bardzo dobry pudding.

Karkarow przypomniał sobie, jak wygląda poranna owsianka Snape'a i w zasadzie przestał się dziwić jego preferencjom.

— Jesteś zbyt wybredny — stwierdził Severus z dezaprobatą.

— Nieszczęśni ludzie — westchnął Igor. — Nawet nie wiecie, co tracicie.

— Taaak? A cóż to za niezwykłe specjały są u was? — zainteresował się Snape.

— Schabowy. Barszcz — odparł Karkarow bez namysłu. — Kulebiak. Pierogi. O, albo watruszki. — Rozmarzył się. — To jest dobra rzecz. Ale na słodko.

Snape nie do końca pojął, o czym mówił Igor, bo Karkarow, nie znając wszystkich odpowiedników nazw rodzimych potraw w obcym języku, pomieszał angielski z rosyjskim.

— Cóż, ale w gościnie będąc...

— Tak, wiem — mruknął Igor bez entuzjazmu. — Darowanemu hipogryfowi nie zagląda się w dziób.

Z pewnym trudem uwolnił się od wizji watruszków i z rezygnacją zdecydował się na element zastępczy w postaci potrawki z kurczaka.


	86. Spotkanie

**86. Spotkanie**

Anglia bardzo różniła się od ojczystego kraju Igora.

Przebywał w Londynie już dość długo, nie pierwszy raz zresztą, ale wciąż nie mógł się do tej odmienności przystosować. Inni ludzie, inna mentalność, inne zwyczaje. Wszystko to razem wzięte potęgowało wrażenie wyobcowania. Tylko język nie stanowił dla niego problemu. Angielski znał już całkiem nieźle, był więc w stanie porozumiewać się z ludźmi, używając nawet nieco bardziej wyszukanych form.

Zamieszkał w pokoiku wynajętym w domu niedaleko Pokątnej. Lokal był tani i właściwie miał tylko jedyną poważną wadę – znajdował się tuż obok torowiska. Składy kolei miejskiej przejeżdżały tamtędy dzień i noc; za każdym razem cały budynek wpadał w drżenia, aż szyby dzwoniły w oknach, a tynk sypał się z sufitu. Pociągi kursowały tak często, że w końcu przyzwyczaił się i przestał je zauważać.

Często odwiedzał swój ulubiony antykwariat na Pokątnej, gdzie praktycznie za grosze można było nabyć interesujące książki, także z tych mniej popularnych w Anglii dziedzin magii. Co prawda część z nich musiał czytać jeszcze ze słownikiem, ale szło mu coraz lepiej. Regularnie wpadał też do herbaciarni, aby uzupełnić swoje zapasy Rosyjskiej Karawany, która najwyraźniej w Londynie zaliczała się do produktów deficytowych, a w magicznej części tej światowej metropolii osiągalna była właściwie tylko w tym jednym sklepiku.

Mugolską część Londynu odwiedził tylko dwa razy. Zrezygnował z kolejnych wypraw po nieprzyjemnym wypadku z zacięciem się w bramce metra.

W zasadzie nie miał pomysłu na życie. Rozglądał się za jakąś pracą, ale nie mógł znaleźć niczego na stałe. Ze zdziwieniem skonstatował fakt, że przyznawanie się do zainteresowania Czarną Magią budziło w tym kraju rozmaite reakcje: od niedowierzania do zgrozy, co prowadziło do swoistego absurdu – jego wiedza w tej dziedzinie okazała się za duża. Coraz częściej zastanawiał się czy nie wrócić do pracy w szkolnictwie. Zapewne tak by właśnie zrobił, gdyby nie pewne nieoczekiwane spotkanie ze starym znajomym.

Codziennie przechodził przez Pokątną. Tamtego dnia, jak zwykle, szedł w kierunku swojego miejsca zamieszkania, zręcznie unikając samorozdających się ulotek, gdy niespodziewanie usłyszał w ojczystym języku:

— Igor? Igor Karkarow? To naprawdę ty?

Odwrócił się, zaskoczony.

— Antoszka! — wykrzyknął ze zdumieniem.

Po chwili, prezentując typową dla słowiańskiego rodu wylewność, obydwaj padli sobie w objęcia, budząc tym samym zainteresowanie i zdziwienie powściągliwych Anglików.

Z Antoninem Dołohowem znali się jeszcze ze szkoły. Byli razem na jednym roku i jakoś tak wyszło, że prawie od początku trzymali się razem, choć bez zbytniej zażyłości. Później właściwie stracili kontakt. Krótko po skończeniu Durmstrangu raz czy dwa wpadli na siebie na Skrytej i to było wszystko w kwestii podtrzymywania znajomości. Trzeba było niezwykłego zbiegu okoliczności, by teraz nieoczekiwanie spotkali się po latach na obcej ziemi. Oczywiście takie wydarzenie nie mogło obyć się bez wizyty w pubie i wypicia w dobrym towarzystwie. Wpadli do Dziurawego Kotła.

— No to _na zdarowie_! — powiedział Dołohow, rozlewając wódkę do kieliszków. — Co tu porabiasz, bracie?

— Zapewne to samo co ty...

— Robota?

— To też. Rozglądam się za czymś nowym. A ty?

Antonina nie trzeba było pytać dwa razy. Oględnie, bo oględnie, ale z tego co mówił wynikało, że radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Był zachwycony towarzystwem Igora – najwyraźniej na obczyźnie trudno było mu znaleźć kogoś, kto dotrzymałby mu tempa w piciu, nie lądując po kilku głębszych pod stołem. Igor, zapytany przez Dołohowa o wrażenia z pobytu, nawet bez specjalnej zachęty pożalił się dawnemu towarzyszowi na konserwatywnych i ograniczonych Anglików. Antonin, który zetknął się dokładnie z tym samym, nie dziwił się niczemu. Siedzieli w pubie do późnego wieczora i od razu umówili się na kolejne spotkanie.

Stopniowo, pomiędzy wspomnieniami ze szkoły i wrażeniami z życia na obczyźnie, o którym Dołohow mówił zaledwie zdawkowo, chociaż w Anglii siedział dłużej od Igora, zaczęły się przemykać poglądy. Karkarow dość szybko zorientował się, że dawny znajomy coś przed nim ukrywa i co więcej, coraz częściej zaczyna go wypytywać. Igor nie krył swojego rozgoryczenia. Przybył do Anglii celem poszerzenia swojej wiedzy, umiejętności, z potrzebą dokonania i osiągnięcia czegoś w życiu. Karkarow nie należał do osób, które były gotowe zarzynać się, pracując w jakieś drugorzędnej szkole magii na prowincji za nędzną nauczycielską pensję, a wyglądało na to, że taki los go czeka. Nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że uda mu się otrzymać stanowisku w Durmstrangu. Dołohow zdawał się doskonale go rozumieć.

Pewnego wieczora złożył mu propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Otóż, znał pewnych ludzi, którzy mogli pomóc Igorowi te dążenia zrealizować.

Karkarow zainteresował się tą możliwością.

I nie odmówił.


	87. Remont

**87. Remont**

Jak można było się spodziewać, remont północnego skrzydła zamku wiązał się z licznymi komplikacjami.

Robotnicy mieli zacząć właściwie jeszcze w sierpniu i większą część remontu wykonać w czasie wakacji, ale oczywiście nastąpiły jakieś przesunięcia w terminach, potem nawalił majster, który był zajęty gdzie indziej, później ekipa majstra, której ten nie mógł pozbierać do kupy i w rezultacie cała ta wątpliwa rozrywka ruszyła z potężnym opóźnieniem dopiero w połowie września.

Karkarow rwał włosy z głowy, na zmianę prosił i groził, a ekipa remontowa twierdziła, że nie można się spieszyć i trzeba dokładnie wszystko obejrzeć, starannie rozplanowując kolejność prac. Sprawiali wrażenie, jakby ich zadaniem była budowa całego zamku z fundamentami włącznie, a nie prozaiczna naprawa dachu i umocnienie stropów. Ze względu na remont z użytku wyłączono połowę sal lekcyjnych na czwartym piętrze. Czyniono różne sztuki, żeby nie trzeba było odwoływać zajęć, przekładając lekcje na dziwaczne godziny; albo na wczesny ranek, albo na późne popołudnie, co budziło niezadowolenie zarówno uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. Doszło do tego, że na jednej z wczesnoporannych lekcji Teorii Czarnej Magii Karkarow z rozdrażnieniem sam się zaczął zastanawiać, co za idiota przełożył te zajęcia na 7 rano, nim nie przypomniał sobie, że to on osobiście wprowadzał tymczasowe poprawki do normalnego planu zajęć, który jeszcze w sierpniu ułożyła profesor Berezowa.

Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, gabinet Karkarowa znajdował się w tym samym skrzydle, w którym trwał remont, więc kiedy robota wreszcie się zaczęła, przez cały dzień towarzyszył mu uroczy akompaniament huków, stukotów i innych odgłosów właściwym pracom prowadzonym na budowie. Pomimo użycia czarów natężenie hałasu było nie mniejsze niż w przypadku mugolskiego remontu. Nawet wyciszenie gabinetu _Silencio_ nie pomagało. W oczywisty sposób nieco utrudniało mu to normalną pracę. Jedyną pociechę stanowił fakt, że z każdym dniem do końca remontu było coraz bliżej, a ekipa, gdy już zaczęła robotę, radziła sobie dobrze i majster zapewniał Karkarowa, że ze wszystkim uporają się w ciągu tygodnia. Igor miał wrażenie, że całość poszłaby jeszcze szybciej, gdyby robotnicy nie robili tak często przerw w pracy na kawę, herbatę, tudzież inne wspomagające napoje, ale postanowił to pominąć milczeniem.

Pozostało mu tylko zacisnąć zęby i jakoś dotrwać do końca.


	88. Nauczyciel

**88. Nauczyciel**

Jak było do przewidzenia, wezwanie do dyrektora jednak dostał. Na spotkanie poszedł nawet bez większych obaw. Ostatecznie był pewien słuszności swojego sposobu nauczania, a skoro tak, to racja znajdowała się po jego stronie. Sprawę należało wyjaśnić, im wcześniej, tym lepiej.

Punktualnie o drugiej zapukał do drzwi dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział, wchodząc.— Można?

— Dzień dobry. Proszę siadać, panie kolego. Proszę siadać — zaprosił go dyrektor. — Chwileczkę.

Zgarnął na jeden stos jakieś papiery, zaścielające biurko, wśród których Igor dostrzegł protokoły ocen, odstawił na bok szklankę z fusami po kawie, i dopiero wtedy zajął się Karkarowem.

— No, panie Igorze, cóż to za historia z tymi egzaminami? — zapytał Wawiłow z wyrazem życzliwego zainteresowania na okrągłej twarzy. Dyrektor był łagodnym człowiekiem i raczej nie istniało ryzyko, że będzie chciał od razu ukręcić łeb Karkarowowi.

Igor odetchnął w duchu.

— Żadna historia, panie dyrektorze. Nie nauczyli się po prostu.

— Ależ co pan opowiada, drogi panie, co pan opowiada. Aż tak źle? — zmartwił się dyrektor. — Ale żeby tylko siedem osób na czterdzieści zdało?

— Na trzydzieści dziewięć — sprostował Karkarow, zastanawiając się czy już powinien zacząć się przejmować. Fakt, wyniki były tragiczne. Najgorzej wypadł piąty rok, i właśnie o ten wybuchła cała ta awantura. Ktoś poleciał ze skargą do dyrektora, szkalując wymagającego nauczyciela, no i się zaczęło... Fatalne wyniki tego roku trochę go, prawdę mówiąc, zdziwiły. Coś chyba powinni byli umieć? Zwłaszcza, że za pół roku egzaminy końcowe z przedmiotu... Szósty i siódmy jakoś sobie poradziły, nikt głupich pretensji nie zgłaszał. No, ale z drugiej strony to już była specjalizacja. Może faktycznie odrobinę przesadził z tym poziomem trudności? Powinien był wziąć pod uwagę, że nim zaczął uczyć, to Teoria Czarnej Magii trochę kiepsko stała. Te parę miesięcy mogło nie wystarczyć na nadrobienie zaległości... Rok wcześniej mieli zajęcia z jakąś panienką, która nie za bardzo orientowała się, czego właściwie uczy, dwa lata temu też był jakiś niedorobiony nauczyciel, chyba jeszcze gorszy. Po odejściu starego Kazanowa na emeryturę, z którym Igor sam miał zajęcia, i którego na całe życie zapamiętał, rychło okazało się, że niełatwo o odpowiedniego kandydata na stanowisko nauczyciela Teorii Czarnej Magii.

— Będzie poprawa — powiedział Karkarow odrobinę niepewnie. Nie dlatego, że nie był pewien czy poprawa będzie, tylko wątpił czy uczniowie, którzy się po prostu nie nauczyli, wyciągną jakieś wnioski z porażki i następnym razem solidniej się przyłożą.

— Niechże im pan da szansę. Cóż to będzie na końcu roku?

— Otóż to. Muszą więcej pracować, jeżeli chcą dobrze zdać końcowy egzamin.

Wawiłow dostrzegł dość złowieszczy błysk w oku nowego profesora od Teorii Czarnej Magii i przemknęło mu przez myśl, że oto ma do czynienia z drugim Kazanowem. Wyglądało na to, że Karkarow weźmie uczniów ostro w obroty. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rezultaty tego będą wymierne.

Pół roku później okazało się, że istotnie były.

I to nawet nieco więcej niż wymierne.


	89. Dom

**89. Dom**

Wiedział, że ta wizyta nie będzie przyjemna, ale nie mógł jej już dłużej odwlekać.

Zatrzymał się przy lekko uchylonej bramie i rozejrzał dookoła. Gałęzie drzew rosnących w ogrodzie były jeszcze bezlistne, a na wyszarzałym po zimie trawniku gdzieniegdzie leżały opadłe, zeschnięte liście.

Tego słonecznego, wiosennego dnia rodzinny dom sprawiał szczególnie ponure wrażenie.

Minął bramę i powoli podszedł do drzwi wejściowych. Zawahał się jeszcze i w końcu pociągnął za sznur dzwonka.

Po nieskończenie długiej chwili usłyszał odgłos kroków.

Otworzyła mu Anna. Wymruczał jakieś powitanie, ale siostra nie odpowiedziała. Wsparta o framugę tylko spoglądała na niego tak, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że naprawdę ma przed sobą brata, który praktycznie nie dawał znaku życia od ośmiu lat.

— Wejdź — powiedziała w końcu, otwierając szerzej drzwi i przepuszczając go do środka.

Zapewne miała zamiar dodać coś jeszcze. Ale kiedy już przyjrzała mu się uważniej...

Nikt nie wygląda dobrze po Azkabanie. Minął niecały miesiąc, od kiedy go wypuścili. Może odzyskał większość fizycznych sił – organizm ludzki jest w stanie znieść zadziwiająco dużo – ale tamten mrok pozostał w nim już na zawsze. Anna spojrzała mu w oczy i dostrzegła w nich coś, czego nie widywała wcześniej u brata.

— Na litość, Igor... Gdzieś ty był przez te wszystkie lata? — zapytała cicho.

„Nie chciałabyś wiedzieć" — pomyślał.

Pół godziny później siedzieli w kuchni nad gorzką herbatą.

— Żenia usiłował dowiedzieć się, co się z tobą dzieje... Nie było łatwo, ale w końcu mu się udało — spojrzała na brata. Igor odwrócił wzrok. — Nie mogliśmy w to uwierzyć.

Cisza, jaka zapadła po jej słowach, była przytłaczająca. Nie miał pojęcia, ile naprawdę wiedzieli. I na razie wolał nic więcej nie mówić. Dobrze, że nie spotkał żadnego z braci. Był pewien, że Jewgienij wszystko by z niego wyciągnął. Igor nigdy nie potrafił nic ukryć przed najstarszym z braci. A z Aleksandrem pewnie od razu by się pokłócił.

Przyszłość pokazała, że jego przypuszczenia były słuszne.

— Mama nic nie wie. Woleliśmy jej tego oszczędzić. W tym stanie... — Anna urwała na chwilę, usiłując ukryć drżenie głosu. — Choroba wciąż postępuje. Na to nie ma lekarstwa.

Umilkła, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Igor poczuł się nad wyraz niezręcznie. Chciałby ją wziąć w ramiona i pocieszyć, ale od jakiegokolwiek gestu powstrzymywała go rezerwa, jaką u niej wyczuwał.

— Mama chciała cię zobaczyć — powiedziała Anna. — Więc kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że wróciłeś...

Igor wyczuł wiszące w powietrzu niezadane pytania.

— Pójdę do mamy teraz — rzekł, szybko wstając od stołu.

W milczeniu przeszli do holu. Dopiero przy schodach Igor zdobył się na to, by coś powiedzieć.

— Gdybym wiedział wcześniej... — zaczął i urwał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak mało przekonująco to brzmi. Nawet gdyby wiedział o chorobie matki, nie pojawiłby się w rodzinnym domu, ani wtedy, gdy tropili go aurorzy, ani tym bardziej, gdy siedział w Azkabanie. I Anna musiała o tym wiedzieć.

— Igorze... — Głos siostry zatrzymał go w połowie schodów. Spojrzał na nią. — To ty zerwałeś z nami kontakty. — Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wróciła do kuchni.

Igor westchnął i wszedł na piętro. Delikatnie uchylił drzwi sypialni i zajrzał do środka. Zaciągnięte story przepuszczały niewielką ilość światła. Poza tym pokój wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak go zapamiętał z czasów dzieciństwa.

Podszedł bliżej łóżka.

Serce mu się ścisnęło, gdy dostrzegł jak bardzo zmieniła ją choroba... Poczuł się jak ostatni drań. Powinien być tu przy niej, przy rodzinie...

Zatrzymał się, niepewny, czy budzić ją ze snu.

Matka, jakby wyczuwając jego obecność, powoli otworzyła oczy.

— Igor? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem słabym głosem. Brzmiąca w tym jednym słowie nutka radości tylko spotęgowała jego poczucie winy.

Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, delikatnie ujmując jej leżącą na pościeli dłoń.

— Tak, to ja — powiedział łagodnym tonem.

Przymknęła na moment oczy. Jej twarz, pobrużdżona zmarszczkami, wygładziła się.

— Synu... wróciłeś.


	90. Żagielkoja

**90. Żagielkoja**

Karkarow przez chwilę kontemplował górski krajobraz na przeciwległym brzegu. Następnie przespacerował się od pokładu dziobowego do śródokręcia. Zatrzymał się tam na moment, zawrócił, ponownie udał się na pokład dziobowy, postał tam przez chwilę i jeszcze raz powtórzył te same czynności.

Wreszcie stracił cierpliwość ostatecznie.

— No i gdzież się podział ten pani bezużyteczny kolega? — zapytał Karkarow Tatiany Karlikowej, która stała nieopodal, oparta o nadburcie, w milczeniu obserwując poczynania profesora. — Do żagielkoi trafić chyba potrafi? Nie zgubił się po drodze?

— Nie wiem — odparła zgodnie z prawdą Karlikowa. Również zaczęła się zastanawiać, gdzież się ten Aleksiej zaplątał. Niepotrzebnie narażał się Karkarowowi, który i tak za nim, delikatnie mówiąc, nie przepadał. — To może ja pójdę po niego? — zaproponowała Tatiana.

Karkarow spojrzał na nią z namysłem. Karlikowa, niemal pewna, że Aleksiej znów się z czymś wygłupił, miała nadzieję, że profesor nie zastanawia się nad tym, czy nie pofatygować się osobiście.

— Dobrze, niech pani idzie — powiedział wreszcie i powrócił do przechadzania się po pokładzie.

Tatiana pośpieszyła do żagielkoi. I ujrzała widok, którego z pewnością się nie spodziewała.

Na zwiniętej beli zapasowych żagli, z błogim wyrazem twarzy, w najlepsze spał sobie Aleksiej Poliakow. Co prawda słynął z tego, że zasypiać potrafi w różnych warunkach i nieraz już kimał na lekcji, powodując niezadowolenie nauczycieli, ale tym razem przeszedł samego siebie. Miał tylko przynieść fok. Tymczasem udało mu się zasnąć w ciągu pięciu minut i to ze świadomością, że Karkarow stoi na pokładzie z zegarkiem w ręku i czeka na żagiel. To był naprawdę nie lada wyczyn.

— Aleksiej, wstawaj... — Tatiana potrząsnęła kolegę za ramię, usiłując go obudzić.

— Mhm... jeszcze minutkę... — wymruczał Aleksiej.

Karlikowa zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym krzyknęła wystraszonym głosem:

— Karkarow tu idzie! Robi inspekcję!

Reakcja była natychmiastowa.

— Chować kremowe! — Poderwał się Poliakow. Po chwili, gdy już ogarnął nieprzytomnym wzrokiem otoczenie, pojął, że nie ma się czego obawiać. Napotkał spojrzenie Tatiany, która patrzyła na niego trochę z naganą, a trochę z rozbawieniem i rzekł z zakłopotaniem, uśmiechając się przepraszająco: — O, chyba się zdrzemnąłem?


	91. Kurier

**91. Kurier**

— Igor Karkarow — przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę w stronę nieznajomego.

Tamten tylko spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się jakoś tak pogardliwie. Mężczyzna był młody, czarnowłosy i czarnooki, z wydatnym, haczykowatym nosem. Karkarow oceniłby jego wiek na nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat.

— I kogo tutaj tym razem przywlokłeś? — zapytał Dołohowa, nie kryjąc niechęci.

Antonin rzucił mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

— Daj spokój. To był przypadek. On jest sprawdzony. — Wskazał na Igora. — To nowy kurier.

Nieznajomy lekkim uniesieniem brwi dał znać, że przyjął to do wiadomości. Przyjrzał się dobrze Karkarowowi i to było wszystko w kwestii zacieśniania znajomości. Przeniósł spojrzenie na Dołohowa.

— Co z towarem? — zapytał krótko.

— Świetny. Próby wypadły dobrze. Jest najwyższej jakości.

— Wiedziałem — powiedział młodzieniec. Pozornie zachował spokój, ale nie zdołał ukryć błysku w oku.

— Od razu dostaliśmy zamówienia na kolejne partie. Pójdzie jak woda. Ile jesteś w stanie tego wyprodukować?

— Każdą ilość.

— Ile potrzebujesz czasu?

— Jeżeli znów nie nawali zaopatrzenie — powiedział ironicznie — to mogę zacząć od jutra. Pierwsza partia będzie gotowa za sześć dni.

— Doskonale. — Dołohow wskazał na Karkarowa. — On zgłosi się do ciebie w środę. Może być?

Młodzieniec tylko skinął głową.

Karkarow nie brał udziału w rozmowie. Dyskretne rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Położone w suterenie i nisko sklepione, nie sprawiało przyjemnego wrażenia. Ściany były brudne, podobnie jak wylana betonem podłoga. Niewielkie okienka, znajdujące się pod sufitem, prawie nie przepuszczały światła. Oświetlenia dostarczała zwykła mugolska żarówka, wisząca pod sufitem na kablu. Całe umeblowanie stanowiło jedno krzesło, a pod jedną ze ścian stała duża ilość kartonowych pudeł. Po prawej znajdowało się przejście prowadzące do kolejnych pomieszczeń i Karkarow domyślał się, że tam właśnie koncentruje się zasadnicza część działalności nieznajomego.

Dołohow i młodzieniec porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, uzgadniając szczegóły co do wielkości pierwszej partii i terminu odbioru. Igor niezbyt orientował się, o jaki towar chodzi i uznał za słuszne się nie wtrącać.

Młodzieniec wymienił pożegnalny uścisk dłoni z Dołohowem i dopiero teraz spojrzał ponownie na Karkarowa. Wcześniej całkowicie ignorował fakt jest obecności. Wahał się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie wyciągnął rękę na pożegnanie.

— A więc do środy — powiedział. — Tylko nie przywlecz tutaj za sobą jakiegoś ogona.

Opuścili samotny budynek o zmierzchu. Przedmieścia Londynu sprawiały wrażenie zupełnie wymarłych. W najbliższym rzędzie szeregowców nawet nie paliło się światło. Strona gazety, którą wiatr przeganiał po ulicy, była jednym ruchomym elementem otoczenia.

— Zapamiętałeś dobrze miejsce? — zapytał Antonin.

Karkarow twierdząco kiwnął głową. Był pewien, że trafi tutaj bez trudu.

Deportowali się tuż za rozklekotaną bramą.

Dopiero później, kiedy wpadli do mieszkania Antonina na kolację, Igor, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości, zapytał Dołohowa:

— Co on produkuje? — zapytał niby to przy okazji, krojąc chleb. Tutejsze wypieki doprowadzały go do rozpaczy, w żadnym wypadku nie umywając się do prawdziwego, żytniego razowca, ale tak czy inaczej, kolację jakąś trzeba było zjeść.

Dołohow spojrzał na niego tak, jakby zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć.

— Eliksiry. I niech ci to wystarczy.

— Co on taki podejrzliwy?

— A, szkoda gadać — machnął ręką Antonin, smarując kromkę chleba masłem, najtańszym i przy tym jedynym, które nie było słone. — Trafiła nam się wtyka z psiarni.

— Nie było wpadki? — zaniepokoił się Karkarow, odkładając widelec.

— Nie, ale trzeba było przenosić całe laboratorium. Mówię ci, zamieszanie nie z tej ziemi — stwierdził z niesmakiem Dołohow.

— No, a co z tamtym...?

— Och, o to niech cię głowa nie boli — powiedział Antonin, z zapałem piłując przytępym nożem pomidora. — Z tego co wiemy, nie zdążył puścić farby. Nasi szybko go wyczuli. A teraz to już nic nie powie.

Igor poczuł ucisk w gardle i to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że kęs kanapki z wędliną stanął mu w gardle. Szybko pozbył się tego nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, spłukując je wraz z przeszkodą w przełyku wódką.

— Dam ci dobrą radę — powiedział Dołohow powoli. — Lepiej się za dużo nie dopytuj. To zawsze źle wygląda. Rób swoje. Procent od transakcji dostaniesz, nie bój się.

Antonin rozlał resztę alkoholu do kieliszków.

— I jeszcze jedno, Igor — urwał i dokładnie posolił pomidora. Spojrzał na Karkarowa. — W naszej branży raczej nie posługujemy się nazwiskami.


	92. Zemsta

**92. Zemsta**

Dwanaście lat w Azkabanie.

Dwanaście długich lat.

Augustus Rookwood nie mógł uwierzyć, że znów jest wolny. Że znów może oddychać, czuć, myśleć, z dala od koszmaru Azkabanu.

Przez te wszystkie lata żył pragnieniem zemsty. Chciał dopaść tego, który go tam posłał. I teraz wreszcie mógł to zrobić.

Siedział w kącie knajpy, skąd mógł obserwować wejście i, ćmiąc papierosa, czekał.

Wreszcie przyszedł.

Dołohow chwilę rozglądał się po ciemnym wnętrzu, nim zauważył Rookwooda i podszedł do jego stolika.

— Ty się zawsze musisz spóźniać? — zapytał Augustus z dezaprobatą, wymieniając z nim powitalny uścisk dłoni.

Dołohow tylko wzruszył ramionami i usiadł.

— Gadaj, czego chcesz?

— Rozmawiałeś ze Snapem?

Dołohow tylko się skrzywił.

— Rozmawiałem. Ale znasz go. Nic konkretnego nie powiedział.

— Do diabła z nim — warknął Rookwood. — Sam go znajdę , bez parszywej pomocy Snape'a.

— Na razie nie masz pozwolenia — przypomniał mu Dołohow. — Nie zapominaj, kto wyciągnął cię z pudła. Na pewno nie po to, żebyś podskakiwał.

Rookwood spojrzał na niego spode łba.

— Tak się składa, że od dzisiaj mam pozwolenie.

Antonin nie krył zaskoczenia.

— To znaczy?

— To, co słyszałeś. Mam go znaleźć. Polecenie z samej góry — urwał na chwilę. — Pomożesz mi? — zapytał wreszcie.

Dołohow nie odpowiedział.

— Nie mów, że masz jakieś obiekcje — zakpił Rookwood.

— Karkarow to szmata — przyznał Dołohow. — Sprzedał nas, to fakt.

— I dlatego nie zasługuje na to, by żyć.


	93. Blef

**93. Blef**

Aleksiej Poliakow oparł się o nadburcie i dość bezmyślnie zapatrzył na pokład. Aktualnie nie miał nic konkretnego do roboty. Uczyć mu się, jak zwykle zresztą, nie chciało, dlatego porzucił te z góry skazane na niepowodzenie czynności i wyszedł się przewietrzyć. Postanowił zaczekać, aż Aleksandr, Nikołaj, Tatiana i reszta wrócą z zajęć z Hogwartu. Może wtedy przejdą się całą grupą do Hogsmeade albo na błonia...

Problem polegał na tym, że bezczynne stanie na pokładzie żaglowca Durmstrangu było bardzo ryzykowne.

— Nudzi się panu, panie Poliakow? — usłyszał.

Aleksiej aż się wzdrygnął. Co za kretyn z niego! Zamyślić się do tego stopnia, by nie zauważyć pojawienia się Karkarowa na pokładzie. Stary kozioł zaraz złośliwie przywali mu jakiś szlaban, wymyśli kolejne szorowanie pokładu albo jakieś inne, równie przemiłe zajęcie.

Chyba, że..

— Nie, panie profesorze — odparł prędko. — Tylko ja tak tutaj... Bo widzi pan, podczas tej ostatniej ulewy kapało z sufitu nad moją koją no i... Chyba gdzieś tutaj musi być jakaś szpara czy coś.

— Że co? — zdziwił się stary kozioł. Aleksiej z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu na widok jego zaniepokojonego wyrazu twarzy. — Szpara?

— Aha. No i ja tak właśnie szukam — powiedział Aleksiej, kontynuując blef. Wyglądało na to, że stary kozioł mu uwierzył.

Po chwili szukali już obydwaj. Karkarow zażądał od Poliakowa sprecyzowania położenia jego kajuty i dłuższą chwilę zajęło im zlokalizowanie odpowiedniej części pokładu. Cóż było robić? Aleksiej, z godnym podziwu zaangażowaniem, zabrał się do szukania wyimaginowanej szpary tak, że prawie sam uwierzył w jej istnienie.

Uczniom Durmstrangu, którzy chwilę później weszli na statek, ukazał się widok niezwykły. Profesor, zgięty w pół, z nosem zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów nad pokładem, uważnie oglądał jego powierzchnię w okolicy śródokręcia. Co jakiś czas przykucał, żeby pomacać deski. W ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, ani na fakt, że poły jego długiego, białego futra wleką się za nim, zamiatając pokład. W dodatku wszystkie te zagadkowe czynności odbywały się w towarzystwie Poliakowa – najmniej lubianego przez profesora ucznia. Aleksiej, który w przeciwieństwie do profesora zauważył swoich kolegów, spojrzał ponad pochylonymi plecami Karkarowa i puścił do nich oko, po czym pilnie wrócił do poszukiwań.

Studenci spojrzeli po sobie z niedowierzaniem. Bez wątpienia – tę scenkę zapamiętają na długo.


	94. Róża

**94. Róża**

Nie pamiętał, kiedy nauczył się tego nieskomplikowanego, ale bardzo przydatnego czaru. Krótkie zaklęcie wystarczyło, by pojawiał się piękny, delikatny kwiat – lodowa róża o płatkach lśniących od szronu.

Nie mógł się poszczycić powodzeniem na miarę Rasputina, ale w jego życiu było kilka kobiet. Z żadną jednak nie związał się na stałe, a sama myśl o małżeństwie budziła w nim bezgraniczne przerażenie. Należał do tych mężczyzn, którzy mogli powiedzieć o sobie, że ich pierwszą i jedyną miłością jest morze. Ale kiedy chciał, potrafił uwodzić, a gdy był młodszy, czar z lodową różą zadziwiająco dobrze działał na kobiety.

Lata leciały, a jemu powoli przestawało zależeć na miłości. Gotów był twierdzić, że to tylko wymysł pisarzy, romantyków i reszty całej tej zgrai oderwanych od rzeczywistości idealistów. I kiedy sądził, że na tle uczuciowym w życiu nie czeka go już nic, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie spotkał kobietę, na której mu naprawdę zależało. Tą jedyną, która z pewnością zasługiwała na magiczną różę i na wiele, wiele więcej.

Ale wtedy było już na to wszystko za późno. Kilka miesięcy później Czarny Pan powrócił i Karkarow musiał uciekać, by ratować swoje życie. Jedyne, co po sobie pozostawił, to wspomnienia i lodowa róża o cienkich płatkach, ciężkich od igiełek szronu.


	95. Polowanie

**95. Polowanie**

— Igor Karkarow?

Zatrzymał się w ciemnej bramie kamienicy i odwrócił, zupełnie zaskoczony. Przecież upewnił się, że nie ciągnie za sobą żadnego ogona. W dodatku nikt tutaj nie miał prawa znać jego prawdziwego nazwiska. A teraz usłyszał, że ktoś je wypowiedział; co więcej, jeżeli tylko słuch go nie mylił, z obcym akcentem. A to nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Zza rogu wyszedł jakiś niski, lekko zgarbiony mężczyzna, okryty obszernym płaszczem; w jego postawie i ruchach była budząca niepokój pewność siebie. Twarz nieznajomego skrywał nisko naciągnięty kaptur. Karkarow, pełen złych przeczuć, w pierwszym odruchu chciał sięgnąć za połę futra, po różdżkę. Ale nim się na to zdecydował, nieznajomy zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka kroków od niego i zsunął kaptur.

— Pamiętasz mnie? — zapytał po angielsku.

Igor kompletnie zdębiał; spoglądał prosto w oczy Alastora Moody'ego. Wiedział, że auror jest na jego tropie, ale nie sądził, że znajdzie go tutaj, w samym sercu jego rodzinnego kraju.

Jak spod ziemi, od strony podwórka kamienicy, pojawiło dwóch tajniaków, odcinając mu ostatnią drogę ucieczki.

— Jesteś zatrzymany! Ręce do góry! Nie ruszaj się! — wyrwał się młodszy z nich. Obydwaj trzymali różdżki wymierzone w Karkarowa. Moody, w odróżnieniu od asystującej mu dwójki, był zupełnie spokojny. Wiedział, że to polowanie dobiegło końca.

Igor zawahał się. Dopadli go. Było już za późno na ucieczkę czy teleportację. Spróbować rzucić jakąś klątwę? Załatwią go, nim zdąży wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek zaklęcie.

— No zrób mi tę przyjemność i tylko spróbuj czegoś głupiego... — powiedział Moody cichym, lecz groźnym głosem, tak jakby czytał w jego myślach. Różdżkę trzymał opuszczoną, ale Igor nie miał wątpliwości, że jeżeli trzeba będzie, to zdąży rzucić zaklęcie. Wiedział, że przegrał. Powoli uniósł ręce w górę.

Podwładni Moody'ego w mgnieniu oka doskoczyli do Karkarowa. Obezwładnili go, przeszukali i zabrali różdżkę. Jeden z aurorów szybkim ruchem podwinął rękaw Karkarowa, odsłaniając jego lewe przedramię. Wytatuowany Mroczny Znak był wystarczającym dowodem.

Igor nie stawiał oporu, kiedy zakuto go w kajdanki; wszystko stało się tak nagle, że był zupełnie oszołomiony.

Jeden z aurorów deportował się wraz z aresztowanym do kwatery głównej. Drugi, najmłodszy w zespole, spojrzał na Moody'ego.

— Jakie rozkazy?

— Odwołaj drugą grupę. Niech też już wracają.

Młody auror skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku podwórza kamienicy. Zatrzymał się jednak po przejściu zaledwie kilku kroków i spojrzał na Moody'ego, najwyraźniej z zamiarem zadania jakiegoś pytanie. Wahał się tak długo, że Alastor uznał za słuszne zareagować.

— No wyduś to z siebie wreszcie.

— Skąd pan wiedział? — zapytał natychmiast młody auror. Wyraźnym podziw jaki przejawiał dla Moody' ego, w ciągu ostatniej pół godziny urósł niemal do czołobitności. — Jak pan do niego trafił?

— Intuicja — mruknął Moody. — I pół roku uganiania się po całej Rosji...


	96. Mecz

_Powoli zbliżamy się do końca całego cyklu. Zostały jeszcze cztery miniaturki._

**96. Mecz**

Towarzyskie mecze quidditcha dostarczały sporo rozrywki i niemal równie dużo nerwów.

W składzie reprezentacji Durmstrangu znajdowało się kilku graczy quidditcha: Orłowski, Pereinow, Meer, Omski i oczywiście Krum. Nie wytrzymaliby cały rok bez latania na miotle, więc dogadali się z uczniami Hogwartu i, bardziej w ramach rozrywki niż prawdziwego treningu, zaczęli trochę grać na ich szkolnym boisku. Potem któryś z uczniów, nie wiadomo czy z Hogwartu, czy z Durmstrangu, wymyślił mecz towarzyski i wszystko skończyłoby się zapewne dobrze, gdyby zostało to pomiędzy nimi. Jednak jakimś sposobem wieść rozeszła się po szkole. Z dnia na dzień całość imprezy nabrała charakteru oficjalnego, a w dniu meczu trybuny zapełniły się widzami, wśród których byli nie tylko uczniowie, ale i nauczyciele. Sam Karkarow tak się tym wszystkim przejął, że tuż przed meczem wziął zdumionych graczy Durmstrangu na krótką pogadankę, oświadczając, że zwycięstwo to sprawa honorowa i jeżeli przegrają, to będzie naprawdę źle.

Wyglądało na to, że publiczność jest znacznie bardziej przejęta meczem niż sami grający. Zwłaszcza niektórzy z obecnych na trybunach sprawiali wrażenie bez reszty zaaferowanych.

— Faul! — warknął Igor, groźnie wymachując pięścią w stronę graczy Hogwartu. Siedząca w tym samym rzędzie profesor McGonagall posłała mu pełne nagany spojrzenie.

— Zamknij się i przestań tak wymachiwać rękami — syknął Snape, chwytając się za bok, w który przed chwilą wbił mu się łokieć Karkarowa. — Jesteś niebezpieczny dla otoczenia.

— Wasi pałkarze chcą wyeliminować mojego szukającego! Sędzia powinna na to zareagować.

— Ach, doprawdy? A czego byś chciał? Żeby za każdym razem, kiedy tłuczek _ośmieli się_ przelecieć koło waszego szukającego, przyznawali wam rzut wolny? — zakpił Severus. — Chyba masz nierówno pod sufitem.

Karkarow obraził się i nie odzywał przez całe dwie minuty, a ścigający Durmstrangu przypuścili wspaniałą szarżę na bramki przeciwników. Niestety, gol nie został uznany, bo dwóch z nich przekroczyło jednocześnie linię bramkową.

— Ejże! Wcale nie przekroczyli linii! Orłowski był poza polem! — upierał się Igor. Nie wiadomo kogo chciał przekonać, bo otoczenie już dawno straciło do niego cierpliwość i przestało go słuchać. Tylko Mistrz Eliksirów od czasu do czasu reagował.

— Zdejmij tę futrzaną czapę, to ci się wzrok poprawi — poradził mu zimno. — Był w polu i to na długość miotły.

— Nie był! Tak się tylko wydaje, bo stąd wszystko widać pod kątem.

Sprzeczali by się zapewne dłużej, gdyby McGonagall nie rzuciła im tak lodowatego spojrzenia, że uznali za słuszne odłożyć dyskusję na później.

Karkarow, nerwowo skubiąc swoją kozią bródkę, myślał tylko o tym, jaki obciach będzie, jeżeli znów przegrają. Poprzednim razem, chociaż grali na własnym terenie, nie zdołali zdobyć przewagi i przerżnęli by z kretesem, gdyby nie nieoczekiwany finał, którego chyba nikt się nie spodziewał. Hipogryf zeżarł znicza i z powodu trudności technicznych mecz nie został ukończony. Tak właściwie się to nie liczyło, ale i tak w pamięć zapadło mu jako kompletna porażka, nie tylko pod względem wyniku, ale i organizacji.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak dożyje do końca meczu. Dawno się już tak nie denerwował. Był pewien, że ten przeklęty sport go kiedyś wykończy.

Na szczęście mecz na terenie Hogwartu miał też swoje dobre strony. Wszystkie ewentualne szkody poniosą gospodarze, a żaglowiec znajdował się za daleko, żeby jedna z piłek doleciała do niego i uszkodziła olinowanie, niczym zbłąkana kula armatnia.

I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby tylko wygrali...


	97. Wybór

**97. Wybór**

— Severus wspomniał, że chciałeś się ze mną widzieć — powiedział Karkarow niedbale.

Nie czekając na zaproszenie, usiadł na krześle stojącym naprzeciwko biurka Dumbledore'a, zastanawiając się, czego może od niego chcieć dyrektor Hogwartu. Przeczuwał, że nie będzie to przyjemna rozmowa. Dumbledore wyglądał zaskakująco poważnie. Nie zaproponował mu żadnych nonsensownych cytrynowych dropsów ani herbatki, tylko od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

— Wiem, co cię martwi, Igorze.

Karkarow spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Czyżby po godzinach Dumbledore zabawiał się w psychologa?

— Nie... nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — skłamał gładko.

— Doprawdy? — zapytał Dumbledore, spoglądając znacząco na jego lewe przedramię.

Karkarow zadrżał i odruchowo złapał się za rękę tak, jakby go zabolała.

To oczywiste, że Dumbledore musiał wiedzieć o powracającym Mrocznym Znaku. Choćby od Snape'a...

— Unikanie tego tematu nie ma sensu, Igorze. To, co dotychczas tylko podejrzewaliśmy, staje się faktem, niezależnie od tego, czy nam się to podoba, czy nie. Voldemort powraca...

— Nie wypowiadaj tego imienia! — syknął Karkarow.

— ...jego zwolennicy znów się zaktywizowali, o czym wiesz równie dobrze, jak ja — ciągnął dalej Dumbledore, w ogóle nie przejmując się jego wybuchem. — Jest tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy znów otwarcie sięgną po władzę. Jeśli się nie zjednoczymy, nie zdołamy ich powstrzymać.

Karkarowowi nie podobało się, w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć, by wstać i po prostu wyjść.

— Każdy ma wybór pomiędzy, tym co łatwe a tym, co słuszne — podjął dyrektor Hogwartu, uderzając w nieco patetyczne tony.

Karkarow nie czekał na ciąg dalszy.

— I co ty byś chciał, żebym zrobił, Dumbledore? — zadrwił, nie bacząc, że tym samym obraża jedyną osobę, która zaoferowała mu wsparcie. Nie dbał o to co mówi, tracąc kontrolę nad sobą i swoimi nerwami, które w ostatnich miesiącach były napięte do ostateczności. — Będą na mnie polować! Będą mnie ścigać! A ty chciałbyś, żebym otwarcie im się naraził...!

— Więc jaki jest twój plan? — zapytał Dumbledore, spoglądając na niego bystro sponad swoich okularów połówek. — Co zamierzasz zrobić? Uciec?

Karkarow milczał. Wbił wzrok w podłogę, starannie unikając patrzenia w oczy siedzącego naprzeciwko niego Dumbledore'a.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że zdołasz się ukryć? Tak, że cię nie znajdą?

Karkarow pobladł gwałtownie.

— Wszystko zależy od twojego wyboru. Kiedy zacznie się to, co nieuniknione, nie musisz być sam.

— Nie udawaj, że się przejmujesz, Dumbledore — warknął Karkarow.

— Możesz mi wierzyć, albo nie, Igorze, ale mówiąc wprost: oferuję ci pomoc.

— Ale będziesz chciał coś w zamian.

Dumbledore tylko skinął głową.

— Na tym polega układ. Coś za coś — przyznał szczerze.

— Nie wiem, czy widzę dla siebie miejsce w tym układzie — odpalił natychmiast Karkarow.

— Gdybym ja go nie widział, nie składałbym ci tej propozycji — Igor chciał coś wtrącić, ale Dumbledore powstrzymał go, unosząc dłoń. — Nie musisz odpowiadać od razu, przemyśl to, proszę.

Karkarow jakby przez chwilę rozważał tę nieoczekiwaną ofertę. Ale wreszcie strach: przed odpowiedzialnością, przed działaniem czy może przed wejściem w otwarty konflikt z dawnym Panem, przeważył.

— Nie — powiedział cicho. Rzucił mu krótkie, wystraszone spojrzenie, po czym wystał i szybko opuścił gabinet bez słowa pożegnania, nie oglądając się za siebie, jakby obawiał się, że Dumbledore będzie chciał go zatrzymać.

Albus tylko powoli pokręcił głową. Reakcja Karkarowa nie była dla niego zaskoczeniem.

Odwaga nigdy nie była mocną stroną Igora.


	98. Antykwariat

**98. Antykwariat**

Ulubiony antykwariat Igora znajdował się na rogu Skrytej, tuż przy mostku nad kanałem. Był to raczej mały sklepik, zajmujący część parteru zabytkowego, piętrowego domku ze spiczastą wieżyczką na jednym rogu, górującą nad spadzistym dachem. Powierzchnię dwóch, i tak już niewielkich pomieszczeń, w których mieścił się antykwariat, pomniejszały wysokie, sięgające pod sufit regały. Można było tutaj trafić na prawdziwe białe kruki, stojące, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pomiędzy zwykłymi, powszechnie spotykanymi na rynku publikacjami. Karkarow odwiedzał antykwariat co najmniej dwa lub trzy razy w miesiącu, zawsze, gdy znalazł się na Skrytej.

Tego dnia, ledwie wszedł do środka, od razu wpadły mu w oko nowe książki, rozłożone na stoliku tuż obok wejścia. Na dobry kwadrans całkowicie pochłonęły jego uwagę. Ostatecznie ograniczył się do wybrania trzech, mniej z uwagi na ich cenę, a więcej z czysto prozaicznego powodu – tomy do najlżejszych nie należały. Przekartkowując leksykon zaklęć Morbiusa, poszedł do kasy. Dopiero kiedy położył książki na ladzie, uniósł wzrok. I zdrętwiał.

Spoglądał na swoją siostrę, Annę.

— Igor — powiedziała chłodno. — Miło, że mnie w końcu zauważyłeś.

Uśmiechnął się blado z zakłopotaniem. Nie potrafił znaleźć żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Rodzinne stosunki nie miały się zbyt dobrze, a od śmierci rodziców Igor właściwie nie utrzymywał kontaktów z rodzeństwem. To spotkanie było zupełnie nieoczekiwane. Karkarow desperacko szukał w myślach jakiegoś neutralnego tematu.

— Od kiedy tutaj pracujesz? — wykrztusił wreszcie.

— Od tygodnia — odpowiedziała Anna krótko. — Piętnaście czterdzieści dziewięć.

— Słucham?

Wskazała na książki.

— Piętnaście czterdzieści dziewięć — powtórzyła.

Zapłacił, zabrał książki i zawahał się.

— Ja cię naprawdę nie zauważyłem. Przez przypadek.

— Nie wątpię — odparła Anna. Jej wzrok zdawał się przebijać go na wylot. — Żegnam.

W ciągu kilku następnych tygodni wytworzyła się dziwaczna sytuacja. Z jednej strony obawiał się odwiedzać antykwariat, z drugiej – nie potrafił minąć go obojętnie, kiedy przechodził obok. Nie miał zamiaru udawać, że Anny tam nie ma. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to spotkanie to jakiś znak od losu, okazja, by coś zmienić. Jednak nie wiedział, jak powinien się do tego zabrać. Nieśmiało usiłował nawiązać jakiś kontakt z siostrą, przynajmniej w takim zakresie, by mogli się do siebie normalnie odnosić, jak cywilizowani ludzie. Jednak wszystkie jego próby albo wypadały żałośnie, albo Anna szybko je ucinała.

— Mhm... A co tam u ciebie słychać? — spróbował niezręcznie któregoś razu. — Jak ma się twój syn? — Igor za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak jego siostrzeniec ma na imię.

— Dziękuję, dobrze — odparła z lodowatą uprzejmością. — A jak tam w Durmstrangu?

— A, no... wiesz, jak zwykle. Trochę zamieszania.

— Szkoda, że to trochę zamieszania sprawiło, że zapomniałeś o rodzinie — skomentowała Anna.

Igor nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien to odebrać.

— Dziewięć czterdzieści — powiedziała, nim zdążył ogarnąć myśli.

— Tak przy okazji... Masz nieaktualne informacje — dodała Anna uprzejmie, kiedy szukał w sakiewce drobniaków. Spojrzał na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. — Mam dwoje dzieci.

Z trudem opanował chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki.

Przy każdym takim spotkaniu wychodził na kompletnego idiotę. Anna była nieprzychylnie usposobiona do brata i nie omieszkała mu tego okazywać przy każdej okazji.

A kiedyś byli sobie tacy bliscy... Ale mur, który wyrósł pomiędzy nimi przez te wszystkie lata, wydawał się nie do przebycia. Czuł, że zawiódł na całej linii. Dlaczego tak wiele czasu musiało minąć, nie wreszcie zrozumiał, że praca to nie wszystko? Nie da się nią zapełnić pustki, jaką jest brak bliskich osób. Igor właściwie nie miał przyjaciół, a od rodziny sam się odwrócił. Teraz przeklinał swój głupi upór, przez który poróżnił się z rodzeństwem. Gdyby wtedy zdobył się na to, by ich przeprosić, spróbować wyjaśnić... Ale nigdy się na to nie zdecydował i teraz wyglądało na to, że już na wszystko za późno. Ucieczka była łatwiejsza. Zawsze uciekał... I teraz się to na nim mściło.

W końcu poczuł się zmęczony całą tą absurdalną sytuacją.

— Posłuchaj — powiedział pewnego razu do Anny. — Nie możemy sobie tego wszystkiego po prostu wyjaśnić? Jesteśmy już przecież dorośli, prawda?

— Właśnie. I w tym problem.

Spojrzał na siostrę pytającym wzrokiem.

Uniosła w ręku książkę, której cenę akurat nabijała na kasę.

— Gdybyśmy wciąż byli dziećmi, powiedziałabym, że skończony osioł z ciebie i rzuciłabym w ciebie tą książką. Nie odzywalibyśmy się do siebie przez pół dnia, ale potem wszystko byłoby już dobrze.

Igor zerknął z obawą na ciężki tom Makaweliusa. Jakoś nie miał wątpliwości, że Anna chętnie spełniłaby swoją groźbę.

— Niestety, teraz to niczego nie rozwiąże — powiedziała, odkładając książkę. — Dziewięć dwadzieścia — dodała, dając tym samym znać, że rozmowa skończona.

Przy innej okazji, zebrawszy całą odwagę, by bezpośrednio nawiązać do tematu nieuregulowanych spraw rodzinnych, zaczął:

— Anno, ja chciałabym... — Pod wpływem wzroku siostry, pozbawiony życzliwości, zapomniał co właściwie chciał powiedzieć. — Słuchaj, ja dobrze wiem, co zrobiłem, ale...

— Igor — przerwała mu. — Tu nie chodzi o to, co ty zrobiłeś, tylko o to, czego nie zrobiłeś. Nie jest mi ławo z myślą, że mój brat był zwykłym bandytą, ale wiesz co mnie boli najbardziej? Że kiedy z tatą było źle, że kiedy mama chorowała, ciebie tutaj z nami nie było.

— Nie zdołała całkowicie ukryć drżenia głosu, ale po chwili opanowała go i ciągnęła dalej: — Myślisz, że kim jesteś? Jak mogłeś nas tak potraktować? Nie dałeś żadnego znaku życia przez osiem lat! I przez kolejne osiem nie raczyłeś się nawet odezwać! — Anna zawsze miała wybuchowy charakter i przy ostatnich słowach już właściwie krzyczała.

Na nieszczęście Igor również nie należał do ugodowych osób.

— To wy mnie nie chcieliście znać! — oburzył się. — Aleksander wręcz dał mi do zrozumienia, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby w ogóle mnie nie wypuszczali! Nie miałem pojęcia, co robić. Nie wiedziałem jak z wami rozmawiać — urwał i powiedział bardzo cicho, odwracając wzrok: — A poza tym... tak bardzo było mi wstyd...

Cisza.

Długa chwila minęła, nim odważył się ponownie spojrzeć na siostrę.

Pierwszy raz, odkąd spotkali się w tym antykwariacie, w jej spojrzeniu nie dopatrzył się niechęci czy rezerwy. Czyżby wreszcie pojawiła się między nimi szansa na porozumienie?

Anna miała chyba zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie brzęknął dzwonek u drzwi i nowy klient wszedł do środka.

— Dwadzieścia cztery osiemnaście — powiedziała Anna. Ale Igor słyszał, że jest to zupełnie inny ton niż przy ich poprzednich spotkaniach.

Zapłacił i w milczeniu odszedł od kasy.

— Do widzenia — usłyszał, gdy był już przy drzwiach. — I zapraszamy ponownie.

Zerknął na nią przez ramię, ale Anna nie odwzajemniła tego spojrzenia, zajęta szukaniem na półce jakieś książki, o którą zapytał klient.

Igor w milczeniu wyszedł ze sklepu.

Długo zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić, stojąc na chodniku po przeciwnej stronie ulicy i spoglądając na oświetlony antykwariat. Najłatwiej byłoby odwrócić się i odejść...

Ale tym razem Igor nie chciał łatwego rozwiązania.

Było dopiero parę minut po piętnastej. Antykwariat zamykano o osiemnastej. Musiał zaczekać prawie trzy godziny. Większość czasu spędził w kawiarni naprzeciwko, siedząc przy stoliku pod oknem. Herbata stygła, a on usiłował pozbierać myśli. Coś w nim pękło i wiedział, że jeżeli nie spróbuje porozmawiać z Anną, jeżeli teraz odszedłby, nie próbując podjąć tej rozmowy, która nieomal przerodziła się w kłótnię, będzie tego żałować przez resztę swojego życia.

Musiał spróbować.


	99. Gabinet

**99. Gabinet**

Dyrektorski gabinet był pogrążony w całkowitej ciszy. W tym miejscu czas jakby się zatrzymał. Trudno było uwierzyć, że minęły już prawie dwa lata od zniknięcia Karkarowa. Nikt, nawet profesor Anna Berezowa, która już od lipca zeszłego roku pełniła obowiązki dyrektora, nie korzystał z gabinetu, który formalnie wciąż należał do niego.

Selim Kamzoj cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Drobiny kurzu, uniesione ruchem powietrza, zawirowały w promieniach popołudniowego słońca, oświetlającego gabinet ciepłym, złotym blaskiem. Omiótł spojrzeniem mapy wiszące na ścianach, magiczne instrumenty na półkach, olejny obraz sztormującego żaglowca, niestrudzenie przebijającego się przez wzburzone fale, i wreszcie zatrzymał wzrok na blacie biurka. Był niemal pusty, nie licząc kilku przedmiotów, ułożonych na nim w idealnym porządku: pióra, kałamarz, zapomniany kubek, stojący tuż przy brzegu, ramka ze zdjęciem... Wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej niż normalnie. Za każdym razem, kiedy Karkarow pracował przy biurku, co zdarzało się znacznie częściej, niż sugerowali niektórzy, panował tutaj okropny bałagan. Dyrektor zdawał się wyznawać teorię chaosu, poddając się jej bez sprzeciwu, tak długo, jak miał pod ręką wszystko, co było mu potrzebne. Kamzoj zatrzymał trochę dłużej wzrok na odsuniętym krześle – niemal widział siedzącego tam dyrektora, uważnie czytającego jakiś oficjalny dokument, po to tylko by za chwilę odrzucić go na bok, głośno pomstując na absurdalne wymysły Ministerstwa Transportu. Selim podszedł do stojaka z globusem i zakręcił nim, lekko uśmiechając się do wspomnień – przy nim zaczynali planować wszystkie letnie rejsy.

Wciąż nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dyrektor opuścił swój gabinet ledwie przed chwilą. A przecież Karkarow ostatni raz był tutaj w październiku, prawie dwa lata temu. Miał być nieobecny przez siedem miesięcy, jednak los zadecydował inaczej. Kiedy delegacja powróciła do Durmstrangu, dyrektora nie było z nimi na pokładzie. Uczniowie przywieźli ze sobą niepokojące wieści o tym, co zaszło podczas finału Turnieju i list od dyrektora Hogwartu, który bynajmniej nie wyjaśniał zagmatwanej sytuacji. Wtedy nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co stało się z Karkarowem.

Nie obeszło się oczywiście bez różnych plotek i spekulacji. Wśród grona nauczycielskiego znaleźli się tacy, którzy znali przeszłość Karkarowa i nie omieszkali się tą wiedzą podzielić z innymi. Selim dowiedział się o Karkarowie więcej, niżby chciał. Wystarczająco dobrze uważał na historii magii, by wiedzieć kim był Lord Voldemort i Śmierciożercy. I nigdy by mu nie przeszło przez myśl, że ktoś, kogo, jak wydawało mu się, znał dość dobrze, był jednym z nich i nosił Mroczny Znak. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się do tego wszystkiego ustosunkować. Czy człowiek jest taki, jakim go widzą inni, czy taki, jakim my sami go widzimy?

Igor Karkarow, jakiego znał Selim, nie był zły.

Całkiem dobrze radził sobie na stanowisku dyrektora przez te dziesięć lat. Nie był też złym nauczycielem, chociaż niektóre jego poglądy kwalifikowały się do, delikatnie mówiąc, kontrowersyjnych. Owszem, bywał czasami irytujący, a niektóre jego pomysły doprowadzały grono pedagogiczne niemal na skraj załamania nerwowego. Jednak kiedy się w coś zaangażował, był temu naprawdę oddany. Choćby żaglowiec Durmstrangu... Kiedy Karkarow zakupił ten pływający wrak z zamiarem wyremontowania go i umagicznienia, wszyscy stukali się głowę, uważając to przedsięwzięcie za pozbawione racji bytu. A teraz? Statek stał się symbolem Durmstrangu, którego zazdrościły im inne rosyjskie szkoły magii.

Życie w Durmstrangu toczyło się dalej, z Karkarowem czy bez niego. Nieznany był tylko los dyrektora.

Aż do tego lipca.

Ledwie kilka dni temu profesor Berezowa wezwała do siebie Kamzoja. Jako jeden z pierwszych dowiedział się, że odnaleziono Karkarowa.

Martwego, w jakiejś chacie na północy.

Teraz, kiedy zabierał mapy, po które tutaj przyszedł, ta myśl wciąż wydawała mu się dziwnie obca. Karkarow zniknął z życia Durmstrangu prawie dwa lata temu, ale dopiero teraz już naprawdę go nie było.

Nikt nie jest niezastąpiony. Selim przejął po Karkarowie nauczanie Teorii Czarnej Magii i został kapitanem szkolnego statku. Ledwie miesiąc temu uzyskał niezbędne uprawnienia – dokończył swoją praktykę w rekordowym tempie, godząc je z obowiązkami nauczyciela tylko dzięki temu, że dysponował pożyczonym zmieniaczem czasu. Nie tylko dla niego ten rok był ciężki. Od dłuższego czasu Durmstrang miał kłopoty z Ministerstwem; w pewnym sensie Karkarow zniknął w najmniej dogodnym ku temu momencie. Gdyby nie profesor Anna Berezowa, która wzięła na siebie wszystkie obowiązki związane z zarządzaniem Instytutem, szkoła mogłaby stracić część swojej niezależności i przywilejów, niedostępnych mniej prestiżowym jednostkom. Na szczęście tak się nie stało i wyglądało na to, że w przyszłym roku szkolnym wszystko wróci do normy.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po gabinecie, pogrążonym w ciszy spokojnego, letniego popołudnia. Wkrótce, gdy profesor Berezowa oficjalnie obejmie stanowisko dyrektorki, co było już raczej pewne, to miejsce zupełnie zmieni swoje oblicze. Taka była kolej rzeczy.

We wrześniu portret Igora Karkarowa zostanie zawieszony w holu, obok obrazów wszystkich innych dyrektorów. Jednak prócz tego pozostanie po nim jeszcze coś, czego nie miał w dorobku żaden z jego poprzedników.

Żaglowiec.

Tylko tutaj, w Durmstrangu, Karkarow miał szansę na to, by zapamiętano go za to, czego dokonał, a nie wyłącznie jako Śmierciożercę i tchórza, który uciekł, obawiając się zemsty dawnego Pana.


	100. Znak

_Dziękuję wszystkim, którym chciało się czytać te opowiadanka, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy zostawili po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza. To ostatnia miniaturka całego cyklu. Istnieje jednak jeszcze kilka, których z różnych powodów nigdzie wcześniej nie publikowałam albo które nie weszły w skład podstawowej setki. Jeżeli będą się do czegoś nadawać, to wrzucę je na jako osobny zbiór. _

**100. Znak **

Nad samotną chatą unosił się kształt uformowany z czarnego dymu. Wyraźnie odcinał się od czystego, błękitnego nieba i pustkowia tundry.

Aurorzy szybko odnaleźli to miejsce. Mieli dość dokładne informacje i ich źródło nie było tutaj istotne. Mroczny Znak był wystarczająco dokładnym, niepozostawiającym żadnych wątpliwości drogowskazem.

To, co zastali we wnętrzu chaty, wskazywało na robotę Śmierciożerców.

Młodszy z aurorów, ledwie pobieżnie rzuciwszy okiem na ciało zamordowanego, odczuł gwałtowną potrzebę zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza.

Wyszedł przed chatę. O tej porze roku nawet na daleką północ dotarło lato. Wierzchnia warstwa gruntu rozmarzła, zamieniając się w grząskie bagno. Skąpa roślinność tundry rozkwitła, łagodząc nieco jej surowe oblicze. Były to jednak tylko pozory; wiatr, targający jego szatami, wciąż był nieprzyjemnie chłodny.

Po chwili dołączył do niego drugi auror.

— Niezła rzeźnia, co? — zagadnął konwersacyjnym tonem.

— Masz może papierosa? — zapytał młodszy głucho.

Drugi auror wyjął paczkę i obydwaj zapalili.

— Niejedno już widziałem — powiedział w końcu młodszy — ale to tam w środku... Tyle krwi... To byli jacyś psychole, co?

— A czego się spodziewałeś po Śmierciożercach? — wzruszył ramionami jego partner. — Tak wygląda ich zemsta.

Młodszy auror nic nie odpowiedział.

Wiedział, że wspomnienie twarzy zamordowanego, na której zastygł wyraz śmiertelnego przerażenia, będzie go prześladować przez wiele dni.

— Trzeba będzie wezwać ekipę techniczną — mruknął starszy auror. — Zabezpieczyć ślady — dodał bez przekonania, zerkając na Mroczny Znak nad chatą. Sprawa była oczywista — zabójcy zostawili swoją wizytówkę. Problem polegał na tym, że brakowało konkretnego sprawcy. — Cholernie się ucieszą, jak ich wezwiemy na to pustkowie.

Przez chwilę palili w milczeniu. Obłoczki dymu papierosowego unosiły się w górę i rozpływały, rozwiewane przez chłodny wiatr.

— No co z tobą? — zapytał starszy auror partnera. — Chyba nie żałujesz tego tam? Widziałeś Mroczny Znak na jego ramieniu?

— Nie... nie zwróciłem uwagi. On też był jednym z nich?

Starszy skinął głową.

— Od Śmierciożerców się nie odchodzi — skwitował krótko.

Młody auror machinalnie skinął głową.

Spoglądając na pustkę tundry, pokrytą skąpą roślinnością i karłowatymi drzewkami, mimowolnie zastanawiał się, jak ten człowiek zdołał tak długo przetrwać w tych nieprzyjaznych warunkach. Przecież w zimie, gdy cały obszar tundry skuwał lód, panował tutaj siarczysty mróz., a warunki były wręcz ekstremalne.

„Niewiele mu pomogło ukrycie się na tym odludziu" — pomyślał. - „I tak go znaleźli..."

W końcu rzucił niedopałek papierosa na ziemię, starannie go przydeptał, westchnął i zapytał:

— No dobra, to kto napisze raport...?

**Koniec**


End file.
